StarWars: the IBSA chronicles- Times of Judgement
by theIBSA
Summary: The epic conclusion to the IBSA trilogy! Taken in by a bizarre people called the Irqatz; Sodan, Rix, Natalya, Mira, and Zania embark on a quest that will bring a fledgling Empire to its knees. their actions have consequences though, and if an ancient evil is released everyone will perish in its purging flame!


Star Wars: The IBSA Chronicles

Times of Judgment

Anthany Martin Melanie Jones

Part 1- Antebellum

Chapter 1

''Rayshields? Were smarter than this.''

Nar Shada. A waste of a planet as far as Mira was concerned, but also the perfect place to hide. In her current predicament, hiding is exactly what needed to be done.

Amongst the rabble and smell of filth, she did her best to blend in. The inquisitor was still nearby, but she could tell he had lost her. She was currently hidden beneath a heavy cloak next to a passed out drunk who smelled like vomit, and a strange being that appeared to either be dead or close to death. She stayed in her position, focused on concealing her force presence. These inquisitors were not to be trifled with.

This one was not a particularly powerful force user. In fact it would be simple for Mira to engage and disable him. The storm troopers on the other hand were a problem. She would not be able to defeat them all without a loss of life, and that wasn't acceptable in any situation.

She would have to be cautious if the plan was to succeed.

She waited for the storm troopers to pass by so she could count her enemies. This would have to be convincing. There were ten total, the inquisitor plus 9 storm troopers. Not too bad of odds, which made her wonder just who they thought they were pursuing.

As the storm troopers passed she readied herself. Her attack needed to be swift, and precise. She grasped the cylindrical hilt from her pocket and stood. On her left gauntlet she pressed a control. The sonic grenades overloaded the sensors built into the troopers' armor, as well as caused the inquisitor to be temporarily deafened. She then activated the weapon and swung her energy whip. It wrapped around the rear three troopers.

With the force to bolster her strength, she hurled the three troopers aside. By this time the rest of the troopers had shed their helmets and were readying their blasters. She tossed smoke grenades and immediately visibility became nil.

With grapnel rope in hand she rushed into the smoke. The inquisitor had begun to fire at her but she was able to doge and instead busied herself with the troopers. When she would encounter one she would quickly engage them with melee combat and then disappear into the smoke. She was shocked to find that even after ten years she recognized some troopers, though most of them were new and not even from the Fett template.

The smoke cleared, and she was surrounded. All the troopers had their blasters trained on her.

''Surrender Jedi!'' the inquisitor commanded.

She raised her hands behind her head, discreetly pressing a button on her wrist control. She leapt into the air as the floor gave way beneath them. Had it not been for the grapnel cable she had strung around the troopers they would have fallen to their deaths. Instead the wire went taunt holding them in the air. She landed in a crouching position at the feet of the inquisitor.

''For future reference, I haven't been a Jedi for a long time.'' she taunted as she stood.

Infuriated, the inquisitor shot a volley of lightning. Mira used the force to hurl a piece of slag in the path of the lightning and then pushed the same slag into the inquisitor. He leapt away, barely missing the piece of debris.

''You are talented for a child, it's a shame the Sith have corrupted one so innocent.'' she observed as she lashed her whip into the air and used it to jerk him to the ground in mid leap. He landed smoothly and hurled her into the wall. He then leapt toward her in a fury, simultaneously grabbing his lightsaber and igniting it. Mira stood and saw him when he was a mere meter away. Quickly she grabbed him with the force and held him in midair. He used repulse to push her back yet again, causing her to drop him. He swung his saber in a wide arc, demonstrating the fact that he had no real experience with the weapon. She threw her arm into the path of the saber. As soon as it struck her cortosis armor the saber deactivated. She didn't give him time to react. Placing her hand on the inquisitors shoulder, she looked him in the eye.

''Relax'' she commanded. He crumbled at her feet. Calmly she walked away and attempted to blend in with the crowd. She sensed the danger a second to late as the series of tranquilizers struck her. Two more inquisitors emerged from the shadows and picked up her limp body and carried it to their lambda class shuttle.

When she awoke she found she was inside a ray shielded cage. Three inquisitors stood before her. They had brought her to the inquisitorious headquarters. In the imperial palace: she could tell by the ambient temperature in the room they were in a below ground level. The center inquisitor spoke.

''Who are you Jedi?''

Mira laughed as she responded. ''We are the galaxies reckoning, the cleansing flame. Your empire runs red with blood, as consequence you will be brought to justice. You didn't think there would be no reprisal for your actions did you?''

She stood and walked to the edge closest to the inquisitor who spoke. Staring at him for a long moment, then spoke. ''Do you feel safe here, behind these walls? You deceive yourself.''

She reached out with the force and pushed the three Inquisitors into the wall. A forth entered the room; before she could react he had shot a syringe into her arm. She went down like a rock. The new man was much older, and Mira recognized him. He had been a Jedi.

"You're going to tell me everything." He said forcefully.

Chapter 2

"Everything that has transpired is according to my design!"

"Are you positive this plan will succeed?" Zania questioned.

Natalya didn't take her focus off landing the ship when she replied, "Positive? No. Optimistic? Yes."

"Well that makes me feel better," Zania said sarcastically.

"Trust me kiddo. Have I let you down before?"

"If my memory serves me correctly, no," she responded.

Zania thought back over the last ten years since they had left Coruscant and the smoldering ashes of the Jedi Temple behind. They had formed an elite team known as the IBSA: Invasion Battle Strike Army. They formed this team on Hav'i-lah, along with the native Irqatz from whom Sodan had descended. Its purpose was to cripple the Empire and allow it to collapse on itself, while holding to their strict moral code of not having to kill anyone. It made the job tougher but they somehow managed to pull it off every time.

Usually Sodan was leading the missions since the IBSA was his idea. But for now they all had their own separate missions, except for Zania who was still only fifteen and under Natalya's guidance. She was learning fast though and would probably have her own mission soon. For now though, she had to focus on the one they had presently.

They had now landed on Muunilinst, and were preparing to infiltrate the headquarters of the InterGalactic Banking Clan.

As they prepared to exit the ship, Natalya pulled a small device from her pocket. She fiddled with it a few seconds before reattaching it to her belt. When she pushed the main button a holographic image surrounded her. She no longer looked like Natalya. Instead she was much taller and had an enlarged forehead; now she looked like a Muun.

"What is that intriguing piece of technology?" Zania inquired.

"It's a holographic image disguiser. It will allow me to look like anyone I have a holoprojection of. In this case, Igal Hattush, an IBC executive," Natalya answered.

"Where did you get it?"

"Rix," she said nonchalantly. Natalya remembered the day he gave it to her. He even inscribed her name on the side of it, insisting it would come in handy one day. She just never had an occasion to use it until now. He was quite knowledgeable about such technology and it had almost become an obsession of his. But she did admit his wide array of gadgets he had collected over the years had gotten them both out of tight situations many times. And for that she was thankful.

Zania had been putting on a black cloak to disguise the fact that she was a Togruta since she didn't have the same technological equipment Natalya had. She turned to leave and snapped Natalya out of her recollections, "Are you coming sis?"

"Right behind you."

When they entered the lobby, Natalya walked right past the reception desk with Zania close behind. One of the Muuns looked up from his work and greeted, "Good morning Mister Hattush."

Natalya nodded and continued walking until she came to a repulsorlift. They both entered and took it up to the fifty-seventh floor.

They exited and came to a door bearing the name: Igal Hattush.

"This is it," Natalya pointed out. "Now we have to break inside and find the blueprints to the building so we can find the main computer."

Zania smiled and added, "This is where the fun begins."

Natalya waved her hand in front of the security lock. It was one of her favorite Force tricks. Instantly the light turned green and the door unlocked. They cautiously stepped inside.

Since the office was void of life forms, the two infiltrators began searching for the building specs so they could take the easiest and most stealthy path to the main computer room. Natalya had looked in every cabinet and drawer and was unsuccessful.

Zania paused for a moment and pondered out loud, "If I was a blueprint, where would I hide?"

She closed her eyes and let the Force guide her as she felt around the room. Then her hand fell on a small statue of a Muun that was on a shelf. Noticing the left hand that was extended seemed loose, she began fiddling with it until finally pushing it down. There was a click, and a secret compartment in the wall behind the shelf opened.

"Way to go Zania," Natalya commended as she saw the girl retrieving the information from the hidden safe.

"Nothing is truly hidden from those who have eyes," Zania stated. She had learned from Natalya how to communicate in a way understandable to others, but she still would occasionally revert to her old way of speaking. Natalya still enjoyed the challenge of decoding her friend's riddles.

"Okay let's see what we have here," Natalya said enthusiastically.

Zania activated the holoprojector and they began surveying the layout of the building. Eventually they found the room where the main computer was.

"It's in the sublevels," Zania observed. "And we are practically at the top of the building. How convenient."

Natalya grinned, "I enjoy a challenge. Come on let's get started."

They exited the office still incognito and took the repulsorlift back down to the main floor. From there the sublevels could only be accessed by authorized personnel carrying a key card.

Zania noticed a Muun who was walking down the hall with a key card hanging from his belt. As he walked by she discreetly used the Force to call it to her hand. He had no idea what had happened.

The card was authorized and they went down three flights of stairs. All that lit their path was a dim artificial light. They began walking down a long hallway.

The security was tight but the guards had no problem letting one of their main executives walk right past them. Two guards were standing along the wall talking and Natalya decided to press her luck.

"Stop standing around and get back to work," she ordered.

They both stood at attention and responded, "Yes Sir."

Zania tried hard to muffle her giggling. Through the Force she told Natalya, "I can't believe you just did that."

Natalya thought to herself, "That made it more believable. And I see Sem has been teaching you how to communicate using the Force."

Zania heard her thoughts and confirmed, "Yes it's quite superior to verbal communication, especially when you don't want bystanders to hear your conversations."

"So has Sem taught you anything else useful?" Natalya inquired to pass the time traversing the dull hallway.

"Well he taught me how to precisely operate some of the delicate machinery he works with. It's quite fascinating to study technology powered by the force."

Sem Lang was an Irqatz engineer on Hav'i-lah. He was deaf but able to communicate through the Force, which he taught Zania to do. After he had spent some time around the young girl, he was able to decode her riddles just as much as Natalya could. His wife of five years, Kya, enjoyed Zania's company as did their young son Zadera. She had become close to their family and she valued all she had learned from them.

They finally reached their destination and again used the key card to gain entry to the room. When they closed the door behind them they saw about a dozen Muuns hard at work in front of computer screens and holoprojections. Natalya knew their mission could not be accomplished with so many witnesses. She deactivated her holographic image disguiser and Zania lowered the hood of her cloak. That got everybody's attention.

Before the nearest Muun could reach it, Natalya threw a nearby object at the com-pad on the wall to keep anyone from alerting security. Zania locked the door and blocked it with a nearby desk to keep any workers from escaping or guards from entering. She used her sonic blaster to target the Muuns who had not already found cover. The blast from the weapon would cause the victim to momentarily lose consciousness, but remain relatively unharmed.

Natalya pulled her electrostaff from where it had been clipped on her back. It was slightly shorter than a standard one so she could carry it easier. Both ends had electromagnetic pulse generators with enough power to strike a deadly blow. Natalya, however, only dialed in enough power to stun her opponents. It would be painful and cause temporary paralysis, but it would be survivable.

She twirled the electrostaff in front of her, went around behind her back, and brought it in front again as if her ability to wield the weapon efficiently would cause further intimidation. Since the workers was unarmed, they posed very little of a challenge to her.

Once all the Muuns had been immobilized Natalya pulled an electronic memory device from one of her pockets. Zania had already begun hacking the computer's security protocols.

"Alright I think it's ready when you are sis," Zania informed. "Begin downloading the virus."

Natalya plugged her memory device into the main computer and the virus transfer was successful. Within a matter of hours the whole system would crash, leaving the bank in chaos. It would be another crippling blow to the Empire.

"This poor computer is sick. And there is no known medicine to cure it. Let's hope they don't find an antidote," Zania said.

As soon as those words left her mouth there was a noise outside the door. The security somehow had been alerted to their presence and was trying to force their way inside.

"Come on Zania," Natalya urged. "We need to find a new escape route."

"This way," Zania motioned as she removed the cover to a ventilation shaft. They both crawled inside and Zania put the cover back on to make their escape route less obvious.

They could only see a little bit of light from the vents. Otherwise it was almost completely dark. After a short distance the shaft turned to go fifty meters straight up. Zania looked up and then back at Natalya recommending, "Age before beauty."

Natalya rolled her eyes and stood up. Using the Force to propel her she leapt straight up the shaft several meters. When she realized her ascent was slowing she kicked off one side of the shaft then the other repeatedly until she made it to the light at the top.

She looked down and called, "Come on beauty. What are you waiting for?"

Zania followed her method of reaching the top. The ventilation shaft now turned to follow another wall so they headed toward the next glimmer of light along the path. When they looked out the vent they saw no one around. Zania cautiously removed this vent cover too and peeked around the room. When she realized they were alone she crawled out Natalya did the same.

Zania put her hood back up and Natalya reactivated her holographic image disguiser. They casually exited the room and Zania navigated them through the building and back out to the main lobby. They left without a word and boarded their ship: Reek's Tooth. Their mission was a success.

"That went well," Natalya commented.

Zania agreed, "I concur. The computer will fry, the bank will run dry, and slowly the Empire will die."

"And that's no lie," Natalya added. "I think you missed your calling as a poet."

"Okay so what's next?" Zania asked eagerly.

"We rendezvous with the others," was Natalya's reply.

Zania smiled and said, "I hope they were all as successful as we were."

Chapter 3

''It's something elsewhere. Elusive.''

The sound of the stormtrooper's vibrating armor filled the air of the troop transport as it entered the atmosphere. The troopers had heard stories about the planet below. Terrible stories full of death and sorrow. No one knew why the empire had a sudden interest in the planet but it had become known as the imperial graveyard.

The rear hatch opened as it readied to land. From the opening the troopers could see the decaying remains of wrecked shuttles, abandoned ATST's and the massacred remains of imperial storm troopers. This was all that remained of the initial expeditionary force sent to secure the planet. Even to the hardened soldiers, the sense of impending doom crept in.

Ever since the sudden destruction of the expeditionary force three years ago, the rumors had began to fly. The stories of a tribe of feral Jedi had begun to rise in the ranks of the imperial corps. This mission was more to discover the truth about what had happened then anything else. As such, all the troopers were equipped with holo cams that broadcast to the stardestroyer in orbit. The stardestroyer then relayed the recordings directly to Coruscant.

The transport landed then just as rapidly took back of causing the last few troopers to have to leap to the ground. They were no sooner on the ground then they began to rush into the surrounding forest. Around the planet similar landings were occurring, soon there was an entire legion of storm troopers on the planet.

From his perch in a high tree Rix watched the troopers as they spread out in precise formations. This would be harder then he thought. He only hoped this was the right planet

Rix, now 31, was tall and lean. His black hair was short and well groomed. He was wearing a long dark trench coat that he used the many pockets thereof to store his arsenal of gadgets. He was using one such gadget now. It was a simple transceiver that hacked any broadcast and allowed him to view and/or hear any transmissions within a kilometer. This allowed him to follow the troopers unseen. If he was to succeed in his mission there would be a confrontation and he wanted to gauge the abilities of his enemy before the encounter took place.

They were at present, exploring a clearing. He chose to hide next to a toppled ATST so he could discreetly observe the troopers.

The clearing was about an acre in diameter, and near the middle was a crater about a tenth the size. All was silent as wind swept through the clearing causing the tall grass to ripple in the same manner as a wide ocean. Three of the troopers had begun to investigate in the crater when suddenly blaster fire broke loose from in the forest.

The troopers stood in a defensive formation as they listened to the havoc. As suddenly as it had began the blaster stopped. The silence was so thick you couldn't cut it with a light saber. The commander turned to the com officer. He was sitting near the edge of the crater, with his equipment nearly set up, and had been in contact with the orbiting star destroyer.

''Is there any inform-'' the commander began to ask.

He was interrupted as a large insect like creature erupted from the ground beneath the com officer swallowing him as it arched and returned to the subterranean hunting grounds. A tail of fire destroyed all the grass behind the insect. All the troopers were in high alert. Rix had abandoned his hiding place, and was on the lookout. This was entirely unexpected.

With sudden ferocity not just one, not just two, not even eight, but twelve of the giant centipede monsters swiftly emerged and attacked everything that moved. The troopers fired madly as the insects would emerge from the ground and dive back to the dirt. In much the same manner as a mammalian water dweller returning to the surface for air.

Rix had been able to sucsessfully dodge the insects, but eventually the troopers paid heed to the fact that a strange being was in there midst, and began to open fire on him as well. They probably assumed he was the one controlling the insects. He was able to temperarily take shelter from the raging blaster fire near a cashed tie fighter. That's when an insect breached the surface right in front of him. He dodged to the left as the insectoid passed over him. It was at this moment he realized that these 'insects' were in actuality droids. And with this realization, came his salvation.

Amongst the various devices Rix had collected over the years was on that was particularly useful now. It was a special wrist mounted weapon that shot these seemingly harmless diskettes. He had acquired it when he had been tasked with tracking down a bounty hunter named Kherg. And it was from him that Rix had stolen the weapon. As he dodged the mess of insectoid and blaster fire, he was also launching these diskettes at the insectoids; the disks would then magnetically adhere to the durasteel shell of the droids. When he was out of the diskettes, He pressed a button on his arm mounted control. With that arcs of electricity caused them to spasm and with violent tremors they shutdown.

With the one attack he had been able to disable eight of the insectoids. The four reamaining were still able to masacre the last storm troopers, leaving only Rix to deal with the four giant centipedes. Left with little option, he unsheathed his longsword.

It had been custom made for him by Sem who apart from an engineer, appeared to be a blacksmith of sorts, or at least the Irqatz equivalent. After their first year of forming the IBSA, a name coined by little Zania, Sodan had insisted they leave behind there Jedi trappings. The robes, the padawan braids, and especially the lightsabers.

Sodan had insisted they were no longer Jedi; they were something else, something new. Natalya and Zania had followed sodan without a thought, but Rix and Mira... They had been Jedi their whole life; they didn't know how to be anything else. It had been with great reluctance that they had given up the Jedi weapons.

That's when Sem offered to make them new, individualized weapons. For Rix, that came in the form of a katana. It had a four foot blade, and was coated in cortosis. It was light weight, but compared to the weightless attributes of a lightsaber, it was too heavy. This made his movements clumsy and unbalanced at first. To compensate, he had Sem lengthen the hilt so that it was a foot and a half long. After some practice, and being severely embarrassed by getting knocked on his butt repeatedly by sodan, he finally got the hang of it.

It was with this weapon that he attacked the insectoids. He attacked the first one by chopping into its head. Unexpectedly it jerked and gyrated violently and sent Rix flying through the air. When he landed he found he was on the back of one of the insectoids. He shoved his sword deep into the shell.

This insect also jerked around, but Rix held on tight. Then suddenly it ran into the forest, with Rix in tow. The trees flew past him as the insectoid sped through the forest. Then it came to an abrupt halt causing its tail end to fly into the air and fling Rix off its back. He flew about a kilometer until he landed at the base of a pyramid.

He could hear storm troopers approaching from the forest, but no more insectoids. He hurried up the stairway to the top of the ancient pyramid.

At the top was a box shaped entry way with intricate stonework on both the walls as well as the pillars. He approached the door which had been crafted cleverly to appear as though it were part of the stone. This he knew, from having lived among the Irqatz, was merely a clever ruse to disguise the advanced technology. Through the force he communicated a word, and the door opened. He entered and hid in the darkness.

...

The troopers had taken cover in the ruins of a village. It had been nearly a half hour, and still no sign of the insect monsters. The leader, tk 426, had been in communication with the orbiting star destroyer. He didn't like his orders, but he was a trooper. Bred to obey. He relayed his orders to the rest of his small platoon.

They were to explore the pyramid in the center of the ruins. It was the only standing structure on the entire planet and thus it was believed that the power source for the insectoids would be found there. They were to locate and destroy the power source as well as any other possible dangers to future attempts to colonize this world. Rumors were that the emperor intended to use this planet as a staging ground for expansion into the unknown regions. That would explain the need for troops on the planet, but no one knew why it had to be this world.

Reluctantly the small squad of troopers marched up the pyramid to the entry way. When they entered the door, which had been open when they arrived, closed behind them. To compensate for the sudden darkness, they switched on the night vision filters on their helmets.

They found the entrance lead to a hallway which encircled the entire floor. In the center was a circular room that appeared to be a temple of sorts. In the center of the room was a large pillar surrounding the pillar was intricately carved statues of an unfamiliar avian race. The life like appearance suggested, though, that they had indeed been an existing people. Their wings were extended in such a way that the tip of one touched the next. In front of each avian was a long raised platform having dimensions that would accommodate an average human lying on them. All around at the edge of the room against the walls was equally life like statues of what would unmistakably be humans. The room had four entries, each exiting into the outer circle shaped hall.

Outside one entry at the far end of the room they found what appeared to be an elevator shaft. After having thoroughly inspected the ''temple floor'' they prepared their grapnel equipment and went down the shaft to the next floor. Had they stayed slightly longer they may have noticed the shadowy form that had been carefully watching them. Observing everything they did, much like a predator stalking its prey. Rix was certain now, that if his mission were to succeed the troopers could not survive. The rest probably wouldn't approve of what he was about to do, but sometimes hard decisions had to be made. This wouldn't be the first, or the last time he had made such decisions. Some things had to be done for the greater good; his allies were simply too naive to see it.

The storm troopers found themselves in what appeared to be an apothecary. As on the previous level, this floor had a circular hall that encircled a central room. The room appeared to be similar to a stadium, but in place of the patrons were exotic plants. A seemingly infinite water fall kept the plants watered.

Five of the stormtroopers were exploring the outer hall, while the rest searched the apothecary. They had split up to cover more ground. One of them had found himself back at the lift shaft where they started. He tried to walk away, but found he was unable to move. He let out a horrified cry as some invisible hand drug him into the shaft. He tries desperately to find something to hold onto as he neared the edge, but the hand ripped him away from floor and into the shaft so fast that the trooper fell unconscious. He was the dropped down the bottomless shaft.

From his position above the exit, Rix could hear the clatter of armor as two more storm troopers approached the shaft. When they were no more than a meter away, he took a deep breath as he unsheathed his longsword. With great agility he leapt to the wall across from the door, rebounding off it and flying into the troopers. As he passed the troops he swung the sword, beheading them both in a single stroke. He landed rolling as the other two troopers approached from behind him, blasters ready.

''Freeze, rebel scum!'' the trooper to the left commanded.

Rix ran up the wall as they opened fire. He then pushed off the wall and flipped landing as he sliced laterally through the trooper nearest him. He raised his fist to the other trooper, who was raised into the air. Rix then opened his hand and the trooper ceased to exist. All that remained was the sub atomic particles that had previously formed him. Rix sheathed his sword and walked into the apothecary.

There were three troopers. The first was in the center of the room, the second high up in the flowerbeds. The third was on a catwalk in the ceiling. With the force to aid his speed he leapt performing a side flip he landed and performed a batou on the trooper located in the flowerbeds. He then leapt and kicked the second trooper off the catwalk and followed its decent to the floor. He landed on the trooper corpse and immediately leapt to the third. Hitting him with the broad side of the hilt he was knocked unconscious. Rix then finished by running him through the chest.

He could already hear Sodan's chiding tone. He was adamant that no life would be lost by their 'war'. Rix had a clean conscience though. The 'men' he killed today weren't men at all. They were clones. Artificial organisms grown from the DNA template of a real man and programmed to serve the empire. They were little better then droids, in reality that's what they were, droids made of flesh. And like droids they were made to be expendable, built to die.

He pulled his sword from the chest of the trooper and wiped the blood off the blade before sheathing it. Rix was silent as he walked back to the lift shaft. Letting the force guide him, paying head to the ebb and flow, he leapt down the shaft. He allowed himself to descend at an erratic rate until he felt a shift in the current. He reached out his hand and grabbed hold of the edge of an entry to yet another level. He pulled himself up and into what appeared to be living quarters. He had the vague feeling that this had been an ancient hospital, as opposed to a temple.

There were many rooms that seemed to roughly follow the circular pattern set out on the previous levels. There were many rooms to search from, but the current of the force was so strong it actually drug Rix past all the living quarters, to the central room. This unlike the rest of the pyramid was barren of artwork or any decoration. The walls were a smooth opal color while the floor and ceiling seemed to barely exist. In the center was the device which Rix had come here for. He knew very little about it and what he did know he barely understood. As the Irqatz tell it the device had been here when they colonized the planet, and they built the colony around it. They had been forced to abandon the planet entirely for an undisclosed reason. But they had a theory about the box, and what it did. They believed that the box was able to draw upon the energy of the force and lock some of it away as a sort of storage, thereby limiting how much power the force could provide its users. He had no idea how such a device could exist but he figured it was worth trying.

He stepped up to the box which seemed to both be there and not be there at the same time. When he touched it though, it remained tangible and began to glow with dark light.

Rix felt the force suddenly rush through him and into box. Suddenly he was given a vision. It was cloudy, almost indiscernible. Then he saw the flames. A planet on fire. He felt the pain and suffering of many beings, causing him to fall to his knees. Through the clouds he could hear a voice, no many voices. They were chanting a single word; ''Kado!''

He didn't recognize the word but he knew it was a name. And whoever Kado was, Rix knew he would have to kill him.

Suddenly the rush stopped, and the box no longer existed. Rix used the force to contact Sem.

''I'm done here prepare to take off for the rendezvous.''

He then turned and began the arduous climb to the surface.

Chapter 4

"Strong I am in the force, but not that strong"

Mira sat cross-legged on the floor of her ray-shielded cell. Her hands were behind her back in binders specially designed to hinder one's ability to use the Force. Aching from the torture session, she tried to meditate and regain her composure. As if that wasn't enough she had been interrogated after being given an injection of Bavo Six, a powerful truth telling serum. It caused her to feel light-headed and she began to hallucinate.

She had been taken from Nar Shaddaa and was now at the inquisitors headquarters on Coruscant. From her cell she could hear two inquisitors discussing the results.

The first one reported, "Her resistance to the serum was quite surprising. We weren't able to get any useful information from her."

"We haven't had one this tough in awhile," commented the second. "It's about time we had a challenge. Inform Grand Inquisitor Ja'ce Yiaso of the results and see what he wants us to do."

"Right away Sir."

They both turned and left the cell block. Mira tried to stand up and plot an escape route but the Bavo Six had too adverse of an effect on her. Dizzy and confused, she stumbled until she leaned against a wall and then sank back to the ground. If she was going to break out, it would have to be after the side effects had worn off. But she wasn't sure she had time for that. In this condition it was difficult for her to weigh the options she had.

"Blast it," she cursed. This wasn't going well at all

When she looked across the hallway she recognized the being in the cell opposite hers. It was former Jedi Council member Coleman Kcaj. He was an Ongree so his face seemed upside down compared to a humans. It was a triangular shape with the eyes at the base of the head and the mouth farther up as the face narrowed. More pale than green as he used to be, Mira could tell he had been subjected to treatment similar to hers.

He was, in fact, the whole reason she was here. It was her plan to be captured by the inquisitors so she could locate their main headquarters and attempt to liberate Master Kcaj, the only council member they knew of that was still alive. But now she was beginning to doubt she could even free herself.

A couple standard hours had gone by and her mental faculties were beginning to return to her. Through the Force, she attempted to communicate with Master Kcaj. It was a useful skill the Irqatz had nearly perfected and it was quickly becoming the most widely used way of conveying information within the IBSA.

"Master Kcaj," she began silently. "My name is Mira Haal. I was once a Jedi like you. I've come to rescue you."

Coleman looked up at her and allowed her to read his thoughts, "I appreciate the effort my dear but I'm afraid you will need rescuing yourself."

Mira forced herself to stand. She knew what she was about to attempt would be painful on an ordinary day, but with the Bavo 6, she was unsure if she could pull it off. She staggered to the edge of the ray shield, reluctantly reaching out her hand to touch the barrier. The Irqatz had taught her, among other things, a force technique that allowed the user to pass through nearly any barrier. She winced instinctively as her hand touched the barrier. Much to her pleasant surprise nothing happened. She walked through the rayshield as if it weren't there at all.

The nearby inquisitors took notice to her escape, but were too dumbfounded to react. Mira pushed them aside with the force. The exertion caused her to succumb to the effects of the Bavo 6. She collapsed as Ja'ce walked up to her, blaster drawn. He laughed wildly as he pressed the weapon to her head.

"Prepare to die Jedi!"

No sooner had he said this than a blur of purple energy was flying past them, he felt a sharp pain in the small of his back as Natalya thrust her electro staff into him.

"Did somebody order an escape?" Natalya asked as she helped Mira to her feet.

Mira breathed a sigh of relief as Natalya freed her from her binders. "Boy am I glad to see you, even with your poor man's lightsaber."

Mira often teased Natalya about trading use of her lightsaber in favor of the electrostaff as Sodan had suggested. Of the five friends who escaped the temple, Mira was the one that still held most strictly to the Jedi code and ideals. She refused to give up her lightsaber, even though she didn't use it as much as she used to.

"Zania is up top waiting for us in the Reek's Tooth," Natalya announced. "Let's get going."

"Alright. I've located Master Kcaj," Mira informed. She freed him from his cell and removed his binders as well. Then she said, "Told you I would get you out of here."

"I'm glad your reinforcements arrived when they did. Otherwise we may not have lasted much longer," he stated.

Both he and Mira were still staggering from the effects of the Bavo Six, so Natalya tried to cover them as they made their escape.

Soon they encountered a guard that was in possession of Mira's lightsaber. She used the Force to retrieve her weapon from his belt while Natalya was distracting him using her electrostaff. After he had been sufficiently neutralized, they made it to a repulsorlift that took them up to the roof. There, Zania was awaiting their arrival. As soon as they were all on board, the Reek's Tooth began speeding away from the inquisitor's operation base.

Natalya took over control of the ship as they tried to escape. Soon a group of twenty TIE-fighters started to catch up to them, with two Aggressor-class Star Destroyers joining the chase.

"Zania activate the guns," Natalya instructed. "See if you can't get some of those fighters off our tail."

"Aye aye captain," Zania responded playfully.

She took control of the guns and pointed them past the rear of the ship aiming for the nearest TIE-fighter. After she shot that one down another took its place. She succeeded in forcing five pilots to eject from their fighters before crashing. Then one pilot got a lucky shot that hit the Reek's Tooth on the main engine.

Natalya struggled to maintain control of the vessel. She dodged and weaved around the skyscrapers of Coruscant trying to avoid receiving further damage. Four of the pilots lacked her maneuverability and their fighters crashed into the buildings.

Only half of the TIE-fighters were still pursuing them but they were running out of time with the damage they sustained.

"We can't keep this up much longer," Natalya lamented. "Any ideas?"

"Allow me," Coleman Kcaj offered as stood up and looked out the rear transparisteel viewport. He closed his eyes and stretched out his hand.

The lead TIE-fighter stopped dead in its tracks and turned one hundred and eighty degrees. It began opening fire on its comrades and successfully shooting down six of them. Kcaj pushed it into another, leaving only three left.

They tightened their formation and began to close in on the Reek's Tooth. Master Kcaj focused once again and used the Force to overload the lead TIE-fighter's engine. It immediately imploded and the shockwave was big enough to destroy all three of them without harming the Reek's Tooth.

Now that the TIE-fighters were out of the way, they had to deal with the Aggressor-class Star Destroyers. They almost had the Reek's Tooth in range when a massive explosion from a nearby building caused them both to be thrown off course. The resulting confusion forced them into nearby buildings and they slowly began to fall apart.

Mira worked up the strength to stand and commented, "Well that was fortunate. What in the universe was that?"

"An explosion of that scale would have to have been carefully orchestrated," Master Kcaj observed. "More than likely it was a rebel terrorist attack."

"Look!" Natalya pointed. "There's a ship escaping. Should we follow it Master Kcaj?"

"No. This is not our fight. We shouldn't get involved," he advised.

"As you wish Master," Natalya complied. "In that case let's get out of here."

Before they left Coruscant they could see the Jedi Temple at a distance. It was a shadow of its former glory and it pained them to see it in such a deplorable condition. They all paused as if to have a moment of silence to remember all that it stood for. Then after they exited the atmosphere, they jumped to lightspeed leaving the painful memories behind.

Chapter 5

''Your powers are weak old man.''

It was a clear early morning as the Naboo's primary was eclipsed by the lambda class shuttle craft. The city of Theed was a city of refined, ancient grace. Owing to a history of art and science. It hadn't changed a bit since Vader had last been here, all those years ago.

In the city's main square, a squad of troopers was standing in official formation. The systems imperial governor, a Moff with whom Vader had not been acquainted, had recently put an end to an attempted rebellion. According to his file, Moff Loch Nial had no ambitions of doing anything other than his job. Under his governing, the Chomel sector had become one of the most peaceful in the empire. In fact most citizens found they were happy with this new monarchal system.

When Vader arrested control of the empire from Palpatine he would need men like Nial. Men who only wanted peace. But now was not the time, Vader still needed to secure a few more loyalties, as well as take care of this Tarkin that had him traveling about the galaxy as if he were a mere errand boy.

The dark lord refused to watch through the view port as they landed in the palace square. Instead, he stood at the boarding ramp and waited for it to open. He could already feel the strong emotions connected with the planet. The little bit of Anakin that still existed in Vader tortured him. It was because of Anakin that Vader was here, because of Anakin's sorrow, and pain. This was Padme's home, and Anakin had questions that needed answered. Anakin's desire for answers had haunted Vader for years, until finally it was too strong to fight.

Vader exited the imperial shuttle. Nial was patiently waiting, not even letting the slightest hint of surprise show as the dark figure exited the shuttle. There was stillness as if even the wind was holding its breath, waiting to see what the dark lord wanted.

''Lord Vader,'' Nial said with a bow. ''To what do we owe this honor?''

Vader ignored the question instead walking past the Moff and directly to the palace. Nial stood for a moment, speechless. The troopers dispersed, and Nial walked to the palace.

Vader walked with purpose through the palace, to the garden. All the gardeners left in fear, all save for one. He was an older man and seemed to be unaware of Vader, so the dark lord ignored him.

In the center of the garden was a fountain which bore the dedication to Senator Padme Amidala.

Vader knelt at the fountain. He needed to know. Had he truly been responsible for the death of his wife and child? He was certain she had been alive. So certain. He allowed himself to be swept up in the force. Allowing the current to carry him this way and that. For a brief second he could hear Padme's voice. Assuring, yet labored.

''There's still good in him.'' she had been saying. Then he felt her life fade away. Strong feelings of sorrow and dread gripped him as Anakin's ghosts plagued him, blaming him. He had been responsible. He had lost everything. His wife, his child, his humanity.

He was jerked out of his revelries by a voice. An old voice.

''Ironic isn't it. Tell me what makes the hero without fear so afraid?''

Vader stood and turned to the old man. He was surging with anger and needed to release his built up power. He raised his hand to grip the old man.

Suddenly the man wasn't old anymore, but young and powerful. He had two short swords drawn. Vader could sense the man before him was strong in the force.

''That was unwise Anakin.'' Sodan said. His stance was battle ready. Vader ignited his lightsaber. It crimson blade reverberating with energy.

''You are foolish to face me Jedi!''

Vader's movements were linier and restricted, but even through this he exhibited great skill with a saber. Sodan focused on dogging the attacks, rather than retaliating. He had not come here to fight Darth Vader, but to talk with Anakin Skywalker. In order to do that, he needed Vader to burn through his rage, and appeal to Anakin.

Thus he continued to dodge rather than fight back. All the while gauging his opponent in the force.

''You never stopped being a slave Anakin. But I can free you if you let me.'' Sodan said still focused on dogging.

Suddenly Vader stabbed at him. He narrowly escaped having a saber shoved through his eye. Then something happened, Vader's movements became looser, and more agile. He'd been toying with sodan the whole time. His speed and ferocity overwhelmed sodan. Finally sodan moved to the offensive.

Thrusting his short sword into the path of Vader's lightsaber, the two blades collided. Instead of the saber deactivating, as sodan expected, it remained lit and arcs of energy flew between the blades. He must have modified his saber somehow to compensate for the reaction to cortosis. With neither weapon damaging the other, sodan used his second sword to attempt to disarm Vader, but instead Vader caught the blade with his free hand. A powerful shock wave of force energy shot sodan away from Vader, and into the wall.

''Again a Jedi has failed to kill me. Your skills are weak compared to the true power of the force.'' Vader said as he walked to Sodan, which was lying on the ground.

Vader picked sodan up by the neck, and monitored him through the force. He was a Jedi. He was weak. He deserved to die. Vader threw him into the fountain and drew his saber.

''Just try and kill me Jedi!'' Vader yelled, though mostly to the ghosts then to his attacker.

''I'm not a Jedi.'' Sodan said calmly as he stood.

Vader immediately recognized something had changed. The man before him was glowing at his core, and his veins had become luminescent. The two short swords flew to his hands as if they were a part of him.

''And I don't want to kill you.''

Vader raised his saber, and stared down his aggressor. He now knew who it was who he'd been fighting. For once both Vader and Anakin agreed. They must kill Sodan Var!

That's when everything changed. They were no longer in the garden at Theed, but the barren remains of the Jedi temple. Vader was surprised to see that he was no longer restrained by machines, he was whole, and he was human. It was indeed a powerful illusion.

Sodan stood before him assuming the Jedi ready stance. Vader raised his saber and with speed and grace he thought he'd never feel again he rushed Sodan.

Sodan's defense was not unlike form VI no strengths, but no weakness. But even in this heightened reality Vader was by far more powerful. He beat Sodan's defense into the ground. Sodan compensated by moving himself closer to Vader, making it harder for Vader to maneuver. Vader was undeterred and adopted a series of shien attacks, using the force to strengthen his blows. Holding his saber close to his body and turned down, he had locked blades with sodan.

Filled with anger and furry he pushed sodan away with astounding force. He then leapt to where sodan was and pushed his offensive with a series of aggressive attacks.

''You were a fool to come here!'' Vader yelled. ''Now you will die.''

Vader kicked sodan in the chest, sending him into a wall. Pressing his advantage he unleashed a barrage of lightning at sodan. Smoke rose from the body as Vader followed his attack by running sodan through the chest.

The world melted as the temple returned to the garden in Theed, and he was returned to his cybernetic shell. When he saw the body before him he knew something wasn't right.

''I told you I didn't want to kill you'' sodan said from behind Vader. ''It's not in my nature to take a life.''

Vader repressed the urge to kill. He knew it was a waste of energy, and time. No he would spare this Jedi. He might even listen to what he had to say.

''Why? Why did u come here? Why have you sought me out?'' Anakin asked.

Sodan walked beside Vader, and stood at his side looking at the now dead body before them. ''The man you just killed was sent here by the emperor. He was instructed to kill you.'' Sodan explained. ''He fears you, even now. Because like me, he knows the only reason you aren't powerful enough to defeat him is because you hold yourself back. I made you think you were human again, and look what you were able to do.''

Vader considered this. ''It was a trick, it never happened.'' he decided out loud.

''The proof you need is right in front of you. I am not capable of killing, you did this.'' Sodan replied.

Vader was uncertain, but he knew how to get answers. He turned to grab sodan, only to see Sodan was no longer there.

Suddenly there was a great disturbance in the force. He felt great heat as if on fire, and could hear the cries of many. At first the nagging feeling was indistinct but then he heard a familiar voice among the cries; Padme. His wife was assuring someone, he didn't know who.

''There is still good in him'' she was straining to say. Then her life faded and she died. He looked to Padme's memorial, and then stretched out in the force, allowing himself to feel everything around him. Finally he muttered.

''A son?'' he wasn't sure why, but it was as though someone was trying to warn him. This son would be the key to his finally destroying the Emperor. Clearly Palpatine was not to be trusted.

He walked back through the garden and into the palace where he met Moff Nial and a contingent of storm troopers. They stopped when they reached him and Nial gazed upon him with alarm. It was then he realized he had clenched his fist so tightly, he had crushed his saber. His suit smelled of burning lubricant. He also realized his dramatic flowing cape, was burning.

''My lord? Are you alright?'' Nial asked, clearly unsure as to what had happened.

''Governor Nial, you will relinquish control of you fleet to me. I have a mission that requires it.'' Vader said, again ignoring the questions asked of him.

''Yes lord Vader, I'll notify the command ship immediately.'' Nial replied heading off for the comm. room. Nial was a good man, Vader had made note of this. He was only interested in peace. Nial was the kind of man the galaxy needed as a ruler.

Vader had considered taking the empire for himself, but he hated politics. He had no desire for that kind of power. Someone likes Nial though. Anakin remembered a conversation he had with Padme, while they were hiding here on Naboo. He had told her who he thought should govern the galaxy.

''Someone wise.'' he had said. Perhaps the force was showing him something he needed to see. Perhaps with Vader's help, Nial could bring, and _maintain_, peace in the galaxy.

Chapter 6

"We'll meet you at the rendezvous."

"Engage the docking clamp," Natalya instructed.

Zania pushed a button and the Reek's Tooth successfully docked with their command ship, Akul. Sodan and Rix were already on board awaiting their arrival.

They had planned these missions to draw a few Imperial Star Destroyers after them. Now the trap was set and they were ready. Aside from the Akul, twenty Irqatz ships slightly smaller than the Star Destroyers were waiting in the Vergesso asteroid field.

As the IBSA's commander, Sem Lang had the Irqatz fleet mobilized and it position before the five generals arrived. This would be a battle long remembered by both the IBSA and the Empire.

Once on board, Natalya entrusted Zania with the responsibility of seeing Mira and Master Kcaj to the medical bay. Even though Natalya had learned many healing techniques through the Force, she had not encountered Bavo Six before and was unsure what to do. She decided to leave them to the professional medical staff.

Immediately she headed for the bridge to prepare for the ensuing battle. Sodan was doing the same, but in his quarters. Only Rix was standing on the bridge, watching in expectation.

He turned to look as she entered, and he smiled when he saw her. He greeted her with the words, "Hello my Angel."

She ran to him and threw her arms around his shoulders. He picked her up and spun her around. When he set her back down she noticed the large gash on his cheek.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Of course," he reassured. "I've had far worse. It'll heal up quickly."

She rolled her eyes at his apparent lack of concern. Then she ran her two forefingers along the gash, using the Force to speed the healing process. When she was done, all that was left was a faint scar.

When Rix felt the gash was gone, he chuckled and commented, "It healed even sooner than I expected."

"You're welcome. Now then back to business," Natalya said adopting a serious tone. "How was your mission?"

"It was a success. I got what I was looking for. And yours?"

She replied, "Also a success. The Banking Clan will be in disarray within a few standard days. Also, Mira and Master Kcaj are safe, but a little worn out from the torture sessions. I told them they could sit this one out and get some rest."

At that point Sodan, suited for battle, entered the bridge. He began checking a few holo-maps and finalizing a few details to their strategy.

"So how was Anakin? Or Vader. Or whoever he is. Were you able to reason with him?" Natalya questioned.

"No I wasn't," Sodan admitted.

Rix felt the need to rub it in. "Well that's unfortunate. Everyone else's missions were a success. I'm beginning to question your position as leader."

"Rix don't talk like that," Natalya scolded. "Now is neither the time nor the place."

"I'm just making an observation," he defended.

"Shouldn't you be getting suited up for the battle?" she accused.

Rix frowned but took her meaning and left. Natalya knew he had always tried to make himself look better than Sodan, and she didn't appreciate his condescending nature.

Sodan gave her an appreciative nod.

Then she stated, "I better go get ready myself."

Sodan was left alone on the bridge, still haunted by Rix's words, "I'm beginning to question your position as leader." He wasn't sure how to take it, but he knew it couldn't be good.

Sodan, Rix, and Natalya all stood on the bridge ready for battle. They were being signaled by another one of the Irqatz ships.

One of the officers reported, "Five Star Destroyers have just come out of hyperspace and are joining the others."

"Very good Lieutenant," Sodan acknowledged.

"That makes nine total right?" Natalya asked. "Five from Naboo, one that followed Rix, and three that picked up our trail from Coruscant."

"It's slightly more than I had planned on. But I think we can still manage. As long as we cut off their escape it'll work fine," Sodan assured.

Zania had just joined them on the bridge. "So did I miss anything yet?" she inquired.

"Nope," Natalya answered. "Glad you got suited up because there are nine Star Destroyers headed this way."

"Oh boy. This ought to be interesting," she speculated.

"Well let's prepare the boarding craft," Sodan instructed.

"This plan of yours better work Sodan," came a threat from Rix.

Sodan didn't answer. He knew now was not the time for arguing. They needed to work as a team, and Rix had never been a team player. He always tried to undermine Sodan's leadership and question his decisions, no doubt motivated by jealousy. It was clear many of the things he learned as a Jedi he had already forgotten. Especially recently had their friendship been strained. But he tried to put that out of his mind and focus on the task at hand.

The four of them led the assault team while Sem commanded from the Akul. It was time to set their brilliant strategy in motion.

As the Star Destroyers entered the asteroid field, all they saw was one lonely command ship. It seemed all too easy. They prepared to open fire.

Sodan, sensing the impending barrage of fire, signaled the other ships. He commanded, "Deactivate cloaking devices on my mark. Three. Two. One. Now!"

Suddenly twenty Irqatz ships appeared from nowhere, surrounding the Imperial fleet.

"What is happening?" demanded Admiral Orrisma. He had a temper as short as his stature and a fury as fiery-red as his hair.

"It appears several of the enemy ships had been cloaked as asteroids," one of the technicians explained. "We are surrounded. Should we negotiate surrender?"

"Never. Fire on the closest enemy ship."

All the Star Destroyers turned in a defensive position, all taking aim at the Irqatz ship nearest them. After several minutes of firing and receiving no return fire, the Admiral Orrisma began to wonder what exactly they had gotten themselves into.

Through the Force Sodan got the report from Sem, "Our Force shields are holding at one hundred percent General Var. We are successful at holding their attention."

"Well done Sem. Keep them occupied until we can board their command ship," Sodan told him in the same manner.

When their assault craft was above the bow of the Imperial command ship, the four generals sealed their space suits and prepared to board from the vacuum of space. The few dozen Irqatz with them did likewise. The doors opened and all fell silent as they made their way from the nose of the ship to the bridge.

Admiral Orrisma stood in disbelief as to what was happening. All he could say was, "Great gobs of bantha poodoo."

The guns were firing at the invasion army, but they could easily outmaneuver the relatively large blaster cannons. Plus the Admiral didn't want to tear apart his own ship.

"Equip three squads to intercept them before they get to the bridge," Orrisma commanded.

Before long, Sodan looked up to see twenty stormtroopers in space suits blocking their entryway.

Through the Force he alerted the others, "Heads up you guys. We've got company."

The troopers opened fire and the generals took evasive action, as did their Irqatz forces. Natalya planted her electrostaff into the ship and pushed off of it to propel her upward in a front flip toward the troopers. Rix copied her actions with his long sword. Zania used a grappling hook she attached to her sonic blaster to accelerate her ascent. She grabbed Sodan by the hand and took him with her.

Within a matter of minutes the troopers had been neutralized. Sodan signaled for the Irqatz to join them atop the bridge. There was an airlock that they all entered to gain access to the main part of the ship.

As they entered the bridge Sodan looked at Orrisma and said, "Hello Admiral. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask for your unconditional surrender."

Vergesso Prime was the largest planetoid in the Vergesso asteroid belt. It was here that the IBSA relieved all nine Imperial Star Destroyers of their weapons, supplies, and power. The IBSA had no intentions of killing the soldiers or leaving them stranded to die. They took everything from them except necessary life support and enough power to get them safely to Coruscant. The purpose of this whole battle was to make a statement to the Empire: the IBSA was not to be trifled with.

Admiral Orrisma surrendered with no little hesitation. But he didn't have much of a choice being surrounded by twenty ships with deflector shields powered by the Force. They were for all intents and purposes impenetrable. He did the reasonable thing, albeit very begrudgingly.

As the Star Destroyers were landing on Vergesso Prime, the five generals watched from the bridge of the Akul. One in the back turned tail and tried to jump into hyperspace before it could be fired upon.

Natalya could sense this. From the bridge she stated, "Oh no you don't."

Through the Force she could see the Star Destroyer inside and out. She located the hyperdrive generator. When she reached out her hand and closed her fist, the generator crumbled as if she was holding it in her palm. There would be no escape, only submission.

But the already built up inertia was carrying the Star Destroyer farther away than she anticipated. She reached out with the Force and grabbed a hold of it, desperately trying to pull it back into formation. She got it about halfway back but she had strained herself so much she became weak from Force exhaustion and collapsed to the floor.

Sodan and Rix took over and guided the ship back into position. Once it was lined up again, they helped Natalya back on her feet.

"You okay Angel?" Rix inquired with a concerned tone.

"Yeah I'm fine," she answered as she held on to Rix trying to regain her balance. "Just a little dizzy."

"Way to go sis!" Zania congratulated.

Sodan put a hand on her shoulder and commended, "Nice job Nats."

He still called her by her childhood nickname. But she didn't mind. In fact, it reminded her of the good old days when they were young and carefree. Things had changed so much.

Mira had recovered from the 'hospitality' she received from the inquisitors and was now fully involved with the current procedures. She was coordinating the Irqatz Forces as they commandeered as much supplies and useful equipment as they could take. Her organization was a great asset to the team. She was a careful and strategic planner. Always thorough, she made sure her assignments were completed properly. And this one was no exception.

Mira was working with Sodan to plan their next move. Meanwhile, Zania was receiving training from Sem regarding how to operate the ship. So Natalya decided to go for a walk around the Akul in an attempt to unwind from all the excitement. Rix followed after her.

They went up to the observation platform and watched as the asteroids collided and ricocheted off one another. Idle things like this brought Natalya a measure of serenity.

"Maybe it's ironic," she began contemplatively, "But I see the peace amidst this chaos. I can almost see an order, a pattern in the asteroids."

"I don't know how you do it, but you always see the bright side of everything," Rix observed.

She shrugged, "Well I learned to make the most of what I had."

"That reminds me," Rix said reaching into one of his many coat pockets. "I have something for you."

There was no telling what it could be, and she had learned by now that guessing was a waste of energy. It was usually something she couldn't even imagine.

This time he had a tediously strung piece of twine connected to a nexu's claw. Many times Natalya expressed that her favorite animal was a nexu, but she had never seen one in person before. Now he had made her a necklace from a claw of this magnificent creature.

"Rix it's amazing!" she exclaimed as she hugged him. "Where did you find it?"

He explained, "Apparently the nexu is native to Rhegium. I found it as I was following a squad of stormtroopers. I figured it would make a good souvenir."

"Well I love it. Thank you," she said as she put it around her neck.

Then Rix surprised her even more. He had a more serious tone when he took her hand and started, "Natalya, my Angel, my love, my life. I am not complete without you. So I ask that you accept this small gift. And in return, I would like to ask for your hand in marriage."

If it could have reached that far, Natalya's jaw would have dropped to the floor. She was rendered speechless. This was something that had always been in the back of her mind, but never more than speculation.

Natalya loved Rix, and it wasn't the blind infatuation she had for him when they were younger. She was aware of his faults. He was reckless, impatient, and she was annoyed by his condescending attitude toward Sodan. She knew he was slightly jealous of him.

But she had come to appreciate his good qualities as well. When it was just the two of them, he seemed like an entirely different person. He was kind and considerate, many times going out of his way to show her how much her cared.

She thought long and hard. After what seemed like an eternity to Rix she gave her reply, "I will accept on two conditions. First, that we not get married until after the IBSA has accomplished its purpose and is thusly dissolved."

"Agreed. And the second?"

"We don't tell the others."

"But why not? It's not like it's a secret," Rix argued.

"It brings up too much controversy and if the IBSA is going to succeed we need to be united. Now is no time to cause divisions among us," she stated adamantly.

"You're right. Okay I won't say a word about it," he consented. Then he pulled her close and asked, "So then is that a yes?"

She smiled at him, almost hoping she was dreaming, when she whispered, "Of course it's a yes."

Chapter 7

''You were my brother Anakin, I loved you!''

Sodan, Mira, and Coleman were in the tactical room. The latter had barely recovered from his torture but he insisted on being present for the next stage in the plans. Since his arrival Master Kcaj had spoken very little, if he'd spoken at all. He seemed to be absorbing his surroundings trying to piece together what exactly was going on. He had recognized Sodan and Mira immediately; Rix had taken some time and consideration to recall. Zania he knew well, as he had considered taking her as his padawan when she was ready. The Tholothian on the other hand, he knew very little about. He could remember seeing her at the temple, but he didn't know her.

He was looking forward to learning what these Jedi had in mind for their little war. So he patiently sat and observed the two tacticians at work.

''What can you tell me about this terrorist attack you witnessed on Coruscant?'' Sodan had asked Mira after some silent contemplation.

''I haven't been able to find much on the HoloNet but it seems like it was one of a series of three, and all of them have been reported to be caused by a former admiral in the Imperial navy; Marcus Demach. It appears he became disillusioned after the empire destroyed Camaas and has been leading a core world based rebellion. The building they destroyed on Coruscant was the housing in which the admiral that led the attack on Camaas lived. The admiral is reported to be MIA so far.'' Mira reported with a hint of curiosity to her voice. ''Are you planning to ally with him?''

''No.'' Sodan replied, a bit sternly.

Master Kcaj was a bit taken aback; sodan didn't seem to make any sense. ''If I may interject...'' he began. ''Wouldn't it be prudent to seek out allies? This man is an enemy of the empire, you can both help each other.'' Coleman pointed out.

'' 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'? No. I'm sorry master but this man is also our enemy. We aren't waging war against a ruler or government. We are fighting injustice, ultimately doing what the Jedi failed to do. We are not warriors we are policemen. We don't fight for any given leader or people. The galaxies pettiness does not affect our actions.'' Sodan was clearly passionate about what he had to say. It left Coleman in awe. ''Mira, if you could locate his base of operations that would be great.'' he then walked away. Master Kcaj knew why, he needed to clear his mind. Now that Coleman understood this scheme of these young ones, and who was behind it, he understood some of their actions that had left him previously confounded.

Sodan had been walking for several minutes when he came to the observation deck. He was about to walk in when he heard voices. Through the force, he could feel Natalya was in there and Rix was with her. He walked away, deciding to give them some privacy.

When he felt Natalya's surprise he stopped cold. He discreetly returned to the observation deck to make sure she was all right. He would later wish he hadn't. He wasn't meaning to eaves drop but he heard enough to deduce what had happened.

''So is that a yes?'' Rix was asking anxiously.

''Of course it's a yes.'' she replied.

Immediately Sodan left. He felt as though he had just violated his friends' privacy. Not that he had meant to, he just wanted to be sure she was ok. He soon felt he wasn't able to control the sudden rush of emotion both his own, and those he was feeling from Natalya.

He marched to the hanger bay and did what he always did when he was overwhelmed, worked on the reek's tooth. He had been randomly tinkering with the ships systems, which had turned out to be an Irqatz scouting vessel, when Sem walked into the hanger. Sem was regal, straight laced, and had an air of dignity about him. He wasn't always like this, in fact most of the time he was the exact opposite but he had taken his charge as the fleet's admiral very seriously.

''My lord, our men have finished stripping the stardestroyers of all unnecessary systems and we have begun to return the Imperials to their ships.'' Sem reported with a salute.

''Sem, I told you I'm not your king. So please don't give me any titles Sodan suits me well enough.'' he told the Irqatz man.

''Sir, isn't your name in fact a title? After all in our language it simply means 'son'.'' Sodan ignored him and continued tinkering.

Sem remained where he was silent for several minutes. When he spoke his question shock to Sodan. ''Do you love her?''

Sodan stared at the man for several minutes before answering.

''Not in a romantic sense, no. Natalya and I are just good friends.'' Sodan answered still trying to figure out what Sem was getting at.

''Then why did you assume I was referring to Natalya?'' Sem pointed out with a raised brow. Then he turned on his heels and walked away.

Sodan thought over what the man had just said. He admired Sem's wisdom. Sodan often allowed him to be an advisor of sorts for the IBSA. Was it possible Sodan had lied to himself about how he felt about Natalya? Of course the fact that he had just seen Natalya being proposed to could also explain his assumptions. Perhaps Sem was merely messing with him.

Sodan sighed and went back to tinkering

...

Rix and Natalya were sitting watching the asteroids, when suddenly Natalya spoke.

''Something is bothering Sodan.'' she said plainly as if it were more a thought then spoken idea.

''How do you guys do that?'' Rix bluntly inquired.

Natalya laughed. ''I'm not really sure. Sodan calls it our force bond. It's like we're twins.'' she looked to Rix as she said this. ''A couple species removed of course.'' she added.

''Funny you should say that.'' Rix said with a laugh. ''As far as I understand, Sodan is human. You are Tholothian, which has been miscatagorized as a 'sub human' species.''

''Miscatagorized?''

''Yes, miscatagorized. Genetically speaking Tholothian are no different than Humans, in fact the only difference is that your skin is more resistant to radiation, hence the orange hue. Such an attribute though, could be accounted for as merely an ethnic difference. Not a distinct genetic difference, such as the one that can be found in Zeltrons.'' Rix pointed out rather arrogantly.

''Was that a put down on Tholothians?'' Natalya asked, feigning insult.

''No, not at all. It was a put down on the scientific community who foolishly miscatagorized Tholothians.'' Rix corrected.

''You think you can do better?'' she dared

''I don't think, I know.'' he replied. They both laughed, and returned to star gazing.

…

Vader had left Naboo and arrived at Coruscant within an hour. He didn't even bother announcing himself as he strode into the imperial palace. Two imperial guards tried to block him from entering the throne room. He dealt with them swiftly strangling them both with the force. The door slid away to reveal a standing emperor Palpatine.

''Is there something troubling you, my _apprentice_?'' he asked, stressing the word apprentice, as if to put him in his place. ''There is great anger in you.''

In answer Vader lit his saber. Palpatine didn't even flinch. He calmly stood staring at his apprentice. Neither moved for several minutes.

''You have betrayed me my master.'' Vader finally said. Spitting out the contempt he felt for the man. the smell of his smoldering cape filled the air, setting an eerie forecast for what was to follow.

Vader struck at the emperor with full fury. The Emperor activated his own weapon and blocked the blow. He poured his hatred into every slash and parry; he either would kill the Emperor, or die trying.

The Emperor was very limber and his fighting style was aggressive. While Vader's remained cumbersome because of his restrictive armor. At this moment he remembers what Sodan had told him. The Emperor feared him. Vader didn't believe this. He had been clumsy and foolish. Yet, his master had not killed him. Vader suddenly felt a strong resurgence in the force. It strengthened him, empowered him. He could feel his bionic skeleton struggling to keep up with his movements.

He was able to move with the speed and agility of a younger man, and soon Vader was able to move from the defensive to the offensive. Beating into the emperors attacks with furious speed. Eventually Sidious's saber flew from his grasp. He laughed as he opened up on Vader with a volley of lightening. Suddenly his cybernetic body seized not responding. The stress from the fight as well as the electricity that now flowed through him caused the suit to fail him.

''If you must know, my young foolish apprentice, I have no intention of killing you'' Palpatine told him. Vader was stuck in a kneeling position before the sith lord. ''If I did, I certainly would have done so now. The attempt on your life on Naboo was merely a test. I want to ensure you have not grown stagnant in our victory.''

Palpatine walked to his throne and sat. He then called in the medical droids before continuing. ''I remember when my master first betrayed me. I thought I would kill him, but I was not ready. Neither is you my apprentice. You have a long way to go before you can defeat me. Now allow the medical droids to see to the suit. Afterward I have a task for you.''

Part 2- Firestorm

Chapter 7

''The invasion is on schedule, my lord.''

The stardestroyers exited hyperspace right before entering orbit of Coruscant. On the surface the imperial ground control was trying to make sense of the sudden arrival of the fleet. When they received the transition, they immediately sent some cruisers to retrieve the crews of the capital ships.

In the Imperial palace, Palpatine was seated on his illustrious throne. He was listening to Moff Tarkin as he detailed in full an initiative that would ensure peace amongst the world's ruled by the empire. In reality Tarkin was only a figurehead for the death star project, as Palpatine himself had been acquiring the resources for the weapon even before he'd been made chancellor. The intended audience, a conglomeration of senators, Moffs, and generals for the imperial navy, were sitting in chairs arranged in a semi circle around the throne. Before them all, Tarkin was proposing 'his plan'; the Tarkin initiative.

Through the force Palpatine could sense that the proposal was met with mixed emotions from both the senators and the Moffs. The admirals, on the other hand, genuinely loved the idea. Palpatine subtly implanted small ideas in the minds of those before him, influencing their minds in much the same way a puppeteer guides his puppets. By the time Tarkin was done speaking, Palpatine had caused the audience to completely turn around and whole heartedly believe that Tarkin's plan was the best chance for peace.

''This plan does seem a bit extreme, Moff Tarkin. Do you believe we really need to resort to such things to secure peace for the empire?'' Palpatine asked after Tarkin had finished.

Before Tarkin could reply, a senator from Telos Interrupted; ''With all due respect my lord, here in the core things may be as peaceful as ever, but in the outer rim territories rebels and malcontents are constantly springing up. This plan would not only help bring peace, it is in fact _necessary_ for peace.''

There were nods of agreement from the others present. They had taken the bait easier then he thought.

''Very well, Grand Moff Tarkin has my approval to proceed with his plan.''

''Thank you my lo-.'' he was interrupted by a chirp from the emperor's communicator. Palpatine looked to see who the transmission was from. Immediately he asked everyone to leave him, explaining that the call was urgent and of a personal nature. After everyone, Tarkin included, had left he answered.

The pale blue image of the imperial ground control officer appeared. ''My lord, we have a situation. An entire fleet arrived in orbit moments ago, and broadcast this message. It's trying to broadcast itself all over the HoloNet.''

''Let me see this message.''

Wordlessly the officer's image was replaced by the image of an unknown man. He was dressed in a sort of primitive finery. The bright colors suggested someone of importance. There was a small machine that was attached to the man's throat, mouth, and ears.

''Greetings people of the galactic Empire. My name is Sem Lang, and I represent the Irqatz people.'' the man's voice was mechanical as if it were a droid speaking. ''We simply wished to introduce ourselves and return this fleet you sent to us. We do not approve of such weapons, so you will notice they have been removed. That is all.'' the man bowed and the image dissolved, quickly being replaced by the ground control officer.

''I want the commanding officer before me immediately.'' Palpatine said calmly. ''I must ascertain what has transpired.''

Palpatine concluded the call, and then called his secretary.

''I want Lord Vader in here.'' he told her. ''Also, call the head of Imperial security.''

He then adjourned to his throne. His hands folded in front of him as he meditated on these events. When he reached out into the force, it seemed somehow to be less. He found this curious but decided to ignore it for now.

Something was astir out in the black of space, and he intended to find out what.

...

After sending the Imperial fleet back to Coruscant, the Irqatz fleet returned to Hav'i-lah. Their return was met with great pomp and fanfare. This had been the first time anyone outside the royal family had left the Irqatz homeworld in thirty years. Thus, to many this was history being made, and they planned to make the best of it.

The first ship to land was the Akul. It was the first ship of its kind, a capital ship powered entirely by the force. The Irqatz had never constructed a ship of such enormity. Its design reflected its seemingly primitive people, actually modeled after a large squid creature from Irqatz myth lore. After it landed the other cruiser class ships followed suit.

From the command bridge, Sodan saw the Irqatz people, his people, as they celebrated the return of their loved ones. He knew they would be anxious to hear from him, but he really felt uncomfortable with the situation. To them he was their prodigal son, their long waited restoration to the royal line. They believed he would lead them into a golden age. This, as well as the return of the force walker that had formed a symbiosis with him, had caused them to revere him. He wanted none of it.

In reality it was the Gizra, as they called the force walkers, who governed the Irqatz. The royal family simply provided themselves as symbiotes to allow the Gizra to live. It had been the Gizra who taught them how to use the force in the unique ways they were able to. It had also been the Gizra who had taught the Irqatz to create their force powered technology. In a way, the Gizra had created the Irqatz as they now existed.

This was one of the very first things Sodan had learned after arriving on Hav'i-lah. Next he learned that the Gizra inside him was the very last of his kind, and Sodan had nearly caused it death. Of course he had not been aware of it, but it explained his sudden ill and weak spells. Apparently there was a poison native to myrkr that he had encountered, in concentrated form the poison results in the immediate death of both the host and his Gizra. In its natural state it resulted in the slower death of the Gizra and significant disability to the host.

In fact, had it not been for Natalya's intervention, the Gizra would have died on Rhen Var, and Sodan would be brain dead.

All of this had been a lot to take in, and now the Irqatz wanted him to take his mothers place as ruler. He sighed deeply then left for the ships exit. He would have to make an appearance eventually.

Chapter 8

''I love democracy. I love the republic.''

Sem and Zania had been two of the first people to disembark from the Akul. Sem's family was waiting for them, and as soon as they saw each other they embraced each other. The Langs had treated Zania as if she was family ever since the young Jedi had arrived on the planet seeking refuge.

Between the Langs and Natalya's caring tutelage and understanding, she had nearly recovered from the effects of her tragic infancy. She had never felt more peace. Among her adopted family, she felt a sense of belonging. That was something that had eluded her, even among the Jedi.

She sighed. She knew that the peace wouldn't last. She had kept Sodan's secret for him, but she was not sure he would be able to stop Kado. If he failed, it would mean despair for all those close to him, and destruction for the galaxy as a whole. She refused to let the future destroy her present. She would enjoy the peace while it lasted, and accept the tragedies when they came.

The Langs left the landing site, beckoning for Zania to join them. She followed the Langs to their home, an adobe structure similar to what was found on Tatooine. Kya, Sem's wife had already prepared a meal for them to enjoy. They sat and ate as Sem related his adventures to his wife and child.

Zadera was three years old, and already it was clear he would be a powerful force user. The sage, a sort of priestly class among the Irqatz, were impressed with his remarkable affinity. He had in less than a week perfected the force technique his father had invented to communicate.

Deafness was a rare disability among the Irqatz, in fact of all the tribes Sem was the only one known to have it. As such they had a very limited and rudimentary form of sign language. That led Sem to develop his ability to use the force to communicate telepathically, and then teach this to others.

This made dinner with the Langs very bizarre. To an outsider, the room was absolutely dead with silence. In the force though, the conversation was very active. Sem was relating stories, mostly exaggerated, of his recent adventure in the stars. Zadera was fascinated and would often interrupt the story to ask a question. Most of them seemed strange and meaningless but Sem was patient with his son and would adequately explain the answer to every question and then continue with the story. Before they realized it a full two hours had passed.

Sodan was supposed to be addressing the people soon. Even though he refused to take the throne, a move Zania had mixed feelings about, he still would address the tribes of Irqatz on occasion to put them at ease. Today a large crowd had assembled at the amphitheatre to listen to him, after all he had just led there people into a war of sorts with the so called 'Galactic Empire'. Sem was a chieftain, and as such had seats that were reserved specifically for him and his family.

There were in all, eight tribes among the Irqatz. Each was governed by a chieftain, and the chieftains answered to the royals. The amphitheatre reflected this in its design. The seats formed a half circle around a small podium, which was set into the ground like a stadium floor. On this podium were 9 seats; the throne in the center with the chieftains seated on either side. When everyone had seated, the throne remained empty. From amongst the crowd Sodan stood and walked to the podium, still unsure what to say.

While at the temple he had the pleasure of meeting the ever eloquent Senator Bail Organa. Bail had been a friend to the Jedi, and often the order would have him speak to the padawan on the subject of politics. One of his more humorous lessons was on impromteau speeches. He had a simple three step system that made the perfect quick speech. It was thanks to this lesson that sodan had found the courage to speak.

The first step was to establish a good repore, such as with a compliment; ''I would like to thank you all for coming today, and for the hospitality you have shown me and my friends.''

The second step was to relate something personal, as if to make the people your speaking to feel like they're a close friend; ''When we first arrived here, we were lost and without a home. YOU took us in, and adopted us as your own. Even though I have not accepted the throne, you still continue to extend us your aid.''

The third and final step was to remind them why your there, not because they may have forgotten, but to show that it was important enough for you to remember; ''You have taught us so much, and I intend to honor those teachings. Your profound sense of justice has motivated me and my friends to lead you into this expansion of the Irqatz people; not to make war, but so that you may teach other races true peace.''

Sodan bowed, and returned to his seat in the crowd. From where she sat Zania could feel the emotions of the crowd. She knew he hadn't meant to, but he had won the people's hearts. Zania could see how dangerous he would be if he were to take the throne.

Sodan had taken the young girl into his confidence, along with a sage named Lu Kral. He would often seek their joint advice on how his actions may lead in the future. The fact that he could become the monster called Kado haunted him incessantly. Kral had been a valuable asset, as it was he who had been able to heal the Gizra fully from the after effects of the poison. Kral had also been training Sodan how use the Gizra consciously, as well as how to communicate with it. Though he had not been taking to it well. Kral often blamed Sodan's Jedi training for his apparent inability to use the Gizra.

Zania could see Kral in his seat watching sodan as the crowd dispersed, the occasional youngling running to him and asking him a million questions. It all was peaceful; Zania only hoped it could stay this way.

Chapter 9

''There is a great disturbance, in the force.''

Darth Vader was in a private medical ward. He had been strapped to an operating table as droids went about repairing his life support suit. A great deal of damage had been inflicted on the suit by his exertion in the force. He had nearly destroyed himself. It was obvious to him now that if he were to make another attempt on the emperor's life, he would not be able to do so alone.

No, he would need an ally. Someone equally powerful, but a servant to him. Someone loyal to a fault. Someone who believed in destroying the Emperor as much as Vader himself did. He needed Sodan Var.

It was obvious to the dark lord, Sodan's profound need for justice would prevent him from betraying Vader, and he was obviously powerful to have created such a convincing illusion. If Sodan could be turned to see things as Vader now did, if he could be shown the truth that had caused Anakin Skywalker to join the Sith, then he would be a great asset. First, though, Vader needed to find the mysterious Jedi rebel.

Vader was in the middle of making some design modifications to his armor when Mas Ameda's visage appeared on the holocron. The Emperor's aide had begun to show his age. Talk amongst those in palatine's inner circle was that the Chagrian would retire soon.

''Lord Vader, the Emperor would like to see you in his office. Immediately.'' without waiting for a response, the image disappeared.

Vader used the force to raise the operating table upright. He was to continue being a slave to the emperor, a subservient henchman. He would never be free of his chains. He had been a slave all his life. First to the huts. Then to his own fear, that is fear of change. Now, he was a slave to the cruelest master. A master without mercy, without enough pity to end Vader's suffering entirely. Through strength my chains are broken, Vader recalled.

As if on cue the restraints released. He walked to a balcony that over looked the cityscape. From the tower that housed his medical equipment he could see the imperial palace. _Sidious won't always be my master_ Vader thought to himself. He then leapt from the balcony, and landed in a speeder that passed by. Literally grabbing up the occupants and throwing them out, he commandeered the vehicle. He redirected the speeder for the palace, sat back and allowed the speeders navigational droid pilot the vehicle.

When he arrived at the throne room, he found that he was not the only one called before the emperor. Newly appointed Grand Moff Tarkin was present, as well as the stout admiral Orrisma, and the tall blue alien; Mas Ammeda. This was indeed going to be a strange meeting.

Palpatine had the door sealed behind Vader and the two imperial guards moved outside to afford them more privacy. All the windows had been tinted in a way that no one could see in or out. As such the room was very dark, lending itself to the ambiguity that surrounded this meeting. Vader stood, while the rest had taken to sitting. After he was confident they were alone Palpatine looked to Mas Ammeda, who began.

''Just short of two hours ago, an entire fleet of stardestroyers arrived unexpectedly. When they arrived a transmission was sent to the planet and has been aggressively trying to broadcast itself through the holo net.''

''Has imperial security been able to stop it?'' Tarkin interrupted.

''They are working to that ends as we speak.'' Mas Ammeda answered then continued. ''The transmission was from a society of beings that appear human, though we have not confirmed this. They simply said they returned this fleet to us, striped of armaments and navigation systems. The whole fleet had been programmed for a one way jump to Coruscant from Vergesso.''

Darth Vader looked to the admiral who had been silent up to this point. Vader knew now why Orrisma was here. It had been Orrisma who was sent after the Jedi who had escaped the inquisitorious. It had been Orrisma who was last reported to be at Vergesso. Orrisma, the short gingerly man, had allowed his fleet to be stripped naked and sent home running.

Vader raised his hand in a clenching gesture. Orrisma's wind pipe closed, and he fell to the for gasping for air. ''You have failed me, admiral. This will not be forgiven.''

''Lord Vader, release him!'' both Tarkin and the emperor said in unison. He complied begrudgingly.

Orrisma, now able to breath, stood and brushed his uniform off.

''Now admiral, if you have composed yourself, would you care to explain your actions?'' Palpatine said calmly.

''Yes in fact I would. We were outnumbered and out gunned, by an enemy no one has ever encountered. Through my actions, not only did everyone survive the encounter, but we also gained valuable Intel on this new nemesis.'' he glared vengefully at Vader as he added. ''Something even lord Vader would have trouble accomplishing.''

Vader stared the man down, no one could see his expression through his helmet, but everyone could feel the hatred flowing from him. Orrisma stared back, undeterred. Finally, after several minutes, Palpatine interrupted the stare down.

''We will extend our hands in peace to this new people. They obviously have technology superior to ours, perhaps we can learn from them.'' Palatine's response brought shock to everyones faces. Even Vader's expressionless helmet seemed to carry this sentiment.

''With all due respect, my lord. Haven't these people allied themselves with Jedi fugitives? The Jedi no doubt would have corrupted their opinion of us.'' Tarkin replied after recovering from the shock.

''All the more reason for us to extend peace to these people. It will cause them to doubt what they may have heard.'' Mas Ammeda interjected, receiving a nod of approval from the Emperor.

The Emperor stood, and the rest followed suit. ''I have assignments for all of you.'' Palpatine began. ''Grand Moff Tarkin, you and admiral Orrisma will return to the maw installation. There you will see to the completion of the project. Lord Vader as my executor of justice, you are to hunt down the rebel terrorist known as Demach. He has become a nuisance to me, and I wish to see him dead. Finally, Mas Ammeda, my friend, I want you to personally lead the peace delegation. I cannot trust this to anyone else.'' Having received their assignments everyone left, meeting adjourned. No one, not even Vader inquired as to the real reason for the Empire extending peace. If they had, Palpatine would have insisted they knew the reason and asked them to leave. He would tell no one that recently his powers over the force had declined. No one, especially his misguidedly begrudging apprentice could know of his weakness. He had a feeling that somehow these Irqatz knew what had happened, and probably caused it themselves.

Chapter 10

"Attachment leads to jealously. The shadow of greed, that is"

Sodan had already left the ship and was preparing for his public address. Mira had led Coleman Kcaj off the Akul and to the Irqatz palace so she could prepare a room for him. Natalya wanted to stay and make sure all the stolen goods from the Imperial fleet were safely unloaded.

When she was finished overseeing, she went to prepare herself for Sodan's speech. After they first landed she heard all kinds of noise and celebration outside the ship. Now it was relatively quiet; any noise she heard was distant.

Rix had stayed on the ship as well. He had put on a fresh change of clothes and was preparing himself to make his appearance. In his mind, he was deserving of a hero's welcome.

Natalya encountered him in one of the hallways as she was disembarking. She chuckled at his vain personality. He had always thought rather highly of himself and wanted others to think the same thing.

"How do I look?" he inquired. "Be honest."

She looked him over. He was straightening his black vest that he wore over his white, button-up, long sleeve shirt. His black pants had been pressed and were crisp and clean. It was obvious that his brown, knee-high boots had been recently polished. He looked more like a business man than a general returning from a battle.

Natalya smiled at him and rolled her eyes. She tousled his hair as she answered, "Same as always."

"That good huh?" he bragged as he attempted to put his hair back in its original place.

"Come on Rix let's go. Everybody else left us behind," she urged rather impatiently.

"I'm right behind you Sunshine."

As they descended the ramp Rix prepared to bask in the adulation of the natives. He was disappointed to see they had all left and were now gathering in the stadium to hear Sodan speak. He folded his arms in dismay as he pouted, "Where's our welcome?"

"They probably got tired of waiting for you to change your clothes," Natalya teased.

He shook his head and started walking toward the ornate palace where the five generals lived under the protection of the royal family. Sodan demanded that if he was going to accept the invitation to stay there, his friends would accompany him. The Irqatz, being a generous and hospitable people, were more than happy to oblige.

Natalya was torn once again. She wanted to hear Sodan's address, but she didn't want Rix to be sour about his lack of recognition. Following after him, she decided to try talking some sense into him.

"What are we, chopped heyblibber?" Rix asked rhetorically. "We did just as much work as he did. Why does he get all the credit?"

Natalya defended her friend, "Sodan is one of them Rix. His mother was their leader and he is an heir to their throne. Surely you must understand how they feel."

"I suppose. But a little recognition would be nice."

"We don't do this for the recognition. We do it because it's the right thing to do."

"How do we know it's the right thing though? I mean, we have been doing stuff like this for ten years. We haven't really made a lot of progress. It seems like a waste of time," he complained.

Natalya said confidently, "You have to trust in Sodan. He knows what he's doing."

"Are you sure about that?" Rix doubted.

Natalya fell silent. She had followed Sodan's lead her whole life. Never had the lead her astray, but she couldn't help but see Rix's point of view. Maybe he had a point. What if the IBSA was without real purpose? As they approached the palace, she was beginning to doubt Sodan for the first time in her life.

Chapter 11

"Love has blinded you?"

That night Natalya was awakened by a noise outside her room. She rolled over on her pillow thinking she imagined it. Then she heard it again; it was a knock on the door.

"Who could be...my door...this hour...better be important," she muttered to herself as she got out of bed.

It was a chilly night, so she put on a silk robe over her night dress. When she opened the door she found Rix standing in the hallway, quite awake and rather excited.

"Rix what could possibly be so important?" she yawned.

"Come on I want to show you something," he beckoned.

She rubbed her eyes and protested, "But it's the middle of the night. Whatever it is can't it wait until morning?"

"No," was his short reply. "Now come on."

He took her by the hand and led her across the hallway into his room. Then he sat her down on the bed and told her to close her eyes. When she complied, she almost fell asleep again.

"Okay you can open your eyes," he told her.

As she did he opened the curtains to his window, revealing one of the most beautiful things she had seen in a long time.

Immediately she stood up and walked to the window. She saw the three moons of Hav'i-lah, all in diagonal alignment. Usually they were spread across the sky, but every so often you could see them line up just like tonight. The light they gave reflected off the fountain pool in the courtyard below. It was truly a magical moment.

"Oh Rix it's amazing!" she exclaimed much more awake than she had been moments ago.

Rix nodded in agreement. "I just happened to glance outside and see it. And I knew I couldn't keep it to myself."

"Well thank you."

He was standing behind her and put his arms around her as he repeated, "Thank you, for sharing this moment with me."

…

The crisp cool air filled Sodan's lungs. On these cold Hav'i-lah nights the sky was so clear; you could see further then most telescopes in Coruscant. It reminded Sodan of his crazed insomnia filled nights on Rhen Var. He would sit in the snow staring at the stars so long that Natalya swore he would freeze himself to death one day.

Today though he wasn't looking upward. He was too busy to be stargazing. He only vaguely noticed the three moons peculiar alignment as he was loading the Reeks Tooth with about a week's worth of cargo. He was so involved in his task he didn't notice Sem, who'd been standing nearby for several minutes just watching.

''Where are you going? You've only just arrived.'' Sem finally spoke, startling Sodan.

''There's something I have to do. It may make a great difference in the galaxy.'' He answered.

Sem shook his head, and placed a hand on Sodan's shoulder. ''Sometimes we become so consumed with saving people that we lose ourselves in the process. You're a good man Sodan, but no man can fix the problems in our galaxy. You will often find that in solving one problem you create another.''

Sodan sighed. He knew what Sem said was true. He also knew the cost of loosing himself. He found himself wishing Betl was still alive. He needed his old masters advice.

''Go. Do what you must Sodan. Then, when you return, I beg you to settle down. No one was meant to live this life you made for yourself.'' Sem told him finally after a brief pause. He then turned and walked back to the village.

Sodan watched as the Irqatz man walked away. He felt himself being griped by an inexplicable sadness, as he finished loading the ship. Within moments he was ready to take off. He silently went about programming his destination into the navi-computer. Naboo needed him right now, more accurately the governor needed him.

Chapter 12

"Jedi don't have nightmares."

Rix awoke the next morning in a cold sweat. He was haunted again by the same dream he had seen on Rhegium; a monster named Kado. Unsure of its meaning, he paced around the room trying to remember why that seemed familiar. Finally he sat down on the floor and meditated.

Suddenly, it came to him. He could hear a little girl's voice echoing the words, "Kado is there Sodan." The voice came from none other than Zania. He knew she would be his best bet at finding out who, or what, this Kado is. He immediately got dressed and went to look for her.

She was sitting on the side of the fountain in the middle of the palace gardens. It wasn't far from the Lang's home which was a two story cube shape with a smaller pyramid-like room above as the third floor. The pyramid shaped room was an observation room made from transparisteel. It had offsetting corners to the floors below. Their house was the only one of this design on Hav'i-lah.

As Rix approached her he could tell she was communicating with Natalya through the Force, since she appeared to be giggling for no reason. The girl was still young and playful, but no one could make her laugh like Natalya could. Then she suddenly had a more serious demeanor.

He was about to announce his presence when without opening her eyes she observed, "I can tell you are confused Rix."

He stood looking at her, still in amazement at the brilliance and insight of the young girl.

"What's wrong? Nexu got your tongue?" she questioned with a sly grin. Then she motioned for him to sit down by her.

"Sorry," he began, "I'm just not used to asking a girl sixteen years younger than me for advice."

She chuckled at his lack of humility. Then before he could continue she interrupted, "You want to know about Kado."

Rix hadn't attempted to communicate with her through the Force so he was still dumbfounded that she knew so much. Finally he was able to speak, "Yes. So what is this Kado? Is it a person, a thing? Whatever it is, it's dangerous and I need to watch for it."

Then Zania gave a short reply, "You are a Kado Rix."

This comment stunned Rix. Was she saying he was going to turn into this monster? He was still puzzled so he inquired further, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you are a Kado. So is Sodan and Sem and Zadera," she elaborated. "But I am not. Neither is Mira nor Natalya..."

Rix stopped her, "So what are you saying by that?"

Zania rolled her eyes at his ignorance before responding, "Kado is the Irqatz word for 'boy'."

"Oh I see," he said thoughtfully. "But this Kado that I saw in a vision was a name of somebody. Do you know who it is?"

Zania betrayed no emotion on her face as she simply said, "Yes, I do."

"Well who is it?" he pressed.

She refused to tell him, as she had been sworn to secrecy. Then suddenly it came to Rix. He looked at her and concluded, "Its Sodan isn't it?"

Zania refused to look at him, but this only made him more certain of his assumption. Then he asked one final question, "What will happen to him?"

Then she looked him in the eye. Rix could sense the gravity of the situation when she answered, "I'm not sure. But I fear for him."

Rix got up and left without a word. He had thought perhaps this Kado was an enemy of the IBSA. Never would he have guessed that this monster was right among them. Now he was at a loss about what to do. Kado had to be stopped, but how? The last thing Rix wanted to do was to kill Sodan, especially because of how highly Natalya regarded him. He would have to tell her the truth about her friend eventually. If he didn't, her life could be endangered.

Chapter 13

''What if it is true? And the people are dying?''

Moff Nial walked through the hall of the palace. He needed to clear his mind of the stress of recent days. The recent crash in the banking system had caused a great stir among the people of Naboo. Some, even among the higher classes, were now losing their homes and were unable to buy their own food. Nial had been giving food from his own table, but his own supply wasn't sufficient to meet the rising demand.

When he found himself in the central garden, he took a seat and tried to let his surroundings relax him. The only other person around was an elderly man who served as a gardener. The old man was trimming some shrubbery. The sound of the shears reminded Nial of home; when he was a poor boy in the palace of Alderaan. He too had served as a gardener. Bail Organa had been kind enough to help the boy progress. Even paying for Nial to go to the academy. It was because of Bail that Nial had decided to take up politics. He hoped that he would be able to honor senator Organa through his actions.

The old man sat next to him and wiped sweat from his brow. ''Too bad maintaining a government isn't like keeping a garden.'' the old man said with a sigh.

Nial raised a brow. ''What do you think? I've managed to Mess things up pretty well haven't I?''

The old man let out a throaty chuckle. ''Son, I've lived under many rulers in my life. I've been enslaved, lived in anarchy; I've lived on separatist worlds, republic worlds, imperial worlds, and some worlds that no one knows about. Through it all I can honestly say you haven't messed anything up.''

Nial found himself laughing now. Not because he found anything funny, but because it seemed like the thing to do. Once he started he found he felt much better. He could relax now.

''Thank you'' he told the old man. ''What's your name, sir?''

''Miles. Just Miles.''

''Well Miles, you are too kind. I just got done speaking with Corescant. They declared Naboo in a state of emergency, their sending a specialist. This bank collapse has hit everyone hard.''

''I know and I'm sorry for that.'' Miles replied sadly.

Nial laughed as he replied. ''Don't be, this was an act of rebellion. Nothing you could control.''

Nial's communicator chirped. He excused himself and left the garden. The old man continued sitting for a while, then returned to work. Eventually Sodan shed the form of the old man and returned to the ship. He had worked to do.

The next morning an imperial shuttle and two freighters arrived in orbit. The shuttle landed in the courtyard of the palace. A crowd gathered quickly. Among them was Sodan who had taken Miles' form again. Several minutes past before the shuttles hatch opened, revealing the empires designated 'expert'. Immediately Sodan recognized the man and had to keep his anger contained. This wasn't good at all. There was only one reason the Empire would send Admiral Orrisma; genocide. He was an unknown as an admiral, but Zania had been able to hack into his personal record were a more colorful past could be found. He had formerly been imperial Intelligence, and had a record full of death, and destruction. His sudden transfer to the imperial navy and quick rise through the ranks had been at Palatine's personal orders.

Sodan pushed his way through the crowd. He had to warn Nial and quickly.

Nial was walking to greet Orrisma. They exchanged handshakes as Nial introduced himself. ''Welcome to Naboo. I am Moff Nial, the Governor of this world.''

''Yes, I know. Now tell me where I can land the freighters. I want to set up the food bank ASAP.''

''Well, the far-'' he was interrupted as Sodan burst through the crowd. ''Miles? What's wrong''

''You know this... peasant?'' Orrisma sneered.

Nial ignored him. Miles walked feebly to Nial's side. ''My lord, with all due respect. This Imperial agent isn't to be trusted.''

Orrisma punched Miles in the side, and then raised his blaster to the man. Nial thinking quickly put himself in the path of the man's blaster. There were several minutes when nothing happened. Finally, Orrisma lowered the weapon.

''Those are some strong accusations peasant.''

''He didn't mean anything by it. He's just my gardener.'' Nial said before anyone could speak.

Orrisma shoved past Nial and picked Miles by the neck. Nial drew his own blaster and pointed it at Orrisma's head. The nearby security followed suit. Orrisma acquiesced, and dropped the old man.

''You need to leave. Now.'' Nial ordered sternly.

''The Emperor will hear of this.'' Orrisma Threatened. ''Your food will be delivered outside the city.'' he then boarded the shuttle and left.

Nial helped Miles to his feet. Everyone left the courtyard, unsure of what to expect. Nial helped the old man to the garden, where they sat on a bench.

''Why'd you do that?'' Miles asked.

''Because no one needed to die. Not today.'' Nial answered. ''So... Why don't you trust the admiral?''

''He didn't smell right.'' Miles answered.

Nial looked at the elderly man with a raised eyebrow. ''Anyone ever mention that you're crazy?''

''Nope, they usually just try to have me committed.'' Miles said with a laugh.

Chapter 14

''Death is a natural part of life.''

Natalya was walking through the village looking for Sodan. No one had seen him for several days and she was worried. Especially now, given what Rix had told her about Kado. No good could possibly come of this, she was certain.

Earlier this morning she had noticed the Reeks tooth was missing. Sodan must have taken it somewhere and if anyone would know where, that would be Sem Lang. She was headed to the Lang's residence when she ran into Zania and little Zadera. They were playing by the fountain and pretended not to notice her. When she was close enough the scooped up as much water as they could and threw it at her. They broke out in laughter when Natalya realized she was now drenched.

''You appear to be all washed up sis.'' Zania chuckled. ''I'm not allowed to tell you were Sodan is, Sem has to do that.'' she added.

Natalya tried not to be shocked. She had known the young Togruta for a long time yet she still was surprised by how much the little girl knew. She started to ask were Sem was, but Zania was already gesturing her toward his direction.

As Natalya was leaving, Zania called out after her. ''Next time you wanna go swimming don't forget to change into a bathing suit.'' both the younglings broke out in laughter.

Natalya was near a small market when Sem rounded the corner. They nearly collided, but Natalya side stepped at the last moment. The sudden motion shook Sem from his thoughts.

''Sem, where is Sodan? No one has seen him for several days now, it's not like him to be gone so long.'' She inquired demanding his attention.

''He left for Naboo. Three days ago.''

''Naboo? Why'd he go there?''

''Some lessons can't be taught, they can only be learned. Sodan has one such lesson to learn.''

''He can't be out there alone! He's in danger. There's someone out to destroy him.''

Sem raised an eyebrow but left the question unasked. Instead he returned to his previous task. ''I couldn't keep him from going, and I can't keep you from following. There is a scout vessel similar in design to your Reek's Tooth in the spaceport. You may borrow this if you wish.'' with that Sem left.

...

Miles was just outside of Theed when he reassumed Sodan's identity. The Reek's Tooth was a kilometer out, in the marshlands. He needed to find out what Orrisma's game was. What was he planning? Once he boarded the Reeks tooth it became clear something was wrong. There were several proximity alarms set off, and the ships cloak had been deactivated. He cautiously mad his way to the bridge. When he arrived he knew he want alone, but his guest wasn't a danger. Well, not to him anyway.

Natalya was sitting in the pilot's chair. She turned to face him. She seemed slightly irritated.

''What are you doing here?!'' They both said in unison.

''I asked first.'' Natalya insisted.

''No you didn't.'' he argued.

Natalya gave him a look he was unaccustomed to receiving from her. It was the look a mother gave a child who had just back talked. For some reason she wasn't happy with him.

''I wanted to see for myself.'' He told her finally.

''See what exactly?'' she demanded. It was unlike her to be so short with him. He made note of this for future reference.

''What are we doing Natalya?'' He asked his tone genuine.

Natalya's face softened. ''We're trying to make the galaxy a better place.'' She assured him.

''Are we though? Natalya, people are dying... because of me. Because of what I've set into motion. I came here to see if it's worth it. Worth all the pain, the suffering.''

She contemplated this for some time, then finally she asked; ''Why Naboo? There are plenty of other worlds. Why one on the opposite side of the galaxy?''

''Nial. There's something different about him. He's an Imperial, but he's not evil like the Emperor. If there are more like him, then we are causing undue pain to good men.''

''Is that why you want to capture Demach?''

In answer Sodan shook his head. Demach may be fighting an Evil emperor, and his intentions may be as pure as a child's innocence. His actions though, were careless. He didn't care who died in his attacks. He was only concerned with vengeance.

Sodan felt a strong pain through the force. Its source was nearby. Something had happened in Theed.

Sodan turned to Natalya, and removed her headdress.

''You'll need to blend in.'' He explained. ''Come with me.''

They both made for Theed. When they were near, Sodan assumed the form of Miles. Things had changed quite a bit in the few hours since he'd left. Everyone seemed ill, as if near death. Miles cursed.

So this is what Orrisma was up to. He'd poisoned the food. Instead of making the supply meet the demand, he did the exact opposite. He would wipe out a third of Naboo's population to save a few credits.

When they arrived at the square they saw Nial watching with clenched fists. Miles lead Natalya to the Moffs side.

''You were right old man, he did smell funny.'' Nial said with a forced laugh.

''It's not your fault my lord. You couldn't have known.''

Nial took a measured breath. He had been clenching his teeth. ''Who's your friend, Miles?''

''Someone who can help.'' he replied with a smile.

''So-Miles, I've never done anything on this scale. I can barely help one person.'' she interjected nervously.

''She can help.'' Miles insisted. ''She's a healer.''

Chapter 15

''To cheat death is a power only one has mastered. But together we can discover the secret.''

At Sodan's insisting Natalya decided to try. Sodan often said that if you never challenged yourself, you couldn't better yourself. This would certainly be a challenge. Nial had her sit in the square, while people gathered the sick children, insisting if anyone was to be cured it should be them.

Natalya focused on gathering strength from the force. Her healing technique was one learned by instinct, discovered when Sodan had nearly died. Later, the Irqatz had taught her to use it more proficiently. In her mind it seemed simple. Betl had taught her that the force was created by life, and it in turn helped sustain life. So if she could focus enough energy on say a person, then the force would be able to aid the body's natural healing process. Speeding it up to uncanny proportions.

Her first 'patient' was a young toddler. The little girl was barely conscious. Through the force Natalya could tell the she was minutes from death. She focused on the youngling, her slowing heart beat, the commotion of her failing immune system. Searching through the force until she found what she needed, the midichlorians. She laid her hand on the girl's forehead. Allowing the force to use her body as a conduit, force energy poured into the girl's body. The girl coughed as the midichlorians went to work. Slowly color returned to the girl's skin.

She was beginning to return to full health, when suddenly her temperature spiked, foam poured from her mouth, and she began to shake uncontrollably. Within seconds the toddler was cold and lifeless.

The failure hit Natalya hard. Miles sat next to her and put a consoling arm around her.

''I'm sorry.'' she whispered staring at the lifeless figure.

''You're not quitting yet.'' Miles informed her. ''The girl isn't quite dead yet. Her body has merely stopped working.''

Natalya looked at him curiously. ''I'll try.''

''No you won't. You will simply do.''

She knelt by the child, placing her hands on the girls chest. Red colored energy shot from her hands into the child. Nothing happened. She tried again. The girl shook to life coughing as if she had swallowed too much water. Every one cheered as Natalya helped the girl to her feet, and lead her to her parents.

Faith restored, Natalya proceeded to heal the children one at a time. It was well in to the night before she had finished with the children. In the mean time Nial's security force had removed all the contaminated food stuffs. Nial himself had, through unofficial channels, cashed in on nearly every favor ever owed him until he had a team of medical professionals developing a cure.

It was nearly the morning. Nial had provided Natalya with a room where she could rest. He then went to the garden where he could calm himself. Miles was already hard at work weeding around the fountain.

''You don't have to do that you know.'' Nial told him.

''Yes I do, it is my job after all.''

''You know what I meant.''

Sodan stood, shedding his guise. He then walked over and joined Nial on the bench. There was a silence for a long while as both of them just looked up at the stars.

''When I was young I used to look up for hours. I never found anything so peaceful. Life was easier back then.'' Sodan commented.

''What changed?''

''Sadly I did. I became jaded by this idea of peace that didn't exist.''

Nial considered for a while. ''You and your friend, are you Jedi?''

''Yes. And no.'' Sodan said with a laugh. ''It just depends on what you think a Jedi is.''

''My mentor told me that Jedi were guardians, defending justice. They are powerful warriors.'' Nial replied.

''No. We are not warriors. In fact we have nothing to do with war. We are healers, teachers, but above all we protect that which we value most.'' Sodan corrected.

''What is that exactly?'' he inquired.

''Life. It's the most beautiful thing, mysterious and fragile. It comes in innumerable forms. Ultimately life is the source of our power, so we use our power to protect it.''

Nial found this interesting. He'd only known of Jedi as the warriors who fought in the clone wars. He found this idea to be something more desirable. They both sat watching the infinite cosmos. Then finally Nial asked the question that had been jumping around in his head.

''Are you going to destroy the Emperor?''

''No. I had thought originally that we would, but then I saw what I would become if I pursued that course. In the end it wasn't worth the cost.''

Sodan stood, and left Nial on the bench. In the morning he roused Natalya, and they both returned to Hav'i-lah.

Chapter 16

"There is no ignorance, there is Knowledge

Mira had been doing research for more than three standard hours. Sodan had asked for a report by day's end and she wanted to give him as much Intel as she could find about this Rebel terrorist Demach. Relatively little was known about him, only his recent campaign against the Empire. Mira's mind was becoming full of useless information and her eyes were becoming heavy from her tireless effort.

Coleman Kcaj walked into the tactical room of the palace to check on her progress. He inquired, "So how is your work coming young one?"

She looked up from the star charts to see the former Jedi Council member standing in the doorway. He had an air of confidence that he carried with him, and Mira found his experience as a Jedi Master to be quite inspiring. He had great wisdom, and she admired this very much. Every opportunity she got she would ask for his advice on how to proceed with certain assignments.

"Hello Master Kcaj," she greeted. "It's going fairly well considering the circumstances. I've compiled everything I could find on this terrorist and I believe I'm ready to present it to Sodan."

"Well done Mira," Coleman commended.

Mira looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you Master Kcaj."

"Something's troubling you," he observed.

"Yes," she sighed. "Back when we were Jedi, it seemed so easy. We held to our ideals and fought for peace. Now it seems we aren't peace keepers but reformers. I don't doubt in Sodan's motives or abilities at all, we just see things differently. I've been a Jedi as long as I can remember and he is so much more than that. I just don't always understand his methods and reasons."

Master Kcaj nodded slowly before he responded, "I understand your confusion. Without the Jedi Order, I've lived the last ten years trying to decide what is worth fighting for anymore. Nothing came close to doing the amount of good the Jedi could do. And I still cling to the Jedi way of life, as it is all I know. But I think Sodan is on to something. After some thought, I've decided to stay and help your cause. I think I have finally found purpose in my life again."

"I'm glad to hear you will be staying Master Kcaj," Mira expressed.

"Would you like some assistance with preparing your presentation?" Coleman offered.

"Any help would be most appreciated Master."

Chapter 17

"There is no passion there is serenity."

"Come on kiddo," Natalya urged, "We're going to be late if you keep goofing off."

"I'm coming sis," Zania said with an exasperated tone as she pranced down the hallway.

Mira was due to give her report on the terrorist Demach and they were going to devise a plan to track him down. Sodan was adamant about finding him, but Natalya didn't understand why. Still, she was certain he had a purpose in mind.

Zania had caught up with her. In all innocence she looked up at Natalya and asked, "So are you really going to marry him?"

Natalya stopped in her tracks and turned to the Togruta girl. The only response she could think of was, "What?"

"You know what," Zania replied with her arms akimbo. "Rix gave you that necklace didn't he? Then he asked you to marry him. You hesitated, but eventually you said yes."

Natalya could only say, "How did you-"

"I know more than you think I do sis," she explained. "I see and hear and feel things others cannot. Through the Force, I can sense emotions, thoughts, words, and actions of others more than any Jedi ever could. This is my blessing, and my burden."

"Well I always knew you were unusually smart but I guess sometimes I just forget. In my mind I still see you as that little girl who thought she was an Akul," Natalya reminisced.

Zania chuckled at the memories that had been triggered. Then she realized what Natalya was doing and told her, "Hey don't try and change the subject. You never answered my question."

"Well if you know so much then why do I need to answer you?" Natalya asked slightly annoyed.

"Because," Zania replied, "I want to hear you say it."

Natalya consented, "Fine. Yes I do plan on marrying him. But not for awhile."

"I knew it," Zania exclaimed with a grin.

"But I don't want you telling anybody," Natalya instructed, "especially Sodan."

"Telling me what?" Sodan inquired as he walked around the corner.

His voice startled Natalya. She had been so preoccupied with keeping Zania quiet that she didn't even notice Sodan was nearby.

Zania went ahead and kept walking but she turned around to tell Natalya, "I don't need to tell him. He already knows."

Sodan raised an eyebrow as he waited for an explanation. Natalya stammered to say something, but all she could really do was hang her head in frustration.

Sodan made an assumption, "It's about Rix isn't it?"

She nodded in reply. Then she added, "I should have known I couldn't hide anything from my Force twin."

Sodan faced her directly and put his hands on her shoulders as he stated, "It's your decision. Even if I don't agree with it, I won't interfere. You don't need me to look after you anymore. I trust you will make the right choice."

She smiled gratefully and they both walked to the tactical room to hear Mira's report. She was not about to disappoint.

Chapter 18

"Concentrate all fire on that super stardestroyer."

The tactical room had a holoprojector about two meters in diameter and a half of a meter tall. A semi-circular table went around one side of it. Sem, Sodan, Rix, Natalya, and Zania had all taken their seats. They had recently added one on the end for Coleman Kcaj. The seat between Zania and Coleman was vacant, as its occupant, Mira, was currently standing at the podium facing the holoprojector and the table.

Behind the podium was a large screen for technical readouts and data. This is where Mira displayed all the information she had found.

The room was dead silent as she chose to give her report through the Force, out of consideration for Sem.

After she had given a detailed report she summed it up as follows, "Marcus Demach has so far made three attacks on the Empire, and we have reason to believe he will continue. The one witnessed by Natalya, Zania, Master Kcaj, and myself was the most recent. But in all three cases his attacks were against someone he had been nursing a particular grudge for. His revenge, however, encompassed more than just his target. This shows he is a potential threat to innocents as well, and therefore we have good reason to apprehend him."

"Thank you for the informative report Mira," Sodan acknowledged. "Do you have any Intel on where Demach currently is?"

"Nothing confirmed as of yet," she responded. "However, I do have a lead on his next possible attack."

Master Kcaj nodded and urged, "Go on."

"According to HoloNet," Mira elaborated, "Demach was exposed by Mas Ammeda as to one of his plans to reform the Empire from the inside as an admiral. When that fell through, he began reforming it from the outside. But I believe his next target will be Mas Ammeda on Coruscant."

"Very well. We shall prepare to depart for Coruscant immediately," Sodan declared.

"Shall I prepare the fleet Sir?" Sem anticipated.

Sodan weighed the options and decided, "No. We shall go on our own. I would hate to draw too much attention to our operations right now."

"What? You can't be serious. Going to the Imperial capital without an army is suicide," Rix protested.

Natalya jumped in to defend Sodan, "But Zania and I just got back from there Rix. It can be done."

"Exactly. With a small number, we have less a chance of being detected. I will prepare the Reek's Tooth and we will leave by sunrise tomorrow morning," Sodan informed them.

"You can leave. But I'm staying here," Rix retorted as he stormed away and left the room.

Sodan was about to follow after Rix and give him a piece of his mind when Natalya stepped in front of him and stopped him.

"Let me talk to him," she requested.

Sodan motioned for her to go after him. Then he turned to the others and asked mildly, "Does anyone else have objections or concerns?" When there was no response he concluded, "Very good. Meeting adjourned. I will give you a more detailed plan en route tomorrow. That is all."

The others dispersed and went their separate ways. Sodan sat down again looking at all the Intel they had. He needed to prepare for the coming events.

Natalya chased after Rix, who had left in such a hurry he was already outside the palace. She called after him, "Rix where are you going?"

"I'm certainly not going to Coruscant," he snapped.

"Can we at least talk about this?" she pleaded as she came up behind him and took his hand.

He pulled away and whirled around to face her. Then he saw the fear in her eyes. Immediately his expression changed. He leaned against a wall and took a breath to regain his composure.

"I'm sorry Angel," he apologized. Then he continued, "I just don't agree with this plan."

Natalya admitted, "There have been times when I disagreed with Sodan's plans too. But he hasn't failed me yet, and I'm confident he won't."

"Everybody makes mistakes. Isn't he about due for one?"

Natalya looked at him puzzled, then slightly offended by his comment. She took it more personally than he had expected.

Then she replied, "Maybe so. But at least he's trying. And that's all that matters to me."

"Well if it means that much to you, I'll go to Coruscant. But you don't see what's happening to him do you? I see what Sodan is becoming. But you are too close to see the changes," he stated.

"Rix what are you talking about? Nothing has changed. Sodan is the same as he has always been," she declared.

"He never told you, did he?" Rix asked already knowing the answer.

Natalya was growing tired of this conversation. "Told me what?"

"About Kado."

Natalya froze. Suddenly she realized what Rix was talking about. She too remembered Zania warning Sodan of Kado's presence on Hav'i-lah years ago. But that was the last she had heard of it. With a worried look she asked Rix, "Is Sodan in danger from this Kado?"

Rix didn't want to tell her just yet that Kado was Sodan so he simply replied, "I'm afraid so."

"Well what do we do? We can't just wait around for something to happen to him," Natalya decided.

"My thoughts exactly," Rix agreed although from a different point of view. "But we don't know exactly what we are dealing with. I think we should wait and see what happens. However, keep a close eye on Sodan in case Kado decides to show up."

"If he does," Natalya said with determination, "I'll be ready. And I'll do whatever it takes to keep Sodan safe."

Chapter 19

''Then we will have...peace.''

Mas Ammeda sat silently in his office contemplating how he was going to accomplish his task. How was he to contact a people that he knew nothing about? He knew there wouldn't be a language barrier, which he was grateful. He also could assume they were familiar with first contact protocols employed by the republic, because of the Jedi to whom they'd granted asylum. Then a thought occurred to him.

In the early days of the clone wars, the Jedi would leave a drone or some sort of transceiver at a battle ground in hopes that if anyone on either side wished to contact them, they could do so. Mas Ammeda began working on a script for his transmission to these Irqatz.

Afterward he contacted the imperial communications bureau, to arrange for the wide range broadcast into the Vergesso asteroid field. He only hoped his hunch was right.

...

Sodan, Mira, and Natalya were loading the Reek's Tooth with supplies for the mission, when Sem came walking toward them decked in Irqatz royal garb. He was wearing the mouth piece that allowed him to communicate orally. Sodan gave him a curious look as Sem bowed before him.

''My lord, I must inform you that there has been a change of plans. I must also insist I travel with you.''

Sodan was taken aback by Sem's uncharacteristic abruptness.

''Uh... Sure, is something wrong?'' he inquired.

''The listener drone we left at Vergesso intercepted a message. Mas Ammeda would like to meet with me to discuss a peaceful arrangement. You understand of course I cannot turn down this offer until I have met with him. This may also change the nature of your mission as he has suggested we meet on a world outside the core, which means he will not be on Coruscant as you had planned.'' Sem explained.

''I understand. Where is it he wants to meet?''

''a planet called Serroco, he gave us coordinates.''

''We won't need them.'' Rix interjected as he exited the ship. He had been prepping the Reeks Tooth for takeoff. ''Every Jedi knows where to find Serroco. some consider it to be the sight of our greatest failure.'' He glared at Sodan accusingly. ''Isn't that right, Mando?''

Sodan ignored the slight against his character. He instead led Sem to the holo transceiver so he might see the message himself. In the meantime Mira and Coleman finished loading the ship, and Natalya lead Rix back to the cockpit where Zania was already hard at work. Within minutes they were ready to jump to lightspeed.

...

The Emperor was in his personal suite. He found that with his power over the force diminished, he had become extremely ill. This made finding the source of his diminished power imperative to his continued rule. He sat on his bed, meditating, hoping to find something that would help him. Instead, he got a vision of death.

It began when he could feel heat all around him. He felt as though he were falling. Through the stale mechanical air he could hear his desperate scream. Around him he felt a hap hazard mix of emotions; there was desperation, despair, mourning, and death. Finally, there was a brilliant light, followed by death. His death. Palpatine rose so suddenly, he nearly fell back down. In the last fading mist he heard a single word; son.

Chapter 20

''Peace is a lie, there is only passion''

The small room was crowded for Demach's taste. Barely a full meter in width and breadth, it had only enough room for his desk which was piled high with flimsi and data cards. That he even had a small space to work was amazing.

The only other Item on his desk was a holo of himself and young woman less than half his age. He was currently starring at the image, obsessed. She seemed so young and energetic, full of life. He sighed as he set the holo to the side. He rifled through the data chips until he found what he needed, his revenge would nearly be complete. Mas Ammeda's file wasn't that extensive, in fact there was little known about his personal life. What was known had been redacted, making it difficult for Demach to find any information.

One of the militia commanders entered the small office. He was tall and had the bearing of someone who had graduated the imperial officer's academy. When he entered the room he had to duck due to his height.

''Admiral, we have information on Mas Ammeda! He will be meeting with an alien race on Serroco.''

''Set the coordinates, we want to be there before he arrives.'' Demach replied. He then returned to staring at the holo.

After the officer had left, he muttered to himself; ''They'll pay for your life with theirs. I promise you, Veronique, they will pay.''

He stood, left the small room, and headed to the cockpit.

...

Darth Vader sat inside his personal TIE fighter. It was floating adrift, and all the systems were powered down save for life support. He waited patiently in geo synchronous orbit. The planet below was still, after all these years, recovering from the holocaust it had been delivered at the hands of the mandolorians. He knew that if he waited patiently, he would find Demach here. It only made sense that Mas Ammeda would be the terrorist's next target. That was the hunch that lead Vader to this place. It couldn't have possibly worked better. The Irqatz representative had agreed to meet with the emperor's aid on this world. This meant that Sodan Var would most likely accompany him. Thus in one place he could complete two objectives, first he would kill the rebel Demach, then he would either convince Sodan to join him, or kill the Jedi fugitive. Either way he was serving a greater good.

The first ship to arrive was a crusader gunship, a fitting choice given the location. It no doubt belonged to Demach. After they were out of sensor range, Vader activated his fighters systems and followed them.

No more than ten seconds later, Mas Ammeda arrived in newly coroneted stardestroyer, fittingly named the Emperor's Hound. Everyone was surprised when they found that the Irqatz delegation had not only arrived, but was already prepared to begin when Mas Ammeda's shuttle had landed near the ruins he had chosen for this meeting.

They were at the foot of a pyramid. A fallen slab of stone served as a table, which Sodan, Zania, Rix, and Sem were already sitting around. They even had seats prepared for the Emperor's aide as well as any advisors he may have. Mas Ammeda approached the table and took a seat.

''Why have you brought these Jedi fugitives? Do you intend to barter with them?'' Was Ammeda's first words. Not a lengthy greeting full of pleasantries, but immediately demanding.

''I do not know how you imperials do things, but the Irqatz do not see a life as something to be bartered with. These are here as my advisors, and they are no longer Jedi.'' Sem's mechanical voice replied.

''I'm sorry if I offended you, but I know nothing of your people and your customs. In my years as emissary I have seen far stranger customs.''

''Well, now you know this. You may wish to make note of it to prevent any future misunderstandings.'' Sem threatened. As soon as the words left his mouth, all four of them sensed grave danger.

Demach had the gunship land far from the temporary embassy, in the cover of the forest. The radiation on the planet wasn't dangerous, but it did prevent ship sensors from scanning the planet. For all intents and purposes they were hidden.

Demach had some his small militia spread out into the forest. They were playing by ear mostly, since they didn't have time to map out the landscape. Their plan was a tentative one for the most part. Demach hadn't the time to adequately plan his attack, but after seeing the embassy he had an idea.

He had sent two of his men to scout ahead. They were skilled marksmen and thus were proficient in creating a perimeter undetected. They reported the alien delegation had already arrived and were waiting at the embassy. This did put a hydrospaner in his plans, but it wasn't irreparable. In fact it caused him to readjust things in a way that proved even more effective than before. He had his scout keep him apprised of the situation while he had ten men remain in the forest.

The three remaining men assisted him in dismantling one of the ship's Proton torpedoes that Demach had acquired on the black market. They needed the core reactor if Demach's plan was to succeed. Thanks to the mandolorian attack the planet was saturated with radiated particles. All they needed was a small atomic reaction to cause the whole planet to become a giant proton reactor, thus destroying the planet and any nearby life in a matter of minutes.

Once removed The three men, who had been weapons technicians, took over preparing the core reactor. This gave Demach a chance to check on his men. The scouts reported that Mas Ammeda's shuttle was arriving, but the patrolling squad in the forest failed to report. He wasn't needed to prep the core, so he rushed into the forest searching for his men.

...

Natalya and Mira met Coleman in the forest. Their mission was to find Demach, thwart his attack and capture him. To meet this ends, Master Kcaj insisted he take part. He knew many methods of tracking through the force. He was so skilled at this in fact, that when he was a young Jedi Knight they had nicknamed him vornskers.

Mira knew of Kcaj's reputation; how he may have been more skilled at tracking then Qulon Voss himself. She had persuaded Sodan to allow Coleman to help. He of course agreed leaving the Jedi master in her care. In truth she would have wanted Kcaj to join her and Natalya even if he hadn't had a skill pertinent to their mission. She found the man to be admirable, someone she could look up to. That was one of the many things she missed about temple life; all of the mentors.

As soon as they entered the forest, they took to the trees. Leaping through the canopy, they were able to avoid detection when finally Kcaj picked up a trail he believed was going to be the source of the attack.

They all sprang to action, following Coleman as he leapt from tree to tree in a south western direction.

When they stopped, they found themselves at the edge of a clearing. The clearing was manmade, probably by the Crusader gunship that was landed there. Outside the ship, three men were setting up some device, the remains of what appeared to be a proton torpedo surrounding them. Natalya leapt into the clearing and quickly dealt with the three men. When they were all unconscious at her feet, she called Mira and Coleman.

When Mira and Coleman arrived, they found Natalya in a panic as she examined the device. She had recognized it from things she had seen her father working with. She didn't know how the device worked, but she did know it wasn't good.

After she explained the danger, Mira got to work disarming the device. They were running out of time, and it was clear that the reactor was about to overload. When Mira realized they couldn't disarm it, they devised a backup plan. As a group the stretched out with the force, hurling the reactor into the air so fast that it left the atmosphere in a matter of seconds. They then returned to the forest to find Demach. There was a brief flash of light as the reactor exploded harmlessly in space.

They returned to the trees while Coleman followed a trail he believed to be Demach. The trail was getting warmer. They were almost to the end of the trail when they felt the impending danger. Immediately the wondered if they missed something. In answer they heard shouts and screams from inside the forest. They immediately headed in the direction of the noise. They were close to the screams when they saw him.

Darth Vader was cutting through the militia men with a speed and ferocity tantamount to wanton slaughter. Coleman realized too late, they had not been following Demach, but the dark lord of the Sith. There was a ripple of surprise through the force originating from the embassy. They knew immediately, they had failed, and Mas Ammeda was dead. Darth Vader felt it too; he looked up into the trees, and saw the three former Jedi. They locked gazes, a sense of doom gripped Natalya. They weren't going to be able to escape this fight.

Chapter 21

''Through victory my chains are broken.''

Sodan was alert and on the lookout for the source of the impending danger. Sem continued the discussion to avoid arousing suspicion. Suddenly there was a flash of light in the sky, temporarily distracting every one. In that brief second Demach made his move.

First, the shuttle erupted with a massive explosion. The force of the explosion knocked everyone off their feet. They all rushed to the stone slab, which Rix had erected to provide cover.

The Imperials hesitated in seeking cover with the Irqatz; it was only because Sem was so adamant that they moved. Sadly it was too late. As they stood to break for the slab, a rush of militia men attacked.

The Imperial guards were distracted just long enough for a sniper to find his shot, firing a blaster bolt right through Mas Ammeda's head.

The blue Chandrilan went limp, and fell to the ground. From behind the slab both Rix and Sodan drew their swords. Giving themselves over to the force they attacked the militia men, while Zania rushed Sem to the ship. With movements so synchronized they were akin to an elaborate dance, they methodically disarmed, disabled, and in one instance dismembered the militia men.

As the dust settled sodan felt a darkness ebbing from within the forest. He could feel Natalya's fear. The others were in danger.

Zania flew the ship over head, and he and he and Rix leapt aboard. Sodan mounted a swoop they kept just in case, and turned to Rix.

''Natalya's in danger, If I'm not back soon come save us!'' Without waiting for Rix's reply, he launched the swoop right out the open boarding ramp, and into the forest below.

...

Darth Vader stood gazing at the three rebels. His lightsaber cast an eerie red glow on his black figure. Colman and Mira had their Sabers drawn as well. Natalya activated her electro staff and used it to vault over the dark lord and land behind him. At that same moment, Mira and Coleman attacked head on.

Attacking in unison they attempted to catch Vader off guard, but with no avail. Blow after blow he kept them at bay.

Natalya, attacking from behind, thrust her electro staff at him. He grabbed it with his free hand and attempted to pull her off balance. She elegantly somersaulted, landing on the electrostaff, which she then used to swing herself into Vader's side.

Unflinching, he used the force to thrust her into a tree. In the same moment he thrust his saber downward pinning both Kcaj and Mira's sabers to the ground. He used Natalya's electro staff to thrust Mira away. By this time Kcaj had summoned the strength to fight anew. He raised his saber and fought away at Vader using a combined style of djem so and makashi. In reaction Vader did the unexpected; he deactivated his saber while he and Coleman had locked blades. This sudden lack of opposing force threw Coleman off balance. Vader took advantage of this and landed a punch on the side of the Jedi masters head. Vader reactivated his saber and was raising the blade for an executioner's stroke, when sodan rammed the swoop into him at full speed.

Sodan leapt from the swoop as it collided with Vader. When he landed he stretched our both hands. Both Mira's and Coleman's lightsabers flew to his hands. By the time Vader stood, sodan had both sabers ignited and was circling him like a nexu circles its prey.

Sodan didn't give Vader time to recover; instead he rushed the dark lord employing personal form of shien attacks. This caught Vader off guard, as shien was considered to be a Sith form forbidden by the Jedi, as the very intent and purpose of the form was to kill.

Sodan wasn't holding back. He would do whatever it took to keep Vader at bay. Anakin may have been the chosen one, but Anakin was dead. All that remained was Darth Vader.

Sodan used his advantage of Vader's fresh injury, as well as his extra blade to control Vader's movements, keeping him in the defensive. He wasn't sure if he could keep it up much longer.

As if in answer, the reeks tooth hovered overhead. Rix leapt from the open hatchway and landed near Natalya.

''Get them to the ship and get out of here!'' Sodan yelled over his shoulder.

Rix complied without a word. he scooped up a semiconscious, but limp Natalya, attached a grapnel line to her and the ship. She was then pulled away to safety. Mira was recovered enough to help Rix lift Coleman and leap to the ship.

…

Natalya was still recovering from her injury, but she was alert enough to know Sodan was not with them. She looked out one of the windows of the Reek's Tooth. From it she could barely see Sodan as they left.

"Rix you've got to go back!" she demanded.

"We can't," he stated. "It's too late the autopilot has been engaged. By the time I turn it off we will have already made the jump to lightspeed."

It was his scheme all along. He knew Sodan was a danger, so he wanted to leave him behind where he couldn't cause the death and destruction he saw in the vision. Falling into the hands of the Empire wasn't exactly part of his plan, but surely the Imperial forces would keep him well guarded. Rix thought for sure he saved all their lives from the monstrous Kado. Even though he didn't want Sodan to get hurt or die, he was trying to do what was best for the rest of the group. His intentions were noble and pure, from his perspective.

But Natalya saw things in an entirely different manner. Sodan was her best friend and she was not about to leave him behind. No sooner had Rix given his excuse than she flew to the back of the ship and began pulling it apart. Even if she had to make them crash from the sky, she wasn't going to leave Sodan in the hands of a Sith lord.

Mira and Zania grabbed her and pulled back. They didn't want to leave Sodan behind either, but they knew they had no better option. Crash landing certainly wasn't going to solve their problems.

Mira let go and looked at Natalya empathetically, "I know you don't want to leave him. But we don't have a choice. You saw how powerful Vader is. There's little we can do now. Sodan would want us to be strong and continue on."

"Well I'm not giving up on him," Natalya declared firmly. She went back to the window she was looking out before, but Sodan was no longer there. She could only see the forests at a distance.

Natalya reached out through the Force. She could feel her friend in Vader's grip. All she could manage to say was, "I'm sorry Sodan."

"It's okay Nats," she could hear in reply. "You did everything you could. Just promise you won't follow me."

"But Sodan I..."

He interrupted her thoughts, "Vader is too powerful. I made a mistake in underestimating him. I don't want you to suffer the same fate I will."

"I can't just leave you. We will find a way to save you. Somehow, I will think of something," she desperately told him.

"No. You've trusted me your whole life and I need you to trust me again. Coming after me is a mistake. You must not attempt to rescue me. It will only cause more harm. I want to know you'll be safe. Please, just let me go. And promise you won't come for me."

At that the Reek's Tooth went into hyperspace, leaving Serroco and Sodan behind.

Natalya sunk to her knees with her head hanging low. She began to sob, mourning her friend and fearing what he would suffer at the hands of Darth Vader. Guilt began to plague her, for not doing more to save him.

Then she whispered to herself, "I made no promise. I will come for you Sodan."

…

The sound of nearby stormtroopers signaled that Sodan was about to have a greater problem. He was going to need help, but he wouldn't risk endangering one of the others. That left him with one option. He had his reservations of consciously using the Gizra, but he had little choice. He began to concentrate on the Gizra, as the sages had taught him.

He was told to think of it as an invisible friend that was asleep, in order to get help he needs to wake up the friend. Sodan's friend must have been a light sleeper because within seconds, his body erupted with a blue glow.

The stormtroopers opened fire, but they were too late. Sodan continued to fight Vader, while he used the force to hurl the troopers away. It was as if there was a tornado of force energy, and Sodan was the apex. He nearly had Vader beat out of their current stalemate, when the tie bombers launched a concussion missile sending him flying through the air.

When he came to, Vader was standing nearby, staring down at him. Sodan found he was in electro-binders, as well as chained to the floor. They were no longer on Serroco, but what appeared to be a prison.

''Welcome to Coruscant, Sodan Var. I have a proposition for you.''

Sodan opened his mouth to speak, but the words that left his lips were not his own.

''You want the son to kill the emperor?'' His voice spoke as it echoed in an unnatural way. It reminded him of the 'monster' he fought when he was young. ''But to do this, he must become the boy. Are you willing to accept what is to come? I can't. We will not aid you.''

Vader seemed shaken, as if just waking from a nightmare. He stared at the younger man, appraising him. finally he spoke.

''If you will not aid me, you will die.'' Vader then turned and left the cell.

Chapter 22

"If you go, save them you can, but you risk destroying everything for which they have fought and suffered."

During the trip back to Hav'i-lah, Natalya didn't budge from her place beside the window even though Sodan was long gone. Also, she refused the company of anyone, even Rix, especially Rix. If something bad happened to Sodan, she would never forgive him for deserting her friend.

Although he several times suggested she get treatment for her injuries, she insisted that her techniques of Force-healing would be sufficient. Sodan's well-being was a far higher priority to her.

The whole trip she spent sifting through options and trying to devise a scheme to free Sodan. Finally, as they were approaching Hav'i-lah, a viable plan was beginning to develop. But time was of the essence. Swift action would have to be taken; Sodan's life was hanging in the balance.

As the Reek's Tooth landed at the docking bay, Natalya exited the ship in such a hurry that she left everyone else in the dust. Her mind was already in the tactical room, setting her plan in motion.

She knew Vader was after this terrorist Demach too. If she could locate and capture him, perhaps the Sith lord would be willing to trade him for Sodan. It was her best option, and she set to work immediately.

After a few minutes Zania and Mira caught up to her and inquired about her plan.

"Did I mention I placed a tracking beacon on Demach's ship after we launched the reactor into the atmosphere? That's how I plan on finding him," she explained.

"But sis what about Sodan?" Zania asked in a concerned voice.

"There's little we can do," Mira interjected. "I'm afraid he's on his own now."

"Don't talk like that Mira," Natalya scolded with a stern look.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I know you were close to him. But I was a Jedi my whole life. I was taught not to form attachments, especially if you had to choose between saving a friend and completing your mission."

Natalya knew her friends point of view and didn't criticize her for it. She simply replied, "Well I intend to do both."

"How?" Zania asked with wide-eyed curiosity.

"If we can capture Demach," Natalya began, "I believe we can get Darth Vader to trade Sodan for him as a prisoner. Demach has done far more damage and poses more of a

threat to the Empire than Sodan, especially because he has inside information being a former admiral. I'm confident Vader will make the trade. But first, we need to find Demach."

"Have you had any feedback from your tracking beacon?" Mira inquired.

Natalya pushed a few buttons and checked a screen for incoming information. There was a steady beep and the screen gave a read out of the ship's current location.

"Corulag," Natalya announced.

"Well let's go," Zania beckoned as she ran out the door.

Natalya smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. She didn't know if Sodan could hear her where he was, but she said through the Force, "Don't worry Sodan. Everything is going to be fine."

…

Demach sat in his office on Corulag, hiding in the lower levels of the capital city Curamelle. His face was buried in his palms. On Serroco he lost the support of his men. Now he was all that remained of his cause. He began pondering his next move against the Empire. It was time to make one last stand, a final attempt to avenge the blood of his beloved Veronique. He was going to destroy the Corulag Imperial Academy and himself along with it.

...

Master Kcaj was in the infirmary, and one of the Irqatz healers was helping him recover from his recent blow to the head.

Natalya had left Mira and Zania in charge of making preparations for arresting Demach on Corulag. She was going to fill Coleman and Rix in on their plan. First, she entered the infirmary to visit the former Jedi council member.

"How are you feeling Master Kcaj?" she asked.

"Better," he replied. "But still not quite ready for another fight if that's what you were wondering."

Natalya smiled at the older Ongree. He hadn't quite learned fully how to communicate through the Force as she could, but that didn't mean he wasn't good at figuring out what she was thinking.

"Well you are more than welcome to sit this one out then. I think you've earned it," she complimented.

He nodded gratefully as he told her, "I wouldn't mind giving these old bones a bit of a rest. Where are you off to now? Still after this terrorist?"

"Yes. We have tracked him to Corulag. Hopefully we can apprehend him without any interference from a Sith lord this time," she commented with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"May the Force be with you Natalya," Kcaj wished.

Natalya bowed and left the room. Now she was going to find Rix. Together, she hoped the four of them would prove strong enough to end this terrorist threat.

He was in the palace garden sitting by the fountain. As she drew closer, he seemed to be a different person than she was used to seeing.

She announced her presence, "Rix?"

He turned to see her. Instead of responding, he simply turned back around. Something was obviously troubling him.

"What is it?" she inquired as she sat beside him.

He simply replied through a strained smile, "Nothing."

"I can tell when you're lying you know," she pointed out.

When he didn't respond, she decided to drop the issue. Then she informed him, "We are going to Corulag as soon as Mira and Zania have made the necessary preparations."

"Why?" Rix asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've tracked Demach there," she explained. "If we capture him I think we could get Darth Vader to trade his life for Sodan's."

Immediately Rix's expression changed from confusion to almost anger. He liked Sodan where he was, on Coruscant and far away from them. Honestly, he was glad he was gone, not only because of the threat he posed, but he never liked taking orders from him either. Jealousy had consumed him, but he wasn't about to tell Natalya that.

"That's not a good idea," he finally said. "You should leave this terrorist alone. Besides, I think Sodan is safer from Kado where he is."

He hoped this would be enough to talk Natalya out of it, but she was very strong-willed.

She stared at Rix until he was quite unsettled. Then she stated, "I'm not leaving Sodan in the hands of the Empire. I'm bringing him home. Now are you going to help me or not?"

Rix didn't want Natalya to be upset with him, but he knew it was for the best if Sodan stayed where he was. He decided to be firm in his decision, "No."

Natalya was crushed. After everything they had been through the last ten years, and he was going to leave Sodan to die. Many times Sodan had saved his life, but he wasn't willing to return the favor.

Natalya stood up and looked at him, almost in disgust. Then she took the necklace that he had given her and snapped it off her neck. She tossed it to the ground as she spat, "Then I guess we are through."

She stormed off toward the palace, leaving him to ponder his decision. Rix picked up the necklace and held it tight. He didn't want to lose her because he really did love her. But he knew Sodan was a danger to all of them. He couldn't change his decision, but he knew he couldn't change her mind either. He let her go, hoping they could patch things up upon her return.

Chapter 23

"there's nothing here for me now."

Natalya boarded the Reek's Tooth where Mira and Zania were waiting for her. They had the engines prepped and were ready for takeoff. As Natalya closed the boarding ramp behind her, Mira and Zania looked at each other.

"Where's Rix?" Mira asked.

Natalya replied through clenched teeth, "He's not coming."

She took her seat in the pilot's chair, where Sodan usually sat, and lifted the ship from the ground. Zania sat next to her in the co-pilot position and was already setting the navi-computer with the coordinates for Corulag.

As they cleared the atmosphere Natalya asked, "Is the navi-computer set?"

"Ready when you are sis," Zania confirmed.

Natalya pulled the lever and they made the jump to lightspeed.

When they arrived on Corulag, they found a landing site in Curamelle. During the trip they were able to make more precise calculations on the exact location of Demach. He was indeed in the capital city, and they were thankful to have their search area narrowed.

They exited the Reek's Tooth and followed the signal of the tracking beacon until they found Demach's ship.

"We've got to be close," Natalya assumed. "Let's look in these nearby buildings."

As she began heading for one, Zania stopped her.

"Wait," she instructed. Zania closed her eyes and stretched out with the Force. She could almost feel Demach exiting the ship and could trace the path he took. Then she motioned, "This way."

Natalya and Mira followed without hesitation. She led them into a large building, apparently an apartment complex. She took them up repulsorlift and through corridors until she finally stopped at one door.

"This is it," she stated.

Natalya nodded for them to be ready. As they all had weapons close at hand, she kicked the door in and they rushed inside. They were disappointed to find an empty room. As they looked around, there was no doubt it was indeed the office of the terrorist Demach.

"So now what? Do we just wait around for him to come back?" Mira asked rather sarcastically.

"We could jump out and yell 'Surprise!'," Zania suggested with a sense of humor.

Natalya was searching through some data chips on the desk, hoping to find a clue of his whereabouts. When she found one of particular interest, she inserted it into a document reader.

As it loaded Zania picked up the holo of Demach and the young girl. She could feel the strong emotions attached to this picture. She began talking more to herself, "Poor Veronique. All she wanted was to learn from the Caamasi. But the Empire wouldn't let her. Now she's gone, along with most of the planet, and Demach will do anything to avenge his daughter."

The document reader finished loading and it showed the entire layout of the Corulag Imperial Academy building.

"So that's his next play," Mira observed. "He's going to bomb the Academy."

"There are thousands of innocent people at the Academy," Natalya pointed out. "We've got to hurry."

They ran out of the office and headed straight for the Academy, hoping they weren't too late.

Chapter 24

"The force shall set me free."

Demach was walking the halls of the Academy. He wanted one last look at it. Not much had changed since he had graduated from it years ago, except his opinion of it. When he was younger, he thought joining the Imperial army was serving others. But now he realized the error of his previous course. He had only added to the unrest that was occurring instead of bringing peace as he intended.

As he walked, he passed by many other young men and women that reminded him of himself at that age. He almost felt sorry for them; they were being brainwashed to serve the Empire. There were so many things they could be doing to help others, and themselves. Demach wished he could save them from the delusions he once had. But even if he changed the minds of those students, more would take their place.

Demach knew what he had to do. Even though he couldn't destroy all the Imperial Academies, he would bring down this one. This would be his last effort to bring peace to the galaxy.

As a graduate of the Academy, he had knowledge of its layout and also had access to certain areas of the building. One such area was the reactor room, which he entered preparing to overload the power generators and cause a blast large enough to bring down the building.

He took down the guards with his blaster before they could even draw their own. Then he walked to the nearest power generator. Before he could lay a finger on it he heard a voice from the doorway, "Don't even think about it."

He turned to see Natalya with ignited electrostaff in hand. Behind her stood Mira and Zania, also with weapons drawn, a lightsaber and sonic blaster respectively.

Without a word he drew his blaster and began firing. Mira jumped in front to deflect the bolts of energy while Natalya used the Force to pull the blaster from his hand. She tossed it down a grating and out of reach.

Zania leveled her sonic blaster at him and fired. He leapt out of the way just in time and somersaulted across the floor to take shelter behind a crate. On his wrist was a concealed poison dart shooter. He had six darts and there were three targets. There wasn't much room for error, so he aimed carefully before firing.

He had one headed directly for Natalya's abdomen, but with a quick twirl of her electrostaff she forced it to the ground. Then she used the Force to topple a few nearby crates to the ground and draw the terrorist out from his hiding spot. Upon almost being crushed he leapt into the air and Zania hit him square in the chest with her sonic blaster.

He was still conscious when Mira put electro-binders on him and pulled him to his feet. She pulled him along and he stumbled as he tried to keep up with her.

"You are going to answer for all the innocent lives you've taken," Natalya told him. "And were about to take."

Demach retorted, "You're mistaken. It's the Empire that needs to answer for the lives they've taken. I was in their service until I realized they were all ruthless killers. My daughter was murdered because of their mindless destroying!"

"Veronique," Zania assumed.

He stared at the young girl amazed she would know of this. Then his thoughts were interrupted by Mira who informed him, "Well now you have become no better than them."

They loaded him back onto the Reek's Tooth and made the journey back to their home base on Hav'i-lah.

"Sem, contact the Empire. Let them know we have Demach and make them aware of our intentions," Natalya instructed upon their arrival at Hav'i-lah.

He responded with a slight bow, "Right away."

Demach was kept close by to confirm he was in their custody. Sem installed his mouthpiece for vocal communication and sent a transmission directly to Coruscant. Within a few moments, Vader appeared on the holo-projection screen.

"Greetings Lord Vader," Sem began in a respectful manner. "I am Commander Sem Lang, a representative for the Irqatz people. My message is one of a peaceful nature. I have something I believe you will be most interested in."

The Dark Lord sneered as he saw the Irqatz man. He recognized him from the earlier transmission Palpatine had showed him. "You again? What do you want now?"

"I would like to propose an arrangement that will be mutually beneficial. In exchange for the release of our general, Sodan Var, we will agree to turn over to you the rebel terrorist known as Demach."

Sem brought Demach into the holo so Vader could see him clearly as proof that they had captured him.

Vader considered the proposal. He wasn't yet ready to rid himself of Sodan, still thinking he could be turned to the dark side. However, the capture of Demach would also win him more praise and respect within the Empire. Finally, he decided that he could have both, if he played his cards right.

Vader replied, "Name your terms Commander."

"We will meet at a neutral location, Vergesso Prime, in one standard rotation. You will bring General Var in an escort vessel, not a military transport. We will do the same in regards to Demach," Sem assured.

"Very well," Vader agreed.

Sem bowed his head and with that, he ended the transmission. Natalya, Mira, and Zania had been watching from the other side of the room.

Natalya looked at the girl beside her and said, "Zania will you please escort Mr. Demach to the detention cell while we make preparations for departure."

Zania nodded and did as she was asked. After she had left Natalya lamented, "I don't trust the Empire. The Sith aren't known to play fair. I have a feeling they will try to take Demach while keeping Sodan in their grip as well."

"I agree with you," Master Kcaj commented as he walked into the room. "The Sith are not to be taken lightly. We should have a back up plan in case they use deceit to get what they want."

"Do you have any suggestions Master Kcaj?" Natalya inquired. "I'm more than happy to let you take the lead now until Sodan returns."

"You are doing quite well so far. Go right ahead," he deferred.

"In that case I will put you and Sem in charge of dealing with Vader or whoever he sends to barter with us. You two are better at peaceful negotiations than I am," she complimented.

They both nodded in acknowledgment of their assignments.

Natalya continued, "If things don't go according to plan, which is highly likely, then Mira, Zania, and I will be on standby to sneak aboard the Imperial ship and rescue Sodan."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Mira commended. "But where is Rix? I haven't seen him since we got back."

No one had an answer. Natalya was struck with sudden worry. It was unlike him to not be there when she came back from a mission. Was he still upset about the way they parted?

Natalya decided she needed to focus on bringing Sodan home first. She cleared Rix from her mind for the present. Something about him had changed though, that much was obvious.

Chapter 25

"you bring captain Solo and the Wookiee to me."

Sem and Coleman waited on Vergesso Prime in an Irqatz diplomatic shuttle with their bargaining chip, Demach. They didn't expect the Empire to play fair, so Natalya, Mira, and Zania hid in the Reek's Tooth nearby in case backup was required to rescue Sodan.

Darth Vader approached in an Imperial shuttle and soon landed on the large asteroid. From the transparisteel viewport, Master Kcaj and Sem could see Sodan. In return they showed Demach to the Sith lord from their shuttle. Vader signaled them to attach their ships via walkway so the exchange could be made. When the walkway had been sealed, Sem opened it from their side and prepared to receive Sodan aboard.

Instead, however, he received a poison dart in his neck, fired by one of the Imperial officers. His body dropped to the floor like a stone. He was still alive, but only just.

Master Kcaj used the Force to stop the dart that was headed for him. With a flick of his wrist, he hurled it right back to its sender. He then used a Force push to send the remaining guards into the wall, rendering them unconscious. He then ignited his lightsaber, as he knew Vader was about to do.

They locked blades, causing a purple hue to envelop the walkway as their blue and red blades crossed. As this diversion occurred, two more Imperial officers appeared to take Demach aboard their shuttle and put him securely in the cell block.

Kcaj stared at Vader and said, "You've changed so much since I last saw you Skywalker. Tell me, are you happier now?"

But Vader was not in the mood for conversation. He kicked Master Kcaj in the chest and the impact knocked the Ongree's lightsaber from his hand. The Sith lord was about to strike the final blow when an alarm alerted him to the fact that his prisoner had escaped. He left the Jedi and retracted the walkway.

Natalya insisted on going in alone to avoid detection while Mira and Zania waited for her in the Reek's Tooth. She snuck aboard the Imperial shuttle unnoticed and reached the cell where Sodan was being held. After she freed him, she also removed his binders. He nodded silently and they began heading for the exit. Then they were stopped by Vader.

The Dark Lord had signaled for the ship to take off, so now they were trapped on an Imperial shuttle. Behind enemy lines, how would they escape?

Chapter 26

"I think you over estimate their chances for survival"

Sodan was unarmed, but Natalya had her electrostaff ready for battle. She had faced him before, and she knew there was little chance she could beat him.

Instead of making a futile attempt to fight, she handed her electrostaff to Sodan and he battled the Sith lord while she stretched out through the Force to disable the thrusters. The ship began to slow down and it started to lean one way. It was enough of a distraction for them to get past Vader and into an escape pod.

Sodan prepared the pod while Natalya contacted Mira and Zania to have them stand by for retrieval. When they launched they noticed another ship had come out of hyperspace and was headed for Vergesso Prime. It was about the size of a Star Destroyer, but it had a large protruding satellite-shaped object on top of it.

"What is that supposed to be?" Natalya wondered.

"I don't know," Sodan responded. "But whatever it is it can't be good."

They saw the Reek's Tooth approaching and they attached themselves to it. While avoiding fire from the Imperial shuttle, they boarded the Irqatz vessel and detached the escape pod.

They were about to jump to lightspeed when the unexpected happened. The satellite object began to glow an ominous green. Several rays shot from its edges, and converged in the center to create one massive beam. Then it shot straight toward Vergesso Prime, completely obliterating it.

From his Imperial shuttle, Vader said to himself, "So the prototype works after all."

Natalya gasped in horror and hid her face in Sodan's shoulder. Then she told him through misty eyes as they jumped to lightspeed, "Master Kcaj and Sem were still on Vergesso Prime."

Zania was distraught over the death of Sem, as she knew his family would be too. He was just as much family to her as he was to Kya and Zadera. She didn't look forward to bringing them the sad news.

Sodan also mourned the loss of their Commander, but he was also a good friend. His wisdom had affected Sodan more than he had realized, and he regretted putting him in harm's way the last ten years.

Mira, however, was more saddened by the loss of a great Jedi Master. She had only known him a short time, but his great insight and advice had helped her so much. As a former Jedi herself, she didn't mourn his death. But she was disappointed he was gone so soon.

Natalya began blaming herself out loud, "This was all my fault. I shouldn't have put them in danger like that. It should have been me there instead."

"It's okay Nats," Sodan comforted. "You could never have known what Vader had planned. It's not your fault."

She gave him an appreciative look. Zania gave her a hug to show her support. Natalya was glad to have Sodan back, but she regretted that it was at such a high price.

Meanwhile, Darth Vader spoke to Admiral Orrisma who was in charge of the ship that had just destroyed Vergesso Prime.

Vader congratulated the admiral on his success and then asked, "Has your informant given you the coordinates for their base of operations yet?"

"Yes my Lord," Orrisma confirmed. "He has supplied us with everything we need to know. If I have your approval to proceed, it will share the fate of Vergesso Prime."

"Very well. Go," Vader commanded.

With that Admiral Orrisma prepared his ship for hyperspace, and a new target.

Part 3-Sojourn

Chapter 27

''He betrayed and murdered your father.''

Rix walked out into the courtyard. It was raining and there was a strong wind that caused the tail of his trench coat to whip. The Reeks Tooth had just returned and was touching down right in front of him. This was the moment of truth. He had been rehearsing this for this moment the past couple hours.

The first to exit was Zania, followed by Mira. Their moods were bleaker then the weather. He was almost offended that they ignored him, but the Natalya exited, followed swiftly by that sith spawn; Sodan Var. Rix tried to hide his contempt for the man he knew to be the most dangerous enemy they would ever face.

''Where have you been!?'' Natalya demanded, angrily.

''I...I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Natalya. I haven't been myself. I've been stressed. That's why I left, to clear my head.'' the rain drops on his face helped mask his genuine tears, a fact he was grateful for. He hadn't intended to become emotional.

''Your forgiven.'' Sodan said. ''We all lose ourselves from time to time.''

To hear this from Sodan of all people, felt like a smack to Rix's face. But he decided to go with it.

''Thank you. May I speak with Natalya alone.''

''Sure, she is your fiancée. I have to deliver some bad news anyway.''

''Yeah I heard about Sem and Coleman. I'm sorry it happened like that.''

Sodan walked away leaving Natalya and Rix alone. They both stood awkwardly for awhile, until Rix proposed they walk through the courtyard to the palace. Once inside, out of the cold rain, they continued walking silently for several painful minutes. Finally Rix broke down and asked her the question that had been nagging at him ever since he last saw her.

''What do I have to do to win you back?'' he asked as he came to a stop and faced her.

She looked to the floor considering her words before she replied. ''I don't think you can.''

''Will you at least let me try?'' He begged.

''I don't know...''

''C'mon Nats, just one more chance is all I ask. Is that unreasonable.''

''Fine, you get one more shot.'' she affirmed.

''Alright, then come away with me. We won't be gone long I just know of this place, it's beautiful like you. I want you to see it.''

''Rix... I can't leave now... Sem just died... For the first time in my life Sodan needs me. I can't let him down, not after all he's done for me.''

''Ok, well maybe another time then.'' Rix surrendered. This wasn't what he had planned at all. He would have to somehow persuade Natalya to leave before the fleet arrived.

They continued walking for several hours until they heard cheers from the amphitheatre. This was confusing to Rix. Hadn't Sodan gone there to announce the deaths of Sem and Kcaj? Rix looked to Natalya, who seemed just as confused as he was. Silently, they abandoned their little stroll, and went to the amphitheatre.

When they arrived, everyone had already dispersed. Sodan, Mira and the chieftains had left for the tactical room. All that remained was Zania, Kya, and Zadera. Kya was mourning the loss of Sem, as was to be expected, while Zadera tried to cheer her up with his childish amusements. He was so young; he probably wouldn't remember his father. Rix doubted the boy even understood death.

Natalya sat next to Zania, who seemed even sadder, then Kya, and uncharacteristically confused. Wordlessly, Natalya put an arm around her. Rix watched as he saw the effect of the suffering he had caused. He told himself it was necessary, and refused to allow himself to feel regret.

''Zania,'' Natalya began. ''What happened? Why were people cheering?''

Zania wiped the tears from her eyes. Once she felt she had gained her composer, she explained. ''Sodan took the throne. He didn't want to, but they were fighting. Sem was theirs, they adored him. They wanted revenge. He felt he had no choice, so he took it. Sodan is king.''

''Well that's good, maybe Sodan can find fulfillment in this.'' Natalya commented.

''You don't understand, the throne doesn't belong to him. He stole it, and now he's in danger. He took Kado's throne. Kado will want it back.''

Natalya sat silently as she took in this new information. ''Is Kado Sodan's brother?'' she asked finally.

''In a way, yes.'' Zania said with a chuckle. ''Kado is the assassin, the warrior. Sodan, He's the guardian, the peacekeeper. Yet they both came from the same place.'' She stood and turned to Rix. ''You should be going. You have preparations to make.''

Rix almost fell from shock but was able to contain himself. He bowed, and then excused himself. He was no longer safe on Hav'i-lah. He went to his room to pack. With or without Natalya, he was leaving.

Zania and Natalya helped Kya return to her home. Things were about to hit bottom.

Chapter 28

''Master skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we supposed to do.''

The night is darkest before the dawn. Illustratively speaking this means before things get better, they must first get worse. It also means that no matter how bad things get, there is something good on the horizon. This hope often empowers people through the most ungodly situations.

This hope allowed everyone to sleep soundly through the night, dreaming of better days. Among the Irqatz there were no such thing as nightmares, only sad dreams. They believed that a dream was meant to entertain the sleeper. They often repeated the dreams to others as a kind of story. Through tellings and retellings some even became part of their lore.

On the night before the Empire came, no one dreamed. They all slept in silence. Everyone, that is save for Natalya.

She had been with Zania at the Langs' trying to comfort Kya through this tough time. It had been well past midnight before she simply collapsed from exhaustion. Thankfully everyone else had already taken to sleep, even the ever energetic Zadera. She had been resting on the sofa, afraid that if she left something would happen. Hence she begrudgingly gave in and slept on the sofa.

Her dream was singular in nature. The kind that cause introspection, made someone consider their life with a different point of view. The kind of dream that changes someone's outlook on life, forever.

She was in a garden, everything was fresh and radiant. She was dressed in the most elegant gown she had ever seen, though she wasn't much for finery. She felt excited, eager, and nervous at the same time. People from all parts of her life were there, watching as she walked down the aisle. Her parents, Master Tarask, Master Kcaj, even Sem was there. There was an official looking man, with her back to her, all she saw was his close cropped black hair. Immediately she knew what she was seeing, her dream wedding. She was nearly to the alter when she awoke.

It was early morning; the dew was becoming a fog that shrouded the village. She knew what she had to do. She changed her clothes, and made her way to the palace. She had to see Rix. She had to tell him that she had decided to give him his second chance.

When she arrived at the palace, she saw him on his balcony looking over the village. Out of excitement she leapt from the ground and landed next to him. He was shocked when he saw her land.

''Wow you're up early.'' he commented. ''And hyper. Have you been doing stems?''

She chuckled. ''No, I had a dream.''

''Oh boy let's start a drum circle, maybe invite some people.'' he joked. Personally he had found the Irqatz 'dream sharing' to be annoying.

''No, I don't wanna share this dream with everyone. Just you.''

''Ok, but if it has anything to do with an injured nexu and talking rodents I won't be promising my undivided attention.''

''Don't be mean. It works in your favor.'' she feigned a scold. She then recounted her dream to Rix.

''So... What's that mean exactly?'' he asked after she finished.

''It means you're forgiven. Don't you see? We need to be together.''

Rix raised a brow. ''Ok I don't see it but I do agree. Maybe we can take a brief trip, to that moon I was telling you about.''

''This moon wouldn't happen to be in orbit of Iego?'' she mused.

''Now why would I want to take you home?'' he said with a laugh.

''Ok, I'll go with you. I just have a few things to take care of first.''

''Ok that's fair. I'll wait for you in the garden.''

She then leapt from the balcony and went immediately to check on Zania. Rix watched until he was out of sight. This was far simpler then he had planned. He then turned to his room and began to pack. He didn't need to tell Natalya that they would not be returning, not until they had already left that is.

Chapter 29

''If into the security records you go, only pain will you find.''

Sodan awoke early in the morning and went to the tactical room where Mira and the chieftains were already gathered. When he entered everyone stood at attention, he wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to that. He motioned for everyone to relax. That's when he noticed that the Holo communicator was on. He recognized the hazy blue figure immediately; Moff Nial.

''You never told me you were a king.'' Nial commented.

Sodan chuckled. ''I wasn't this is a recent development.''

A thought struck Sodan like a rock to the back of the head. This was a live transmission, which means Nial knew where Hav'i-lah was. If Nial knew others no doubt knew. This, juxtaposed with the grim mood among the chieftains suggested they were in danger.

''How are you calling here? I don't recall telling you where to find us.''

''That is actually why I called. As I was just telling your chieftains, you appear to have a traitor in your midst. They gave the empire your coordinates. The largest fleet in recent history is being sent your way. They even commandeered my own fleet.''

Sodan clenched his teeth. He knew exactly who the traitor was and he knew what he had to do. He gestured to Mira to come with him.

''If you'll excuse me, governor, I have an internal matter to handle.'' He was furious, and he let it show in his voice. He turned to the chieftains. ''Get the fleet ready, now!''

They found Rix in the Garden. He had some luggage with him. Sodan had his two short swords drawn, and Mira had her lightsaber in hand.

''Going somewhere Rix? Afraid the Imperials might not spare their spy?''

''It was necessary. Kado cannot survive!'' Rix explained.

''You think the deaths of innumerable innocent lives are necessary? For what? To kill a bad dream?''

''If you believe these people are innocent, then you are lost!'' Rix retorted.

''Rix Cannon, You are under arrest.'' Mira interrupted.

Rix turned to face her. He raised his hand using the force to squeeze her leku. She passed out almost instantly. He used the force to push her away.

Sodan leapt into the air. Rix drew his long sword just in time to deflect Sodan's blow. Thus began the most desperate fight of their lives. Sodan's shorter blades put him at a disadvantage offensively, but they also allowed him more freedom of movement. He used one sword to block a blow while he used the other to attack. For the first time in his life he was fighting to kill. He was cold, calculating, and without emotion, only a singular focus; kill Rix. Rix's aggressive style had improved tremendously over the years. He had incorporated elements of many lightsaber techniques as well as some fencing styles. Every strike and blow had a great strength behind it. He would use the force to aid his speed and strength. He had prepared for this fight for years, this time Rix would be the victor.

''You know, your style is much more sophisticated than your master's was, I'll give you that.'' Rix taunted. He continued after sodan refused to reply. ''When I fought him, He was slow, comparatively speaking. He didn't even see me coming. The best part though, is that he won. He could have killed me and he would still be alive. He was a fool!''

With all the strength he could muster, he struck Sodan's right sword close to the hilt causing it to fly out of his hand. Sodan used his other sword to block the next blow as he called the first back to his hand. Using the second sword as a shield he moved in close to Rix, and with a force aided blow, punched him in the jaw. Rix staggered. Sodan followed with a kick to the side.

Rix caught his foot and used it to toss him aside. He then threw 3 sonic grenades at Sodan. The force of the grenades caused Sodan to become dizzy, nearly collapsing from vertigo.

''You, and your master. You were both too arrogant to see that you were destroying what you stood for. By killing you, I can save your legacy. It's necessary.''

Sodan regained his center and took a defensive position. What appeared to be writing began to glow on his skin? It was the most brilliant red hue Rix had seen, it was like a supernova! Sodan leapt with a ferocity that was beyond compare, blow after blow without tiring Sodan beat away at Rix.

Rix was barely able to defend himself, exhausting nearly every gadget he had. Nothing phased Sodan. Rix had one last option. It involved great risk to himself, but it would get the job done. He swung his short sword awkwardly. Sodan batted it away, and moved in for the kill. Just as he was in reach, Rix stabbed a syringe in his neck, and used the force to push him away.

Sodan's body seized immediately. He fell to the ground shaking uncontrollably. Tendrils of light jumped from him like a solar flare. He was in agonizing pain as his muscles squeezed his bones so tight that his skin threatened to tear.

''It's a shame I had to use that, but you have to die. Don't you see; you're a danger to us all. It wasn't easy to find some of that poison, but once I did, refining it to it maximum potency was Childs play.'' Rix explained, though he knew Sodan couldn't understand him.

All at once Sodan stopped moving, and the glow died out. That's when Natalya arrived.

Natalya didn't know what to make of the situation. She was almost paralyzed, hoping she was dreaming. When she glanced at Mira she could feel through the Force that she was not injured, just unconscious. Sodan on the other hand, was near death. This she knew not only from looking at him, but their strong Force bond was beginning to fade as he slowly slipped away.

When Natalya looked up at Rix, he had a look on his face that she had never seen before. Anger and aggression showed in his eyes; an air of revenge had consumed him. His expression changed when he saw her. Now the look on his face was almost shame, because he knew what Natalya would think of the situation.

When Natalya finally found the composure to speak, her voice trembled. "Wh...What's going on Rix? What happened to Sodan?"

"It was Kado," he replied somberly.

"Kado?" she asked in a confused tone. "He attacked Sodan? But I was so vigilant. How could he have escaped my notice?"

She bent down over him and attempted a Force-healing technique. It was then that she realized he had been poisoned. She wasn't prepared for this.

Natalya stood up and said, "Rix we have to get help. Sodan is going to die if we don't find an antidote."

"I know," he responded without emotion.

"Well what are you waiting for? Kado has poisoned him. He doesn't have much time."

Natalya had almost left to find an Irqatz healer when Rix grabbed her by the arm and confessed, "I poisoned him. But it was for his own good. He never told you, but Kado wasn't another person. It was a part of him. He is a danger to himself, and all of us. He can't control the Gizra, and I saw visions of the destruction he would cause."

"Rix not all Force visions are taken literally," she explained. "Some are just symbolic, or a warning. Just because he has that potential doesn't mean he will use it. You should be ashamed. I can't believe you would try to kill him after all the times he saved your life."

"I had no other choice. It's the only way I could ensure your safety. Now come away with me. Leave the last ten years behind and we will start a new life together, just the two of us. You said it yourself, we were meant to be together," he reminded her as he extended his hand to her.

She looked at Sodan, and back at Rix. It was the hardest decision she had ever faced. She was torn between her best friend and the man she loved.

As she pondered what to do, she did remember times when Sodan had lost control of the Gizra. Honestly, it did worry her. And he had changed so much in the last ten years. He was consumed with bringing peace and justice, but he didn't seem any closer to it than when they started. She had followed his decisions her whole life, but now she had to make her own choice.

She took a deep breath and gave Rix her hand. She looked back at Sodan, and tears started filling her eyes.

Rix pulled her close and held her tight for a few moments before he commended, "I knew you would make the right choice."

Natalya glanced over his shoulder and saw Mira. Then she realized what she had to do. She made her choice.

Rix gasped and began to double over, unsure what had happened. When he dropped to his knees, he saw Natalya had Mira's lightsaber in hand. She had stabbed him through with it.

Her expression was sympathetic as she bent down to his level. Tears began to run down her cheeks.

His breathing was labored as he whispered, "I only wanted what was best for you. I love you. I thought you loved me too."

Natalya put a hand on his cheek. There was so much she wanted to say. But all she could manage to say was, "I did."

His eyes closed, and she lowered his head to the ground. The last thing she wanted was for him to die. But she knew if he failed to kill Sodan now, he would try until he succeeded. His perception had become twisted, and she had to put an end to it.

Natalya immediately went to Sodan. She bent down on her knees and cradled his head in her lap. Through the Force she contacted Zania and told her to get help. It was in these few minutes that Natalya realized how much Sodan really meant to her. Feeling his life fade as she held him was almost unbearable to her. If she couldn't save him, she would never forgive herself for letting him die in her arms.

Just in time, Zania arrived with two Irqatz healers. They used a healing technique Natalya was unfamiliar with to stabilize him. Then they loaded him onto a stretcher and carried him swiftly to the infirmary to find a more permanent cure for his poisoned condition.

Natalya and Zania picked up Mira, who was just starting to regain consciousness. They helped her to her feet and escorted her to the infirmary as well. Zania looked back at Rix's body and inquired, "What happened sis?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she answered as she continued to fight back tears.

Chapter 30

''Lock s-foils in attack position.''

The Akul rose from the fog shrouded depths. Admiral Takatzi Hulon had taken command of the flagship in view of Sem's death. He was an older man, but he still respected his predecessor's wisdom. He only hoped that He would be half as competent as Sem had been.

By the time the massive ship had left the atmosphere, the rest of the fleet was already in position.

Everything from the small scouting vessels, to large cruisers could be found in orbit of Hav'i-lah. This was going to be the first time the Irqatz had to defend their home. The first time there technology had to be used for warfare in several millennia.

Takatzi looked to his second in command. The chieftain of the southernmost village, and incidentally Takatzi's own son, Commander Mahershalalhashbaz was a young man who had taken to flying force ships at a young age.

''Commander, any word on the enemy fleet?'' Takatzi inquired. Refusing to use the ridiculous name his wife had given their son.

''No admiral, they arrived an hour ago and have been waiting there ever since.'' He answered from the pilots controls.

''Order the fleet to prepare to jump to the enemy location.''

''Yes, admiral.''

...

The Imperial fleet was in dead silence. Over the past 24 hours the fleet had been gathering at Vergesso, preparing for their offensive against the Irqatz threat. It took little over half that time to simply contact every admiral that had not already been aware of the threat. Another quarter was spent waiting for everyone to arrive. Finally, when everyone was information, Orrisma gave the order to jump. When they arrived, he ordered an all stop.

Orrisma had been lucky enough to be in command of the empires new weapon; the Oppressor. It had originally been intended to simply be a test platform for the superlaser system that would be the power behind the death star. Orrisma had seen it as an opportunity.

Basically the ship was giant superlaser housing with some thrusters, a hyperdrive, and a command deck. The fact that it wasn't much to look at didn't bother Orrisma. He was proud to be in command of the most powerful ship in the imperial navy. This battle would be his greatest triumph, and he intended to savor it.

They watched as the Irqatz amassed a defensive fleet. Admiral Orrisma remembered his last encounter with these ships, and intended to make up for that embarrassment. The command ship, the Akul he recalled, arrived in formation. The defending fleet remained motionless for several minutes, then they suddenly vanished.

''Where did they go?'' Orrisma demanded.

''I'm not sure, is it possible they have cloaking technology?''

Before Orrisma could respond the whole Irqatz fleet materialized mere meters from his own fleet. Immediately they opened fire on the Imperials destroying three Stardestroyers in the first volley. Orrisma ordered the fleet to open fire. The larger ships weren't even phased by the stardestroyers turbolaser attack, and the small ships were too fast to even be targeted.

An admiral named Thrawn contacted the oppressor. ''Not to impose on your command, but May I suggest an alternative strategy?'' The blue skinned admiral inquired.

''I'm listening.''

…

The medical team rushed Sodan to the nearest infirmary. Despite their primitive appearance the Irqatz were actually quite advanced technologically, especially in the field of medicine.

Since all Irqatz were forceful to some degree, their entire culture, including technology, revolved around force use. The Sages were viewed as both scientist and priest. Hence, when Lu Kral entered the infirmary it wasn't at all bizarre. He looked to sodan, then to the various machines he was attached to. His face looked grim, but only briefly.

He turned to Natalya who had been watching in horror from a meter away. Tears silently streamed down her cheeks. Part of her wanted to just curl up in a ball and hide in a closet. A stronger part of her wouldn't allow her to move no matter what. She was so still in fact, that she might have been mistaken for a statue. She wished she could talk to Sodan now, apologize for all of the heart ache she had put him through, apologize for ever doubting him, but most of all she wanted to tell him how she felt. She now realized how much she had taken him for granted. Until now she had never considered what life without him would be like. The thought of him not being there was like a cold blade through her heart.

Lu Kral came to her side, putting a comforting arm around her. ''He's going to be alright.'' He lied.

''Are you sure?'' She seemed so young. Almost childlike.

''Come, take a seat.'' He said motioning for the nearby chairs. He picked one up, turned it to face her, and sat. ''I'm going to tell you a story, an old legend of two friends.'' he raised his arm and held it flat as he extended two fingers.

Natalya instinctively did the same. She smiled remembering the time her father had told this very story. She let Lu Kral continue, curious how different the two stories would be.

''Talos was a great leader who traveled the galaxy looking for a world his people could live on, and Heitsa was a grower, and would travel to other worlds cultivating the various plants.'' he began, moving his arm in a circular motion. ''These two meet and become fast friends.'' he thrust out his arm to meet Natalya's forming a fist as they touched. ''Sadly they have to depart as the galaxy would not allow them to remain together.'' he pulled away his hand, and spread his fingers. ''But in time, they came together again, and accomplished something great. They created the planet, Hav'i-lah, which name means garden of friends.'' He put his hand in Natalya's fingers intertwining. He smiled as Natalya's doubt showed on her face. He chuckled. ''Your father didn't believe that part either.''

Natalya's jaw dropped. She temporarily forgot about her troubles. ''You knew my father?''

''Yes. Your father helped me once, long ago. He was about your age at the time. You see traditionally a Sage was sent as emissary to the galaxy every 50 years. My ship had become damaged and I crashed on a planet called Clak'dor VII. Zaccur was there studying genetics. If it had not been for his aid, I would have died in that crash. He was able to nurse me back to health using his uncanny medical skills. In return I helped him reunite with his love, a woman named Abyra; your mother. Sadly it required him leaving the medical profession all together.''

Natalya had never known about this, in fact she didn't really know much about her parents' lives before they were married. She was still in the process of absorbing this information when one of the healers approached.

''Everything is ready, sir.''

''I'll be over in a moment.'' Lu replied. He returned his attention to Natalya. ''Listen, what we have to do may save Sodan's life, but it will be at great cost. Since he isn't conscious I want your approval before we proceed.''

''What do you plan to do?''

''The Gizra is going to die, we can't save him, but if we sever Sodan's connection to him then Sodan may survive. There is only one way to accomplish that though, we have to destroy his connection to the force entirely. This may only be temporary, but it may also be permanent.''

Natalya considered the implications of this, but when she looked at Sodan she knew she had only one answer. ''Do it.''

Lu Kral bowed as he stood and joined the healers. In unison the stretched out in the force. Focusing on Sodan, they tore the force from him as if it were merely a piece of clothing. At the same instant, Natalya suddenly felt a hole form in herself. Her force bond with Sodan was gone, she couldn't feel him anymore. She hid her face in her hands as the tears became a torrential down pour. The healers had all grown silent as a grim mood filled the air. Lu Kral returned to Natalya's side.

''I'm sorry, we were too late. Sodan has died.'' Kral hung his head.

''No!'' she screamed. "He can't be dead!'' she leapt from her chair and ran for Sodan's body.

Lu restrained her. When she finally stopped fighting he pulled he close as her tears soaked his shirt. What was she to do now? Sodan had always been there for her, and when he needed help she couldn't do a thing. She began thinking of everything they had done together, when he had saved her from the reeks. When they escaped the separatist prison and live on Rhen Var. When they returned to the temple, only to see it burn. She recalled Naboo, and all the good they had accomplished there. Sodan had even had faith in her when she had none, helping her to save that little girl.

''Wait...'' Natalya walked over to Sodan's cold body. '' 'she's not dead, her body just isn't working.' '' She repeated to herself. Laying her hands on his chest. The red lightening shot through her and right into Sodan. In minutes he was gasping for air, then his breathing stabilized, and he slowly came to life. Everyone present cheered, by even Irqatz standards this was a miracle. Indeed the most incredible thing any of the healers had ever seen. Lu Kral let a knowing smile reach his lips as he watched Natalya. He was glad, that even though Zaccur had given up on medicine, his skill had been passed on to his daughter.

''Hey Nats.'' Sodan finally spoke after several long seconds. Those were the last words he was able to speak for another several seconds, as his mouth became... Preoccupied.

Chapter 31

''We can't defend against fire of that magnitude!''

Admiral Orrisma was unsure of Thrawn's plan. It carried great risk. On the other hand they had not yet been able to penetrate the enemy shields. Even missiles were unable to pierce the hull. Decided, Orrisma sent a transmission to Thrawn.

''You may go ahead with your plan, Admiral.'' Orrisma informed the Chiss tactician.

Minutes after receiving the order, three star destroyers moved into flanking positions of the Oppressor, drawing fire from the Irqatz ships. Orrisma still couldn't figure out how the blue skin had noticed this one weakness. Focusing all their fire on one of the ships they were able to trick the captain into jumping the ship. This was their window of opportunity. As soon as the ship reappeared, the imperials launched a proton torpedo salvo and while most were unable to even scratch the ship, one had been able to make it through the brief flicker in the shields that resulted when the Irqatz ships reappeared.

It wasn't a lot of damage, but it was enough to cause the Irqatz to pause. This had been Thrawn's intention all along. At Orrisma's order, the Oppressor's superlaser began its firing sequence.

''Fire!'' Orrisma ordered. In answer a brilliant green ray shot toward the planet. The resulting explosion brought a grin to Orrisma's pale features.

Aboard the Akul, Takatzi Hulon watched coldly as the battle progressed. He had just received word that their king Sodan Var had been killed. Refusing to accept this, he instead focused on the battle before him. They had a definite advantage as the imperials were still unable to pierce the Irqatz shields. Though the Irqatz hadn't designed their ships for warfare, their weaker weapons were still able to do damage.

From his holographic projection, he could see the whole battle from every angle. Due to this fact, he had been able to spot a weakness in the Imperials' strategy. Even though this battle was in space, all the ships maintained the same polar alignment. Basically every ship had the same ''up'' and the same ''down''.

Takatzi ordered a small fleet comprised of freighters and gunships to make an upward attack from below the star destroyers. This tactic bore some success and the Irqatz admiral was about to order a second strike when the unthinkable happened.

A proton torpedo had detonated inside an Irqatz ship. Apparently the Empire had devised a scheme to get a ship to jump to the same position as the torpedo. Casualties were minimal, but the ship had lost all propulsion as well as some power. One of the main generators had been destroyed apparently. He was considering how to deal with this development, when the large imperial ship called the Oppressor began to power up its main weapons.

''Move us into the path of that weapon! It cannot touch the planet!''

Immediately the Akul began to move as fast as it could. Even at full speed he was unsure if they could make it. Just as the Irqatz flagship reached it intended location the weapon fired. The green ray struck the shields, but was only hindered slightly. As it slowly pushed through the shields, Takatzi wondered how much they could take. Suddenly the shields were breached and the green energy shot through the Akul, blowing it to several small pieces. Everyone, even the Imperials were in awe of this new weapon.

''Finally.'' Orrisma breathed triumphantly. ''Power it up again. This time, actually hit the planet!''

The crewers complied as they hurriedly readied for their next target. Orrisma looked upon Hav'i-lah with a rueful grin. He was going to have his victory and the Irqatz will be no more.

''The superlaser is ready Admiral.'' A crewer reported.

''Good. Now remove that planet from my sight immediately!'' Orrisma commanded already feeling the triumph. The green ray shot from his ship, clear to the planet unabated. Orrisma smiled to himself. ''Good bye little planet.

…

Sodan was resting in his cot. Beside him sat Natalya. Neither of them had said a word for several minutes. They simply sat quietly staring at each other, neither knowing what exactly to say. Their silence was interrupted when Lu Kral entered the recovery ward.

''My lord, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we just had a report that the Akul has been destroyed.'' He quietly said with a bow.

Sodan sat up, and attempted weakly to stand. Natalya quickly leapt to his aid. Sodan gratefully accepted the assistance. His force connection still had not returned and that alone was disorienting to him. He limped, with Natalya helping to balance him, to the door and out to the courtyard.

Lu Kral was following, insisting that Sodan return to his cot. All three of them came to an immediate halt as Zania passed them mumbling to herself as she frequently looked upward and then back to the ground.

''Zania? What's wrong sweetie?'' Natalya Inquired.

''Calculations. Facts and figures. Terminal velocity divided by the root of evil. Triangulation difficult... Too far... Too many variables.'' she began. She then proceeded to count her fingers a couple times, and then take a few steps to the left. ''This should be the point of impact.'' She informed them.

Even Natalya, who could normally understand the Togruta girl, was confused by Zania's ramblings. They just watched in awe and confusion as Zania firmly planted herself and braced as if she was about to catch something. That's when they noticed the brilliant green light streaking toward them.

''It won't hurt if you eat it.'' Zania said assuring.

As the beam struck, Zania accomplished the most amazing thing anyone present had ever seen. She was using the force to absorb the power of the super laser blast. When the surging beam was no more, Zania remained standing utterly focused as she maintained the swirling vortex of force energy that had formed between her hands. Suddenly she thrust her hands sky ward. From inside the vortex, the brilliant green beam returned, set on course for the Oppressor.

The ensuing explosion could be seen from the planet's surface. Zania turned to her friends smiling like a child who was expecting commendation.

''I guess I wasn't hungry.'' She informed them right before laying down on the ground. ''I think I'll take nap now.''

...

With the destruction of the Akul, a recently recovered Mira took command of the fleet. She was unsure of how the blast had been returned to the Empires weapon, but Instead of fussing over that detail she coordinated the Irqatz counter offensive. Whoever was coordinating the imperial fleet was a skilled tactician, like none Mira had faced before, but like a half over game of Dejarik Mira already had the advantage. It was apparent to everyone that The Irqatz had won. Soon she received a transmission from the enemy leader.

He was a tall blue skinned man, with piercing red eyes and dark charcoal hair. Mira had never encounter a being like him before. He wore an all white uniform with several decorations.

''My name Is Mith'raw'naruodo'' he introduced himself. ''But you may refer to me as Admiral Thrawn. I would like to speak with the tactician who faced me today.''

''Your looking at her.'' Mira replied bluntly.

''Ah... I will admit I expected someone older, but never the less you have fought well. I hope to meet you in battle again.'' He bowed as the projection disappeared. Soon after the remaining Imperial ships jumped to hyperspace. They had won, the threat was averted.

Chapter 32

''Sith always betray one another.''

Twenty-six graves. The dirt was still fresh, causing the hilltop to look as if it were speckled. It had been a week since the imperial fleet had threatened the Hav'i-lah skies. While the death toll had been relatively low, it still stuck hard. From the palace balcony, Sodan could see the speckled hill. It pained him that so many had died because of him. He didn't even know most of them. There were some friends buried there as well. Kcaj and Sem, The crew of the Akul, all of them Empty graves. That he knew of, there was actually only one body buried on the hill; Rix. Perhaps he had been right. It was because of Sodan that so many had died. If he had not been so absorbed with his desire for justice, perhaps no one would have died. He knew it was still hard on Natalya. She still loved Rix even after all he had done, which made it all that much harder.

He knew he could never repair the pain she suffered, but he hoped that in time he could lessen it. Overwhelming guilt arrested Sodan. An accusing voice taunted him. Eventually he had to leave the balcony all together. He would have to face the voices again when the funeral began, which was still a couple hours away.

He decided to return to his room. He still had yet to decide what he was to wear to the funeral. Now that he was king, that simple seemingly insignificant choice could affect the mood of his people. His force connection was still next to nonexistent. So he would be virtually blind to how his people were really feeling. He'd have to go off observation alone, something he had never truly developed as a skill.

The walk to his quarters was long, and lonely. Everyone else was busy preparing for the funeral. So many things had become complicated for him. He was no longer allowed to turn to Lu Kral for advice, and he had to appoint a chieftain to replace Sem. Mira was consumed by her own thoughts. Next to Natalya she was closest to Rix. She had taken his betrayal hard; nothing was left of her former Jedi life now. Sodan hoped that she would be able to move on, perhaps find a new sense of purpose. Natalya had busied herself with helping a mournful Kya. Due to this, Sodan had seen little of her since the day she had saved his life. He knew deep down that they had unsettled matters, and he wasn't sure what to do.

She had been his friend for most of his life. Would it be worth it? If this new relationship failed, would it ruin their friendship all together? It was then he realized Sem still had one last piece of advice to give him. He hadn't understood at the time, but Sem knew all along what Natalya meant to Sodan, and vice versa. He had even given sodan the answer he needed now.

It had been soon after their arrival on Hav'i-lah. Sem had just personally introduced himself to Sodan and Natalya, who were in the process of unpacking the Reeks tooth. He had laughed and told them an unusual story.

''You see there was this Sage.'' he had explained. ''He theorized that if you lock a nexu in a room with a canister of poison that is to release at a random time, that nexu would be both alive and dead. Until you go in the room, you will never know if the nexu has died.''

Sodan had a humorous smirk on his face as he entered his room. Even back then Sem was wiser than men hundreds of years older than himself. It saddened Sodan that his trusted advisor of ten years would no longer be able to aid him. Had it not been for Sem's aid, they surely would have committed a faux pas causing an immediate exile from Hav'i-lah. Or worse.

Sem had always been an affable man. He had a pleasant disposition to him, even after his father had died. A death that had caused nearly as much of an uproar as Sem's own.

Finally, he knew what he could wear to best honor Sem's memory, as well as Master Kcaj. He could honor the ones he knew, even if he may not be able to honor the faceless many who had died for his cause. He simply could not bring himself to honor a traitor, though. Forgiveness would have to come with time. If Sodan were to accept responsibility for the deaths, Rix would have to share in his guilt.

After Rix's death, Mira had his belongings searched through and discarded. Among his belongings had been a diary. After reading through it, she immediately destroyed it, never speaking as to its contents. When asked she would simply reply that it detailed his crimes in full, it was a confession.

Sodan pushed thoughts of Rix out of his mind, and went about dressing himself for the funeral. Instead of dressing in bleak grays and blacks, his attire was as colorful as a rainbow.

Traditional Irqatz clothing was unlike anything Sodan had ever worn. Even the simple day to day clothing was elaborate, and seamless. It consisted of large pieces of cloth that were wrapped and folded around the wearer creating elaborate designs. There were several styles of accomplishing this. A Rish, for example was a two piece outfit. A single cloth was used as a tunic, while another cloth, typically a contrasting color, was used as leggings. This was the outfit preferred by most working men, especially shepherds. Due mainly to the fact that the upper tunic cloth could also be used as a blanket.

The style Sodan had chosen was called the Hymn. It was by far the most elaborate outfit ever to be worn by an Irqatz. Its very name meant holy attire. Even if the wearer was conservative a Hyln took at the very least ten pieces of cloth, each was either a different material or color, preferably both. By the time Sodan had finished, he was wearing Nearly every piece of cloth he owned, totaling to about twenty-six. As a finishing touch he wrapped a thin leather chord around his arms, legs and waist, to give extra security to the cloth.

He pulled up his hood and prepared to join the persuasion. Today he wouldn't mourn the deaths of his friends in allies. That would come later. Instead, he intended to celebrate life, more specifically their lives. He took a deep breath and exited the room. Today would be a day of nostalgia and peace.

…

Zania and Natalya were helping Kya ready for the funeral. It was hard on her, to have lost her husband at such a young age. They did what they could to help. Zania would entertain young Zadera, who still didn't quite understand what had happened to his father, while Natalya would aid Kya in caring for everyday tasks.

The day of the funeral was sunny and clear. It was the third quarter of the year, thus the sun rose later than usual. By the eighth hour Zania, Natalya, and Zadera were ready to join the procession. They were outside waiting for Kya to finish, watching the sun rise over the tops of the trees. As it rose higher it cast an ominous golden glow on every surface the light touched.

Natalya and Zania had both chosen to wear Keimo, a style of Irqatz clothing consisting of three wrapped cloths and a leather strap that reminded them of Jedi Robes. Zadera was wearing a simple Rish, though it had been slightly modified to reflect a more dignifying atmosphere. All three of them were wearing a light tan top, and dark brown bottom.

When Kya came out wearing a Hyln all three of them were confused. Her extravagant mantle was all shades of brown, with each piece being a different texture. From patches of fur, to smooth translucent silks, she had used a full range of materials. No one spoke of their surprise, deciding instead to allow her to lead them to the palace, where the precession was to begin.

It was a bizarre Irqatz tradition that Natalya still did not understand. Even in cases where the body was either already buried, or unrecovered, every funeral began with a long mournful march called the walking tears which would begin at the village center and end at the grave sides. The chieftain of the given village was to lead the precession, followed by a few Sages, then the dead one's family, then anyone else who wished to attend. In this particular case Sodan was expected to lead the precession as the king, followed by all the chieftains and sages, then the immediate family of the dead.

When they arrived everyone was still getting in position. Kya and Zadera took their place amongst the family members, while Natalya and Zania took position with the rest of the guests.

Natalya could feel the overwhelming sadness through the force and temporarily envied Sodan's currently limited force connection. She couldn't see Sodan yet, and because of his severed connection with the force, their bond had also been severed. The Lu Kral insisted that the bond would return soon, as well as Sodan's force ability. The fact she couldn't feel him whenever she wanted made her feel empty inside. She would often worry about him getting hurt without her being there to help him. She wasn't sure how he felt about the situation but she did know they needed to talk, and soon. She had been extremely busy with helping Kya over the past week, but she hoped after the funeral she could make time to see him. She was still feeling the strong sense of loss that she had felt when Sodan had appeared to die, and she knew until she resolved these emotions, they wouldn't go away. She needed to know how he felt about her, about their friendship. Natalya felt her heart leap into her throat when she heard the voice behind her.

''Hey Nats. Haven't seen you in awhile.'' Sodan greeted. Through the force she could tell there was something on his mind. She didn't know what but she could guess.

''Yeah... Sorry. I've been pretty occupied lately.'' she replied choosing to let him bring it up in her own time.

''It's okay, I just was wondering how you were doing.'' He was obviously still unsure of what to say.

''I've been fine.''

''That's good. I was worried about how all this was affecting you. It was all pretty tragic.''

''Yeah, it happens.'' she now found herself thinking about all the terrible things that had happened recently. ''So... A Hyln? Isn't that a bit much?'' she inquired, changing the subject.

''Yeah, I guess it is a bit extravagant. But it serves a purpose.''

''What would that be?''

''Well it occurred to me th-'' He began, but was interrupted by Lu Kral.

''My lord, we're nearly ready.''

''Okay, I'll be in possession in a moment.'' he turned to Natalya. ''I'm sorry; I guess I have been busy also.''

With that he left to take his position. Natalya silently replayed the last few moments in her head. She made note of every flinch, every gesture and every expression Sodan made. She now knew something she hadn't before; Sodan was just as worried about their friendship as she was. She wasn't sure what exactly to do, but decided simply to keep herself available for when he was ready to talk.

''He was going to ask you. But he thought you didn't want him to.'' Zania spoke suddenly. Natalya had nearly forgotten about the little Togruta girl who had been beside her.

''What was he going to ask?'' she inquired feigning innocence.

''The same thing you want to ask him.'' Zania said with a laugh. ''You two need to stop pretending and lying to each other. It not a good example for the younglings.''

Natalya cursed herself for thinking she could deceive the most intelligent person she knew. She was about to ask what Zania thought of it when the Togruta spoke again.

''He'll ask, and then a new king will arrive.''

Before Natalya could inquire further, the procession began to move. It would have to wait till after the funeral.

…

Mira was in the tactical room looking over their past missions. With recent events everyone had lost their resolve, even Sodan, and there was talk of ceasing all activity outside Irqatz territory. Mira on the other hand wanted to push harder; she wanted to see it through to the end. She believed firmly that the Empire was now more vulnerable than ever. If she could pick the right target the whole thing would crumble.

She was the only person in the room, as everyone else was preparing for the funeral. Mira hated funerals; the only reason she was going to even make an appearance was for the sake of her friends, as well as to honor Master Kcaj, which according to her intel was one of three living members of the council. Masters Kenobi and Yoda were rumored to have survived and were in exile.

She was looking over some star charts and comparing them to intel they had on imperial forces when the Holocomunitor reported an incoming transmission. She walked over to it and traced the source of the transmission. It was coming directly from Naboo. She played the prerecorded message, and was instantly griped with anger. What she saw was an Imperial Stardestroyer bombarding the planets capitol city. Grand Moff Tarkin appeared on the communication his beady eyes were cold and looking directly at Mira.

''Greetings. The Empire felt you should see the effect of the Jedi fugitives' actions. If they are ever seen in our territory again, we will do the same thing to many other worlds.''

With that the holo dissolved. Mira could not contain her anger; she pounded her fist into the holo communicator, shattering its glassy surface. She immediately left to find Sodan, who was probably already at the funeral. She chose to break Irqatz tradition and rode a swoop clear to the bottom of the hill were Zania was sitting waiting for her.

''He can't be told of the transmission.'' she said immediately. ''He already blames himself. You and I must handle this ourselves.''

Mira raised a brow. ''How do we do that?'' she inquired.

The Togruta smiled at Mira as Lu Kral marched down the hill with three of the chieftains. ''Simple. We give them the fight they want.''

Within minutes they were all loaded in an Irqatz gunship and departing for Naboo. Mira knew the Empire was soon going to feel the wrath of the Irqatz, and she almost pitied them.

...

Kya hadn't been feeling well at all the past couple days. She had marked it up to stress at the time, but she now realized it was something much worse. Worse yet, she was in the middle of telling a story about her late husband. Sodan had asked her if she could a few days ago and she agreed, but she was wishing that she hadn't.

Before the entire village, she collapsed; vomit spewing from her mouth in copious amounts. Natalya and Sodan rushed to her aid. Everyone was silent as they helped her limp away and a chieftain took over giving the eulogy. When they were far enough away a Sage examined her.

''There is indeed something wrong. I need more data, help me get her to the infirmary.'' the Sage informed them.

They helped get her to a speeder that had arrived only moments earlier. Kya was having difficulty breathing and had to vomit often. Despite this they were able to get her to the infirmary where three healers were waiting with a hover stretcher. The healers then took her inside, but insisted Natalya and Sodan stay outside.

Chapter 33

"Let her go Anakin! Let her go."

It had been almost an hour since Kya arrived at the infirmary. The healers had concluded several tests and reached a conclusion as to her medical condition.

Sodan and Natalya sat outside the examination room, waiting for the news. Neither of them had much to say. After the deaths of Sem, Master Kcaj, and Rix, plus the near death of Sodan, Natalya was overwhelmed. Sodan could sense this, but all he could do was put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

One of the healers came outside to give them the news. As she approached them, Natalya immediately stood up and asked anxiously, "How is she?"

"Well," she began, "initially we thought from her symptoms that she had some sort of infection. But after more thorough examination we found out that she is going to be perfectly fine. There's nothing wrong with her."

Sodan was hesitant to accept that as he inquired, "Then how do you explain what just happened?"

"Apparently she didn't tell anybody else, but Kya is pregnant," the healer explained.

Sodan and Natalya looked at each other, relieved that she wasn't gravely ill. Natalya smiled at the prospect of another Lang child, thinking it would perhaps help ease Kya's grief over her husband's death.

"We will send her home in the morning," the healer informed.

Sodan thanked her and they left Kya to rest. Natalya began walking towards the palace when Sodan stopped her.

"Hey Natalya, I was wondering if you would like to come with me for a walk," he offered nervously.

"Of course," Natalya accepted. She knew it was serious because he rarely called her by her full name, but used her nickname Nats most of the time.

He tried to get his thoughts together before he began, "So I've been thinking quite a bit about recent events, and I know a lot has changed. But I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will still be here for you. I promised you that years ago, and I want you to know I still mean it."

"Thanks Sodan. That means a lot to me."

Natalya looked at him admiringly, not as a king or general, but as a friend. After all they had been through he had never once let her down. He was the most loyal person she knew, and she trusted him with her life. She now realized that Rix could never have compared to a man like Sodan. It was at that moment that she began to wonder what would happen between them. She could tell something was about to change.

Sodan continued, "With that in mind I have decided to find a replacement for me as king. I don't feel that I can take care of you and rule a planet at the same time. I want to find a capable successor to the throne so I can fulfill my first commitment to you."

"Sodan, I...don't know what to say. What if this is your destiny? I don't want to interfere," she said reluctantly.

"I only took the throne to keep chaos from ensuing after Sem's death," he told her. "I knew that was the only way to keep the people calm in the meantime. But I never intended to keep this position permanently because..."

"Because why?" Natalya pressed.

"Because I knew if I did we could never be together," he admitted.

Natalya stopped cold. Rix had always been in the way. Even though she had known Sodan almost her whole life, it wasn't until after Rix was dead that she could think of Sodan any differently. Now she began to wonder if maybe they could be more than friends.

"You would really consider that?" she asked.

"Honestly, when we were younger I didn't think of that. You were like family. And when I finally realized how I felt, it was too late. You were already with Rix, and I never said anything. But now I wish I would have told you years ago. Maybe it could have saved us some trouble," he regretted.

"Possibly," she responded.

"So what do you think Natalya?" he questioned. "I want to know how you feel about it. Am I just crazy or do you think we could make it work?"

Natalya pondered his questions and all that he had said. Even though it was only a few sentences, it was a lot to take in.

She couldn't help but be a little overcome with emotions because of all that had happened in the last several days. There had been so much pain, grief, and loss in her life. Sodan was the only comfort and solace she had ever found amidst all those years full of problems. And now she knew that she would never find anyone who could replace him. The choice was obvious now.

Her reply meant more to him than words. She put her arms around his shoulders and held him tight. And when he held her, they both realized that this was how it was meant to be

Chapter 34

''This is our most desperate hour. Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, your my only hope.''

The gunship appeared suddenly in orbit of Naboo and opened fire on the star destroyer in orbit. The stardestroyer deployed several tie fighters and opened fire. Mira, who had been in the command deck, made her way back to the drop pods.

''Keep it busy, but don't destroy it yet.'' she called over her shoulder.

Lu Kral laughed as he took command of the vessel. ''If you insist.'' he began, then his tone turned serious. ''But these Imperials have broken Irqatz law; they must be treated as such.''

He used the force to activate the weapons, while the shields absorbed the enemy fire. Whenever a weapon powerful enough to penetrate their shields was fired, the ship would jump to a safe location. On an Irqatz vessel everything was powered by the force. This meant that the power of the ships weapons was directly proportional to the skill and power of the force user that controlled it. On larger ships at the weapons were assigned to many force users, were as on a smaller one such as the gunship they now were in, a single force user could easily control the entire ship. Lu Kral had been flying forceships his entire adult life, well over 200 years. He was renowned as one of the most powerful sages, as well as the One of the fiercest warriors ever born to Hav'i-lah. With his power destroying the imperial capitol ship would be simple, but instead he feigned weakness while he fought off the tie fighters. Seeing now all the imperials had done just to spite the Irqatz people angered Kral to no end.

There was a law preceding even the Gizra, back when the Irqatz were nomadic gardeners; If a man were to kill simply for the sake of killing, that man was to himself be killed immediately and without mercy or hesitation. According to this law, Lu Kral had to destroy this ship, he had no choice. He abated himself, choosing to allow Zania's plan to complete itself first. There would be no killing yet, simply avoiding fire.

In the ships central computer hub Zania was busy at work. She was using the data she had previously collected when she sent that broadcast to Coruscant to improve her attack. By the end of the day everyone would know what happened here, and everything the IBSA had done. To accomplish this she was going to slice the Stardestroyer's broadcast channels.

Her finger moved wildly as she adjusted command sequences and rewrote code after code. All the while she was talking and giggling to herself. To her this was good fun, like those games of Dejarik she used to let Rix and Mira win, or the multitude of sabaac games Sodan let her win. All of it good fun.

...

Mira's drop pod landed in the river that traveled through Theed. Within minutes two ATST and a platoon of storm troopers had it surrounded and were preparing to move in. When a trooper opened the hatch, they found that it was empty.

''Commander, there's nothi-'' he would never finish that sentence, as a giant wave curled down the river and swallowed him up and carried him down the stream.

The troopers turned to the source of the wave. There stood Mira, lightsaber ready. Before anyone could react Mira leapt into battle. She landed in the middle of the platoon, and they all opened fire on her. Trading off between deflecting the storm troopers' blaster bolts and dodging the ATSTs' fire, she made quick work of disabling the troopers.

She finished the last one by chopping through his blaster and using the force to push him into the river. The ATSTs fired at her; she leapt over the blast area and used a burst of force aided speed to slice through the left one's leg. As it fell sideways, she leapt onto its side using it as a springboard to leap to the top of the next one. The pilot tried to shake her off, but she sliced the hatchway off and jumped inside, pushing the pilot out. She then destroyed the vehicle from the inside, making sure it couldn't be used again.

From inside the cockpit she could hear more troopers coming, she leapt out of the walker and made her way into the city, she needed to find Nial quickly.

…

Nial was bond tight with nearly every form of restraint the Empire had. This made walking difficult enough, but the stormtroopers escorting him seemed to enjoy watching him stumble. Every so often they would push him and laugh as he awkwardly attempted to maintain balance. It was undignifying, but that didn't bother Nial.

The people were dying, being killed by a new bloodthirsty breed of stormtrooper. To see a random civilian executed was quickly becoming a common occurrence. It infuriated Nial to no end. The Empire had gone entirely too far this time.

Tarkin was sitting in Nial's old office, looking over some reports. As the troopers lead him in Tarkin glanced upward briefly with a raised brow. He returned to his reports shaking his head in mock disgust.

''Embezzling Imperial funds, raising a rebel militia, providing asylum for Jedi traitors, these are treasonous crimes you have committed.'' Tarkin began, not bothering to look up from his datapads. ''You forced our hand, former Moff Loch Nial.''

Nial was appalled but not surprised. He had not committed a single one of those crimes, save possibly for the latter. He had believed he could bring about peace without war, reforming the Empire from within. Now he would be made to suffer simply because he refused to take part in genocide. It disgusted him that the galaxy had allowed such a man as this Emperor rule the galaxy.

''Your going to pay for this someday, Tarkin. Know this, one day your arrogance will lead to your destruction.'' Nial threatened. Tarkin laughed and motioned to one of the stormtroopers. The trooper rammed the nose of his blaster rifle into Nial's back, forcing him to his knees.

''Have you divined this from your clairvoyance, Loch Nial?'' Tarkin taunted with a cold laugh as he stood from the desk and walked to Nial. ''Tell me, does the force whisper sweet nothings in your dreams? Have you the powers beyond that of ordinary men? Are you secretly a Jed-'' Tarkin stopped as he felt something cold and metallic against his back.

''He's not, but I am.'' Mira said as she pushed the business end of her saber into Tarkin's back. ''Release Nial, or I will activate this lightsaber, and run Tarkin through.'' she threatened.

The two stormtroopers got to work undoing Nial's restraints. In moments he was standing unfettered. Mira motioned for him to get behind her. As soon as he was safe, she began to back away, still poised to attack.

''Ok now I want everyone to relax.'' she said calmly. Tarkin and the two troopers crumbled like rag dolls.

Mira quickly lead Nial down the hall of the palace.

''Wait!'' Nial insisted. ''There are good people here. We can't just abandon them.''

''Nial I'm offended that you think I even considered such a thing.'' She led him to the communications tower.

In the main control room, there were three people. Two stormtroopers whom Mira quickly dealt with and a civilian who had been typing wildly at the computer terminal. He stopped when he saw Mira and Nial enter the room.

''Open a channel to the gunship.'' Mira Ordered.

The civilian man wordlessly complied. Within moments Zania appeared on the comm. center. She was typing just as wildly as the civilian had been.

''We are ready for phase two Zania.'' Mira informed her.

''Just a second, they've remapped the internal structure of the HoloNet since I last sliced it.''

''I can help.'' the civilian cut in. ''Darson Nicol, slicer extraordinaire. Well, there abouts anyway.''

''I don't care who you are if you can help, please do so.'' Zania told him forcefully not even looking up for a moment.

After several moments where the only sound was that of the two slicers at work, Darson let out a triumphant yell.

''I have it! We can shoot it as a package update directly to the Coruscant. It'll be briefly quarantined worst case. We can work around that though.''

Zania seemed stunned briefly. ''That's brilliant. Make it happen.''

Within moments the two were celebrating while Mira and Nial looked on, unsure as to what had transpired.

On the command bridge, Lu Kral had just been informed that they were ready for phase two. Finally he could deliver justice. The gunship took position. Lu Kral ordered a channel be opened to the star destroyer. The blue figure of the ship's captain appeared before him.

''I am Lu Kral I represent the Irqatz in this matter. You have been charged with willful slaughter. What is your plea?''

The captain laughed. ''Your laws do not apply here. How can you justly charge us for breaking a law we do not know.'' he mocked.

''Ignorance is not an excuse. I'll ask one more time. What is your plea.''

The captain lost all humor. ''twi'lek schuta!'' He spit out.

Lu Kral was disappointed. ''Very well. I'll do what I must.''

He opened fire on the stardestroyer, each blast blowing through its hull. Soon all that remained was a mangled scrap. Hunk of metal floating in space, full of holes.

''We're done here. Land so that we may retrieve the Refugees.'' Kral commanded.

…

The nights were cold and harsh on Tatooine. At this late an hour young Luke was typically sent to bed. Tonight, though something had changed that. His uncle Owen was wordless as he sat the child next to his aunt in front of the HoloTransiever. Someone called the Empire had sent a transmission to everyone in the galaxy. For some reason everyone was expected to view this.

Luke didn't quite understand what was happening, but he appreciated the delay in his bed time.

''I wonder what it could be this time.'' Aunt Beru inquired to herself, fear was in her voice.

''Probably just more why we should worship the Emperor propaganda.'' Owen said with disgust.

Young Luke watched in wordless awe as they began to receive the transmission. It blinked and stuttered for several seconds then the Imperial insignia appeared. It dissolved and the man who took his place was definitely not an imperial. He was dressed strangely, and wore a droid for a necklace. When he spoke his voice was that of a droid.

''Greetings people of the Empire, my name is Sem Lang and I represent the Irqatz.'' The strange droid man began. ''Our people have never met officially, but we have been involved a great deal with your part of the galaxy. What you are about to see, let's call it a confession, details in full everything the Irqatz have accomplished in their recent interactions with your Government.''

Luke was immediately enthralled as the droid man disappeared, replaced by several clips in which a small band of what appeared to be Jedi faced hordes of imperials, and not only did they defeat them, they did so without bloodshed. Well for the most part anyway. There was a particular sequence which Beru covered his eyes, but through her fingers he could see a red skinned man masacre several troopers without mercy.

Throughout the clips were several references to a group called the IBSA. An incredible sight was the spectacular space battle in an asteroid field. Then the image of Mas Ammeda asking to meet with the droid man. Luke was unsure who the good guys were, but he was almost certain this was a Holo drama. He watched as battle after battle ensued. Even the fierce Darth Vader made an Encounter, and nearly lost! Even Owen gasped in horror as the Imperial ship destroyed the Asteroid planet. Luke cheered when the planet destroyer was itself destroyed, until Beru covered his mouth and scolded him. By the end of the transmission, which took nearly two standard hours to view, everyone was staring in awe and fear. The transmission dissolved and was replaced by another strange man, one of the Jedi Luke was certain.

''My name is Sodan Var. I wish to personally apologize for any harm my campaign has caused to the innocent. I believed I could reform the Empire and bring it to justice. I was mistaken.'' Suddenly his face changed from sad to furious. ''Emperor Palpatine, heed this warning, I'm leaving you alone now. If you return to Hav'i-lah, or try a stunt like Naboo again, I will personally see to your destruction, no matter the cost.'' The man disappeared and the imperial insignia took his place.

''what does it mean?'' Beru asked shaking from fear.

''I'm not really sure.'' was all Owen could say.

Luke sat quietly pondering what the man had said about reforming the Empire and bringing it to justice. What could he possibly have meant? Luke knew he couldn't ask his uncle, who seemed only concerned with farming, but one day he would find the answer to that question.

Chapter 35

"Luke… Leiah…"

Six months had elapsed and more changes were on the horizon. Kya was in the infirmary again, this time to deliver her baby. Everyone was anxious as they waited outside. The weather was fair, and the prospect of new life coming into the world had all of Kya's friends in a cheery mood.

Zania was playing with little Zadera, who was excited about a new family member. He still missed his father, but he was ready to assume the role of older sibling. Zania also was anxious to see the new baby. Kya had decided to let Zania live with her and help her care for the children. So in a way, Zania was getting another sibling too.

Natalya sat with her head on Sodan's shoulder, and his arm around her. She felt safe and at ease for one of the first times in her life. Sodan also was much happier than he had been in a long time. Finally, after years of searching for purpose in his life, he had found it in his best friend.

Mira was sitting alone meditating. Many things had been going through her mind in the last few months. Sodan was talking of dissolving the IBSA. She searched for a new direction in life. As a Jedi, she followed orders of the Council. Now, she had to make choices for herself. There were so many things she could do. And she felt that she still needed to fight injustice, regardless of what Sodan now thought. It was just a matter of finding the best way to carry out her resolve.

Some other family members and friends sat around conversing with each other to pass the time. They had been making preparations for the new baby and were glad the day had finally come.

One of the healers came out and announced, "It's a healthy baby girl. Only two people can see her at a time. She wants Zadera and Zania to come in first."

She motioned for the young ones to follow her inside. They did their best to be calm and dignified as they entered the infirmary, keeping all outbursts under control as much as possible.

After most of the family had gone in, she requested Sodan and Natalya next. When they saw her, she was lying on the bed with a baby all wrapped in a bundle of warm cloths. She was peaceful, and so was her new daughter.

Natalya instinctively put her hand over her mouth as she smiled. She looked at Sodan and saw him trying to keep a tear from escaping his eye, but she wasn't going to call him out on it.

Kya held the child out to Natalya so she could take her. Natalya cradled her and felt the warmth of the girl in her arms.

She looked at Kya and whispered, "What are you going to name her?"

Kya thought for a moment and then replied, "I was hoping you two would name her."

Natalya looked at Sodan almost at a loss for words. They both gave it some thought and then finally Sodan had an idea.

"How about Abyra?" he suggested.

Sodan put a hand on the headdress Natalya still wore. Natalya smiled as she remembered her late mother. It brought back memories of simpler times. She couldn't think of a better way to honor the memory of her mother and her childhood than to name this precious bundle after her.

Kya grinned and complimented, "I think that's a beautiful name. Abyra it is."

Chapter 36

"Farewell my friends, miss you I will"

A few days had gone by and Kya was back at home with little Abyra. Zadera was so proud of this new member of the family, as was Zania. She remembered when Zadera was born a few years ago, and the birth of Abyra was just as thrilling to her. Zania was quite enjoying playing the role of the oldest sibling and helping Kya with the young ones. No longer was she an Akul roaming for a purpose; at last she had found her home.

Sodan and Natalya were sitting by the fountain in the middle of the palace gardens. They both found it to be one of the most relaxing places on Hav'i-lah.

They had been talking about the future and deciding what was best for them, and for everyone.

"Zania seems very settled now," Natalya observed. "I don't think we will have to worry about her. Besides, she's proven that she can take care of herself."

Sodan agreed, "Yeah I think she will be fine where she is. She has the family she always wanted."

As they were conversing, Mira came from inside the palace and walked toward them from behind. When she announced her presence, Sodan was startled. He still lacked his connection with the Force and was beginning to doubt it would ever come back. But he was still grateful just to be alive although it took some adjustments.

She asked to join them and when they welcomed her company, she sat down by Natalya.

With a somber expression she asked Sodan, "Are you still thinking of dissolving the IBSA?"

"Yes. I've seen what has happened because of me. Just as much suffering has resulted from my actions as if I would have never gotten involved. I decided it's for the best to stay out of the Empire's way for now. We have done enough to destabilize it that it should crumble on its own in a matter of time anyway," Sodan answered.

Mira nodded in response and then continued, "I hope so. However, I feel like I need to do more. Zania has a family now, and you two have each other, but I feel like I still need to find purpose. After giving it some thought, I've decided to go to Alderaan. Bail Organa is an old friend of mine, and has been organizing a secret Alliance against the Empire. He has invited me to join them, and I accepted his offer. I feel it is my place to continue fighting injustice. It's all I've known."

"I understand. We will miss you Mira. But you should do what you feel is best. May the Force be with you," Sodan wished.

Mira thanked him and stood up to leave. Natalya gave her a hug and said, "Be safe Mira."

"Thanks. Take care you two," she told them as she walked back to the palace.

Within an hour they saw her leaving Hav'i-lah in a small, one man shuttle. The Irqatz, always generous, gave it to her as a parting gift. They wished her the best as she went to continue her ongoing purpose to bring justice to the galaxy.

…

Nial had been in hiding on Hav'i-lah the last six months and was still trying to soak it all in. The Irqatz were a fascinating race to him. He had always been open to learning from new cultures, and he already learned much from the Irqatz. Their Force-powered technology was perhaps their greatest accomplishment, and Nial thought so too. Even though he couldn't operate it since he wasn't Force-sensitive, it still intrigued him.

In reality, he was glad he was no longer serving as a Moff. It was near impossible to resign from such a position. However, he had long seen the corruption in the Empire and decided he no longer wanted a part of it. He was grateful to Mira for saving his life and he was sad to see her go.

The peaceful Irqatz led much more satisfying lives than he ever did. They welcomed him and won him over by their hospitality and generous nature. He was provided a place to stay near the royal palace and was invited to serve as a foreign consultant.

Sodan had been observing how Nial reacted to his new surroundings, and he was rather pleased. The former governor seemed to fit in with the natives very well, and it was obvious he was enjoying his new life. Sodan had always admired the man as a leader, and kept an eye on him for a specific purpose. He decided it was time to confront him with an important decision.

He had arranged a rather informal meeting in one of the palace conference rooms. Sodan didn't wear elaborate Irqatz clothing, but he decided simple attire was better. He didn't want to appear as above Nial, but rather as an equal.

"Have a seat Nial," Sodan welcomed as he gestured toward the table.

Nial complied as Sodan seated himself at the opposite end of the table. Then he began, "Nial I'm glad to see you are adjusting so well to your new surroundings."

"Thank you Sir," he said respectfully. "Your people have far exceeded my expectations and I have enjoyed learning from them. My knowledge has truly been expanded."

"That's good to hear. So I assume you plan on staying here?" Sodan inquired.

"Yes," Nial replied, "If you approve of it Sir."

"I told you Nial, you can call me Sodan. And yes I will be glad to have you stay." He paused as Nial nodded in appreciation. Then he continued, "I asked you here because I need your help."

Nial was slightly surprised when he asked, "What can I do for you?"

"I don't feel that I have enough experience as a leader to competently rule the planet. You on the other hand have proven yourself a capable leader, even within a corrupt Empire," Sodan complimented.

"Thank you Sodan. Are you asking me to be an advisor?"

"Not exactly. I have something else in mind," Sodan revealed. "If you are willing, I would like to appoint you as my successor to the throne."

Nial was clearly overwhelmed. He ran a hand through his slightly graying hair. After he exhaled while shaking his head he told Sodan, "I can't believe you would consider me worthy to take your place."

"You are the most worthy man I know of. So what do you think Nial? Would you like some time to consider it?" Sodan offered.

"I would be foolish not to take advantage of such a privilege. I just have one question. Why won't you keep the throne?"

"I have a previous commitment to honor," Sodan answered vaguely.

Nial acknowledged this, "I can understand that and I have great respect for you. I would be honored to take your place. I only hope I can come close to filling your shoes."

"I'm sure you will make a fine leader for the Irqatz. They trust my judgment and I will make sure the transition is smooth. I will make sure you have advisors should you need insight into Irqatz customs. You will be provided with all you need," Sodan reassured.

"Your consideration is much appreciated Sodan. I will do my best to lead this planet and to treat them fairly and equally," Nial promised.

"I know you will. That's why I chose you. I will announce tomorrow morning that I am handing the throne over to you. If you will be ready, the coronation will begin at sundown," Sodan informed.

"I will be ready," Nial assured.

Sodan shook Nial's hand as he said, "Good. I give you my best wishes, my Lord."

Chapter 37

"there she revealed her true feelings for me."

It was well after dusk and the coronation ceremony had been a success. Nial was now the king of Hav'i-lah. Sodan had convinced the people of Nial's qualifications for leading them, and they had taken quite well to it. They were disappointed Sodan was no longer their king, but they had great respect for Nial. They were ready to support his rule.

Sodan was pleased they had taken so well to a foreigner ruling them. Their reaction to his announcement went far better than he anticipated. But as expected, they did trust his judgment and decision.

The people had dispersed to their homes, and so did those living at the palace. Nial had insisted that Sodan and Natalya still stay at the royal palace under his protection. He intended to show his appreciation to Sodan in every way possible.

Sodan was relieved it was all over. Now he could focus on things that were more important to him. He began searching the palace for Natalya. It used to be so much easier when he could locate her through the Force; now he had to do it the hard way.

She wasn't in her room or any of the other places she could usually be found. Finally, of all places, he found her sitting in the library. He had no idea why, since she had never really enjoyed studying.

"In all the years I've known you, I can probably count on one hand how many times I have seen you read," he recalled in a teasing manner.

She smiled at him as he sat down and then replied, "I haven't been sleeping much the last few nights. My theory was I could bore myself enough to make me tired."

"What's been troubling you?" he asked with a caring tone of voice.

"Something Mira said before she left really made me think," Natalya revealed. "She said she felt like she needed to do more, like she had to find a new purpose now that we have dissolved the IBSA."

"So you feel like you need a new purpose too?" Sodan guessed.

Natalya nodded in confirmation. Then she added, "I'm just not sure where to begin. Would you consider doing something other than the IBSA to help people?"

"As long as we didn't get involved in politics and reformation again," he responded. "That was a mistake from the beginning. I didn't realize that until I saw the suffering I caused on Naboo."

"But we were able to fix it together," she reminded him. Then she had an epiphany. "That's it. That's how we can help people."

Sodan had a harder time reading her mind without their Force bond. But he was able to figure it out. "You mean like being healers?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "You said it yourself that I have a special knack for it."

Sodan agreed, "You do. But what good can I do? Without my connection to the Force I can't heal people. I'm nothing."

"Don't say that Sodan. It doesn't matter whether you have the Force or not. You are still the same person inside. I know that you can still help people. And maybe your Force abilities will return in time. Don't give up hope. I haven't," she assured.

"Thanks. So what exactly do you have in mind?" Sodan asked. "Would we help people here on Hav'i-lah or elsewhere?"

Natalya took a minute to ponder the question then responded, "What if we were able to travel the galaxy and heal people wherever we go? I mean, I've never stayed in one place for very long and neither have you. Isn't it about time for a change?"

"I suppose so. On one condition," he stated.

"And that would be?"

Sodan took a breath and then asked, "Will you marry me Natalya?"

"Of course I will," she answered without hesitation. "How about tomorrow?"

Sodan chuckled at her eagerness. It reminded him of when they were kids and she always had that uncontrollable enthusiasm.

"That's a lot to get ready in one day. How about a week from today? That way we won't stress ourselves out too much," he offered.

Natalya acquiesced as they both stood up, "Works for me."

She gave him a hug good night. Then as she turned to go back to her room she heard him say, "I love you."

It was the first time she heard him say that. It gave her butterflies in her stomach and she felt incomparably happy. Then she turned around and said, "I love you too."

Chapter 38

"I'm glad to have met you Annie."

By now a week had gone by and the morning of the wedding had finally arrived. Irqatz weddings were generally very simple: a short ceremony followed by a dinner with family and close friends.

Sodan and Natalya wanted nothing elaborate or out of the ordinary. An average, everyday ceremony would suffice. And since neither of them any longer had family and between them they only had a few close friends, they decided not to even have a dinner.

Right after the ceremony they were going to depart on their quest to heal people throughout the galaxy. Sodan had informed Nial, as well as a few others, of their decision. Zania took the news rather hard. She was happy for her big sis, but she was going to miss her.

That morning she had been helping Natalya prepare for her wedding at the Lang's home. All the while she had an, 'I told you so' grin on her face. Zania knew well over a year ago that a wedding would ensue; she could see it even before Sodan and Natalya could. But she let them find out on their own.

"You look so beautiful sis," Zania complimented after Natalya had finished getting ready. "I love your dress. It's gorgeous."

Kya had made the dress for Natalya's big day. It was a sky blue with flowery patterns stitched onto it. There were no sleeves, but she wore elbow-length gloves of the same color. It was floor length and fairly straight since Natalya couldn't stand overly elaborate outfits.

As always, Natalya wore her mother's headdress. But for a change, she wore her hair down and let Zania curl it. She had never really cared to dress up before, but she decided it was a nice change.

Natalya grinned as she looked in the mirror and responded, "Thanks. It's a shame I'll only get to wear it one day. I know how much work you put into it Kya."

Kya looked at her and replied with a motherly tone, "My pleasure dear. It was worth it just to see how pretty you look in it."

It was now less than an hour before the ceremony began. People were beginning to assemble. The garden next to the palace had been set up with seats for the guests, and a slightly raised platform had been decorated for those participating in the wedding. That was basically limited to three people: Sodan, Natalya, and the officiate Nial.

He was honored to perform this small favor for his good friend Sodan. In fact, when Sodan asked if he would be able to, Nial responded without hesitation. This would be his first wedding he officiated, but he was willing to repay in part his debt to Sodan.

He wore a very official suit. It was not an elaborate garment but very dignified because of the occasion. His face was serious, but not austere. Many times he had rehearsed to be sure he didn't make a mistake. He waited beside the platform until the ceremony began.

Sodan was waiting just outside the palace. His nervousness was beginning to show as he fidgeted more and more as the time came closer. The thought of marrying wasn't what made him nervous. He couldn't stand the anticipation and his impatience was getting the better of him. When the whole ceremony was done and over with, he would be much more relaxed.

Finally, to his relief, the time had come and he took his position on the platform. Nial was already standing in the middle facing the guests. A small group of trumpet players announced the arrival of the bride.

As Natalya walked down the aisle, she remembered the dream she had months ago. That night, she had assumed Rix was the groom. But now she realized that she was interpreting the dream the way she wanted it to be. Now with a new perspective she saw things they way they really were and she saw Sodan in a way she never had before. And it made her happier than she had ever been in her whole life.

Sodan too, was glad for the change in her viewpoint. He watched her as she walked down the aisle. She seemed to carry herself much differently than normal. Her steps were even and everything about her seemed as elegant as possible. He wasn't sure if he liked her better this way than how she normally acted, but that didn't really matter. He was almost certain it wouldn't last longer than today.

When she got to the platform, she ascended the steps. Then she took Sodan's hand, and the ceremony began. Nial started with a short speech in regards to the sanctity and permanence of marriage. He reminded them that now they no longer worked as two individuals with their own separate goals, but that their lives were now joined and they were to work together toward common interests. His discourse was flawless, thanks to his countless hours of rehearsal.

Now it was time for the real ceremony to begin. Nial stepped off to the side and revealed a fire holder behind where he had been standing. It was about a meter tall, made of stone, and cylindrical in shape. There was a tinder bundle and a few small sticks already on top of it.

Sodan and Natalya approached the fire holder. They did as Nial instructed and each lit a match, throwing them both into the fire holder. The flames quickly ignited and the warm glow from the fire had a soothing effect on the bride and groom.

After a few minutes, the flames had subsided and the glowing embers were all that remained. Nial now handed them each a piece of bent, silver metal. This particular kind of metal had a low melting temperature. They were told to put the ends of the metal pieces into the embers until they had started to glow orange. Sodan and Natalya did so. When the desired temperature had been reached, they pulled both of their pieces out and put them together. As they cooled, both metal pieces melted together to form the shape of a heart. Then they held it up for the onlookers to see.

Nial now announced, "Just as these two pieces of metal are now solidly joined into one shape, so this man and woman are now joined in wedlock for their eternal happiness. I am happy to present to you the new couple, Sodan and Natalya Vartori."

The crowd cheered at this announcement. It was an old Irqatz tradition that upon being married, the bride and groom would take on a new surname that consisted of elements of both of their former surnames. This amalgamation symbolized how much their lives would be intertwined. Therefore, Sodan and Natalya decided on the name Vartori.

Nial now looked at Sodan and told him, "You may now kiss your bride."

As Sodan looked at Natalya, with her ever-eager smile, he couldn't help but think back to the little girl he met over twenty years ago. She had grown so much since then and they had been through so much together in the past. He was glad that whatever they would face in the future, it would be as one.

They put their arms around each other and as they kissed, the unexpected happened. Up until that point, Sodan still had not regained his connection with the Force. But somehow, either through her healing abilities or their strong Force bond, Natalya had subconsciously restored it to him through a kiss.

She didn't realize it until all of a sudden she could feel him, and not just because he held her. Now she could feel his emotions and his thoughts as she had been able to several months ago. And she could sense the Force flowing through him as it did through her.

Sodan felt a sudden rush of power and strength. He could feel life around him again. His senses were much more attuned. It was as if he had been reborn. He didn't fully appreciate his Force connection until it had been severed from him. The last few months were so difficult for him to adjust to. But now, his power had been fully restored, and he was forever indebted to Natalya for it.

The crowd cheered anew as they could all sense Sodan's Force presence again. Never had they seen something like this before. Most of them had given up hope that their former king would ever be able to be connected to the Force again. Now those skeptics and pessimists had been silenced.

Sodan and Natalya now descended the platform and walked down the aisle together. They waved farewell to the Lang family and a few other friends. Their shuttle was already prepped and loaded as they planned to leave right after the ceremony.

Zania had been watching the whole thing from one of the back rows. She was afraid to sit too close in case she couldn't keep her composure. However, she managed to only shed a few happy tears. As Sodan and Natalya came closer, she stood up to tell them goodbye.

Natalya hugged her and picked her up as if the Togruta girl was still a youngling. When she set her down, Natalya tried to restrain the tears that were filling her eyes.

"Be good kiddo. Take care of your new family," she told her.

"I will," Zania complied. "Be safe sis. You too Sodan."

"We will be. And don't worry. We'll come back and visit from time to time," Natalya promised.

"I'll hold you to that sis," Zania said with a sideways grin as they left for their shuttle.

When they got on board, they looked out the window one last time. Hav'i-lah had been their home the last ten years. But now they were off to find new purpose and fulfillment in life.

As they took their seats Sodan looked at his new wife and inquired, "Where do you want to go first sweetheart?"

Natalya smiled at him and responded, "Surprise me."

"Very well."

After a moment of thought Sodan programmed the navi-computer and fired the engines. As they cleared the atmosphere, he pulled the hyperdrive lever and they disappeared into the darkness of space.

-End-


End file.
